Naruto X
by KYUBINAMIKAZE
Summary: “I had killed the bastard that ruined my life, but in the process I lost my life in the shinobi lands, thrown into this new world far different from my own, its time to walk down this new path, my path”: Naruto Namikaze NarutoxKittyxRogue
1. The Arival

**KN: Aright this is a revised chapter one figured I change it a bit., again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or x-men evolution, I mean seriously if I did do you think I be here instead of making it real?**

Unknown to every one in Bayville, a lone figure could be seen high above on one of the many buildings of the city, over looking the city, with a look of interest yet at the same time boredom.

"Oi fox, did you find out were we are?" Asked the shinobi as he leaned against a building; playing with a kunai. God how he wished they found out where they were just so he could find a way home.

"**For the billionth time gaki, I have no idea where we are for all we know we could be in a different dimension, hell maybe even in the future. I may be a thousand year old demonic fox but I don't jump around dimensions" **growled Kyubi annoyed at the boy constant questions since arriving, truth of it he really didn't know.

Sigh "Well at least I was able to kill _him_ before getting sent here. If not the bastard would have arrived here with me." responded the leaf Nin, remembering how he arrived here

_Flashback_

All he could see was darkness, was he dead? But he had done it he finally gotten the bastard that took everything away from him. Opening his eyes he could see that he was falling about a hundred feet above the ground, looking under he could see there was a pond. Was he at the training grounds?? How'd he get here? Forget it no time to think about it, he had to cushion his fall. Summoning all his remaining chakra he was engulfed in a sphere of blue energy sending it to his limbs, right before he landed on the source of water causing a huge wave, from the impact. Looking around his surroundings he could see this was defiantly not the training grounds

"Kyubi, we got a problem" said the blond out loud

_Flash back end_

"**Indeed, it still surprises me how you were able to take on Madara" **responded Kyubi truly amazed by the feat but he would never admit it to the blond. How could he really admit that a pitiful human even if it was his container beat someone he could not fully take on?

"Meh, admit it your proud but I had no choice others were counting on me, besides being Rokudaime Hokage means you can't let your people down… no matter how many times they let you down." Naruto responded though muttering the last part. Even though he had gained the village's respect; old wounds sometimes never truly heal.

However Kyubi was able to hear it with his advance hearing, responding **"Meh, face it kid if it weren't for the old hag you wouldn't be kage the way the treated you."**

"Meh, whatever fox, we have more important issues to deal with like figure out what to do in this situation, I can feel the power here it's different from chakra yet so similar, and only I could call her an old hag!" responded Naruto trying to change the subject and move away from the memories that caused him pain.

"**Please ****any power that could possibly exist is nothing, if you want to really find someone powerful than find a true demon. Besides humans are so weak and easy to kill" **replied Kyubi in a superior tone. He couldn't help but point out the flaws of the human race; he him self had been unstoppable until the blonds cursed father came along.

"Oh so I have to find a 'true demon' like your self. Please fox just look at what happened with my father. You got your furry as handed to you and still wine about it" responded the blond cheerfully trying to take a blow at the demons ego; almost as if reading the demons mind.

"**Why you little bastard that one didn't count!" **Growled out the fox from his confinement in the blonds head; at the same time proving the blond was right about him wining. It wasn't his fault the red eyed bastard could control him!

"How the fuck didn't that count? I mean yeah you were forced into the fight but you still lost" taunted the blond with a smile as he looked across the strange city before he continued "But anyways if we're lucky we might just find something to keep us entertained and maybe a way to get back home. But for now lets do a little recon." before disappearing in a yellow flash.

**Break **

"Hey chuck you okay?" asked a gruff voice from the man next to Charles Xavier; as he observed the man's face contort in concentration. He hadn't seen him strain this much since he first sensed Jean.

"I wish I could say so old friend." Answered the man as he removed the cerebro helmet and place it back on the table. After seeing the mans look he continued "When checking up on the students I felt an incredible amount of energy beginning to leak out. However I couldn't pin point the origins exact location. Amazingly the power stopped flowing as fast as it appeared."

"So what we go a powerful mutant around here?" asked Logan in a tense tone ready to move out and face the opposition.

"I'm not sure; as far as I can deduce is that they are extremely talented enough to control their power. Along with this that they are in the city. And if you do find this person please don't confront them Logan. This person can very well be on the same level as you." answered the Professor as he looked at the animalistic man in front of him.

"I can't promise anything Charles but I'll try. But if this person seems like a threat I won't hold back" called out the man as he walked away; unknowingly doing the same as his target.

**Break**

"Mystique I have a new assignment for you" called out a shadowy figure from one of the corners of the principles office as he appeared like a phantom.

"Just tell me what it is and I promise I'll try my best to fulfill it" said Mystique as she looked at the shadowy figure; trying to hide her shock of him just appearing abruptly.

"I have traced a mutant with so much power that it's incredible. If this person were to join me; my plans will easily fall in order not even Charles new team will get in the way" answered Magneto with his voice full of confidence. Yes with such a person under his control then a new dawn would arise for mutants everywhere. Though he needed to upgrade his technology since he wasn't able to locate the person. From what he could gather from the abrupt trace was that this mutant was indeed on a whole different level than what Xavier had on his team. Not even Wolverine would be able to stop the new mutant.

"I will have the brotherhood keep a look out for any new mutants in the area and if we do locate them then I will try to persuade them to join us," said Mystique trying to please him

"The mutant isn't here within the city however" commented Magneto "However I have a feeling that they will soon arrive"

"As I said already I won't let you down" responded Mystique meeting his cold gaze

" For your sake I hope you don't or you may end up…broken," said Magneto as he left but before leaving the small metal plague on her desk rose and bent at strange angles before falling back.

**Break**

"Well Kyubi, what do think?" asked our neighborhood friendly shinobi as he was back on top of one of the buildings.

"**Not really all that impressive; five rabbits I could take over this place in a few days" **commented Kyubi as he scratched at the cage

"Dumbass you couldn't even take out my own village." responded Naruto with a teasing tone. All he heard as response was a growl. "But I do have to give it to them their technology is really advanced it's sad however their bodies are so weak. They wouldn't last too far into any real shinobi training."

"**So what will you do now?" **asked our favorite Kitsune as he curled into a ball

"Well for starters got to learn the language, then get some cash , a place to crash at, and we'll see were we go from there. " responded the shinobi as he listed the things with his fingers.

"**Well I do know of a certain demonic justu that will solve the first problem." **answered the fox; the blond could just feel the grin on his muzzle

"Well I'm all ears!" responded the blond, happy of the thought of not having to do that much work now.

"**Well for starters you will have to use my chakra then, it will also leave the person you use it on brain dead, you might want to kill them afterwards." **Said Kyubi cheerfully.

"Ne, fox does everything with you have to do with death?" his response was a deep chuckle, "Eh, any ways I think I know who will be our first guinea pig tonight…" responded Naruto as he felt out a concentrated amount of tainted chakra. Humans really couldn't have tainted chakra yet thanks to some training from the toads he was able to tell humans intentions through the way their chakra acted.

**At a abandoned ware house**

Drake Paterson usually thought of himself invincible I mean look at him he had power, money and women what more could a man want right? I mean yeah the road to getting himself here was tough he had to do a lot of backstabbing and illegal work to get here so if you asked him if it was worth it he would respond without hesitation yes. Yet he finds himself here cowering before a 6 foot man dressed in steel toed combat boots, black baggy pants with many pockets with the bottoms taped with black medical tape, a black long sleeve shirt, with a green vest with several pockets and some kind of head band tied on his forehead and over that he wore some kind of cloak that was bloody red with black flames licking the bottom yet worst of all he had in his hand a black katana pointing at his freaking neck!

**Moments before**

"Yeah, well you tell him……." began Drake before he was interrupted by the door to the entrance being blown off.

"Eh, sorry about that but your guards wouldn't let me in" responded the blond as he dusted off the dust from his cloak.

"What the fuck do you think you are just barging in here like that do you know who I am?!" responded an angry Drake.

"Eh, you say something" responded Naruto looking up from his icha icha book.

"What he say?" asked Drake to the thug next to him, who just shrugged his shoulders, "Forget it boys just surround him and kill him!"

And that's exactly what they did they surrounded the blond and _tried _to shoot him, key word tried. As soon as they surrounded him and opened fire Naruto easily jumped over the incoming bullets taking out nine of Drakes twenty men leaving him with eleven. Next he swiftly ran right past seven of the men and in a flash blood sprayed from various cuts on their bodies, killing them. The remaining four looked towards the blond to see him holding a pitch-black katana in his hands. Naruto quickly flashed forward slashing a man at the stomach, turning swiftly to decapitate the man behind him. Then flashing forward to stab another in the neck. Spinning quickly and using the momentum he stabbed the last in the heart.

He then slowly made his way to Drake slowly flicking the blood of his katana. Mean while Drake was in shock this man, no monster, had just taken out twenty of his men who were armed with a freaking sword! By the time he recovered the man was before him. He was just about to reach for a gun he had on his desk when in a flash he found his arm slashed, which cut the tendons stopping it from moving.

"What ever the fuck that is don't seem to nice to me… so no touchy?" called out the blond said in a teasing tone.

"Fuck you! Talk English bastard!" responded Drake through the pain.

"Hm, why do I feel you just called me a teme" responded Naruto before he palm strike him in the torso then following it up with a kick in the jaw. Then pointing the blade at his neck.

"Aright what do you want, please just no more?" Pleaded Drake

"Sorry dude I have no idea what you just said… so yeah" called out the blond while shrugging his shoulder before continuing "Whatever, I just need you to hold still for a second" Before flashing thru some hand seals while red chakra began to leak out. "This shouldn't hurt a bit; well actually it's the first time I use so tell me if it hurts when I see you in hell!" Said the blond before calling out **Demonic release: Soul absorbing jutsu! **After saying this Naruto's hand was surrounded with red chakra before grabbing Drakes head after this Naruto's and Drakes eyes glossed over then drake screamed out in pain and fell over twitching. "Fuck that felt weird." Responded the shinobi who stabbed drake in the neck.

"Eh, time to hack into his files and get me some cash!" Responded the blond who wasn't a bit put off by the massacre he had just caused. Living the life he had lead as a shinobi had taught him to put away feelings such as remorse when the time called for it. Besides he had no real reason for regret as he had seen some of what Drake was planning on doing tonight. To him the death of a few thugs was worth more than the life of one good man.

"**I'm so proud kit!" **called out the fox with joy**; **it had been a while since he had seen the blond cut loose. Not since that last skirmish with those Oto nin, god how he wished he could be free.

"Eh, what ever you crazy old fox." Responded the jinchuurki of said demon as he got the information of Drakes banking accounts and figured out how to return some of the money back to the people that Drake took it from.

**Break several weeks have passed since this incident**

"Well fox I say it's been good since that Drake incident don't you think?" asked the blond as he pulled up to the nearest high school.

"**I believe so; you even got your self an apartment. Though I still can't figure why you want to go to school, dammit!" **responded the aged demon as he looked out into the world through the blonds mind.

"Well as I figure it's better than just staying at home. Besides I need to figure out more about this world if I want to stay in the cover. Though I doubt I'm going to enjoy this" Replied the kage as he stepped out of the car.

"**I suppose so but remember don't come crying to me when you get bored" **grumbled the fox; causing the blond to grin and reply

"Thanks for the support you mangy flee bag"

**Principle office **

"Naruto Namikaze, it's a unique name. I have heard of several strange names before but never one as this." said Principal Darkholme as she stared at the young man across from her. Something about him seemed very off; he was far to relaxed. Normally she would have students squirming under her icy stare…but he looked like he was talking with an old friend

"Yeah I've got that a lot lately; even back home people would ask me that. Guess my parents wanted my name unique and I can't say that it doesn't fit. I couldn't think of a more fitting name than 'maelstrom'" replied Naruto with a shrug as he leaned into the chair

"Yes I can only assume so and hope that it isn't for misbehavior" responded Principal Darkholme dryly as she eyed the boy. He was hiding something and she wanted to know what that was but for now she would have to wait. Though for a second she began to think if this boy could be the one Magneto sensed but shot that thought down quickly. Honestly this boy was probably a total idiot.

"Well it seems you have everything order so welcome to Bayville High and please stay out of trouble, I have enough to deal with" said Principal Darkholme after a moment before handing Naruto his class schedule. She couldn't honestly deny him access since the records he presented showed that he was a decent student. Never suspecting the blond had counterfeited the records.

"Thank you and I'll keep that in mind." said Naruto as he took the schedule and bowed to the woman before exiting the office. As he left he was thinking 'Strange chakra signature'

'There is something strange about that boy,' thought Principal Darkholme as she watched Naruto leave. She may have shot down the idea of him being a mutant but the way he moved caught her attention…the way a fighter moves.

'Heh, she expects me to keep out of trouble, _The _Jinchuurki of the Kyubi no Kitsune_,_ oh I'll show her real trouble, shinobi style!' Thought the blond at the same time all of Bayville High felt a chill down their spine.


	2. Gatheing Info

**Updated version**

**KN: Aright thanks to those who reviewed, yeah I know that I made Naruto kind of blood thirsty, in the last chapter but you have to remember, he's a shinobi, a trained assassin, and to make it better, was Hokage the strongest nin in Konoha , and with the job comes the responsibility of protecting Konoha from threats, and by that it means eliminating them. And on the subject of the pairing I guess I can try to do a NarutoxKittyxRogue pairing, but it might seem a little awkward in my writing, but I'll try. Also in this story Naruto was the same as in cannon but changed after the battle at the Valley Of The End, which will be explained in the future, I mean come on if getting a chidori right thru your torso by your best friend wont change you than I don't know what will. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto or x-men evolution, I mean seriously if I did do you think I be here instead of making it real?**

'Oi was this really worth it?' was the thought of a certain blond, while sitting in English, damn it he felt like using a fire jutsu to burn down the place and he had just arrived.

'**Heh, I told you kit, this is worse than that one time I woke up next to a drunk Ichibi after that time I got it on with Nibi.'**

'Yeah….wait you what?!' responded the shocked blond, I mean come on Kyubi plus 'fun time' with Nibi and waking up to Ichibi drunk not a good combination, he could only shudder at what could have happened.

'**Yeah well demons need to get rid of 'stress' too but no ichibi had to ruin the mood' **grumbled the kitsune. **'I got him back though.'**

'Oh god, Kyubi I don't need to know of your love life!' Screamed the disgusted blond at the thought of…god that's a bad image!

'**Please kit you should think of getting laid soon too…I mean how long has it been since your last lay?' **

'Stupid ero baka kitsune I ought to…..' before the shinobi could finish his threat he was interrupted by...

"Mr. Namikaze, are you paying attention" asked the semi annoyed Mrs. Johnson, making the blond look up to get another view of her, she was an older women and not very appealing. She was pale and very thin but unlike others it didn't suit her. Heck he thought he could see a couple of ribs threatening to pierce her skin. That and along with her ridicules amount of make up made the blond want to burst out laughing, seriously was he in school or a circus?

"You were talking about some old dead dudes, right?" asked the blond with a cheerful smile. Could they blame him; he could care less of their poets. He had enough of that crap from hearing Killer Bee _trying_ to rap.

Sigh "Since it's your first day here Mr. Namikaze, I'll let you your behavior slide, though if you don't refrain from this in the future it's a week's worth of detention and a trip to the principles office. And I doubt Principle Darkholme wants to deal with you so early on in your arrival" responded Mrs. Johnson as she turned back to the board; god how she hated new students.

"Hm, yeah sure teach" replied Naruto with a look in his eye that told her that this would probably happen in the future.

After giving Naruto one last stern stare she returned to teaching the class. As soon as eyes were off him Naruto concentrated to put up a minor genjustu to make it seem he was paying attention. How he hated to do those with out hand signs. Ignoring that little detail he went back to making death threats to a certain kitsune about his perverted comments.

**Bayville High hallway after class**

'**Virgin**' taunted the fox spirit that was looked away inside the blond shinobi

'Teme' shot back the blond with a growl in his voice as he kept arguing with the perverted Fox

'**Virgin**' shot back the Fox with amusement in his voice

'Egoistic bag of filthy fur' responded the blond while gritting his teeth; god this was supposed to be the other way around!

'**Virgin**' countered the Fox not one to back down from his point; he finally understood why his container did this to people. This was way to amusing.

'Why you mangy excuse for a dog! You know as well as I do that I am not a virgin! Hell you were the fucktard that watched me do it the first time; something I still don't forgive you for!' answered the blond with edge in his tone.

'**Oh yeah; now I remember. Man that blondy was good wasn't she**. **Oh and brat…**' called out Kyubi with grin

'What Kyubi?' asked the blond as he was annoyed that the fox would bring her up; he wondered if he could possibly kill the fox or maybe even leave him brain dead. All the while the blond never paying attention to his surroundings

'**Watch out**' called out the fox happy that his plan had fallen in place; god he loved being a trickster by nature; that and being able to have some senses to the outside world.

'Wha…' began the blond before he felt something hit him in the chest. Looking down the blond saw that it had been a girl that had run into him

"Oh man, I'm sorry about that" apologized the blond as he quickly bent down to help her pick up the scattered books

"Watch were you're going" replied the girl with a sharp tone

"Hey I already apologized" shot back the blond as he extended his hand to help her up.

"Yeah well you should still have been paying attention" shot back the girl as she took the offered hand with her own gloved one and stood up.

"I believe that these belong to you" added the blond as he put the books out in front of him.

"Thanks" mumbled the girl as she took the books back and finally met the blond's eyes. Her own eyes widening at the color of his; she had never seen a pair of deep blue eyes that showed so much emotion. She could literally say that she could feel as if he was looking into her soul. Letting her eyes trail she saw that the rest of him was as if he was made out of marble. He was a 6 foot tall man with sun kissed hair, which was in limp spikes (Yondamie a.k.a Minato hair style), with a well chiseled face with six whisker like marks on his cheeks which stood out to her; as she had never seen such marks. Along with this he was wearing a short sleeved black muscle shirt, under a green unzipped jacket (Jounin jacket), with black jeans, sneakers, and fingerless gloves.

"Like I said before I really am sorry. Usually stuff like that I can evade but I was distracted by an annoying thought" added the blond as he took a jab at the sprit inside him and trying to get the girls attention back to his face.

'**Way to go kit; a few hours here and you already found a decent girl to mate with**' shot back the Kitsune with a chuckle

'Fuck you Kyubi' responded the blond with an annoyed tone and kept on smiling on the outside

'**Don't be that way kit. You know you wouldn't mind mating with this girl. I can feel she could be strong and she's not bad on the eyes. A bit young but meh, beggars can't be choosers. Besides I approve**' added the Fox with a perverted chuckle

'Kyubi you are an utterly perverted idiot!' hissed back the blond as he decided to shake the girl back into he world of the living

"Hey you okay?"

"What, oh sorry about that" replied the girl with a small blush at spacing out

"Nothing to be sorry about" answered the blond as he gave her a lopsided smile

"You're new around here aren't you?" asked the girl as she tried to solely pay attention to his face

"Yeah, just joined today" answered the blond as he extended his hand again and said "Naruto at your service"

"I'm Rogue" answered the newly named young women and continued "Sorry about over reacting before. Just that I was stressing about something I talked about with a friend'

"It's cool; it's happened to me too" responded the blond as he carelessly waved the apology away

"So do you need any help fining you next class?" asked Rogue hoping to make amends

"Yeah I'm kind of lost" answered the blond sheepishly as he gave her his schedule

"You have Mr. Doyle next, it's down the hall and to the left" responded Rogue as she pointed him to the right direction.

"Thanks; maybe I'll see you around Rogue" called out the blond as he waved good bye and got a nod as he made his way to class.

Waiting until he was far enough from hearing range she mumbled "You got nothing on him Scott. Cute and seems smart if he tried to avoid and argument with me. Though I wonder if you're a mutant; that would be a big help"

Unknown to her Naruto had heard Rogue speaking with his advance hearing

'Mutant? I have to find out more' thought the blond the blond has he left. 'That would defiantly explain the strange power I feel coming from her. Almost like a…bloodline?!' with that the blond stretched out his senses. That would explain why there are chakra signatures so much more developed. And he felt one right in his next class.

**Social science **

"Glad to see you decided to join us Mr. Namikaze." Remarked Mr. Doyle as the blond entered the class late.

"Oh, sorry about that teach, got lost on the road of life." Replied the Nin with a smirk remembering his late sensei's favorite excuse.

"Ah, very well just don't make this into a habit." Said Professor Doyle with a smile.

"Yeah, sure."

Naruto sat through Professor Doyle's lecture until there were only 15 min left of class. The entire time feeling the power coming from a teen who was asleep. It felt so weird tame yet wild. Along with this trying to ignore the looks that he would get from other students; the look of curiosity. Damn he always got annoyed by that look when it was directed at him; it always ended badly for him when he was younger.

Putting those thoughts aside he went back to thinking about what to do about the kids with strange chakra signatures. He needed a way to be able to get near them without arising to much suspicion. He just needed an opportunity.

"Evan and Naruto can you come up here for a minute; the rest of you can leave now" called out Mr. Doyle as class was about to end soon.

"Yeah teach?" asked the dark skinned boy that was to the right of the assassin.

"Well I was thinking about your request about extra credit for your last assignment and just thought of a way that it would benefit Naruto since he's new here"

"What's the assignment?" asked the blond shinobi already thinking of how this would truly benefit him

"Well it really is simple you see. All you will have to do is video tape your daily lives to present to the class. Since we're studying how the lives of individuals vary by the people that lead them. And at the same time how they can be similar" answered Mr. Doyle as he took out a video recorder from his desk

"Seems simple enough and I could really use the credit. So you up for it?" asked Evan as he looked at the taller blond

"Why not I have nothing better to do" answered Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders and took the camera.

"Alright thanks teach" called out Evan as both of them walked out of the class and stopped outside

"Alright I'm Naruto" began the shinobi as he extended his hand in kindness

"Cool, I'm Evan" answered the smaller boy as he shook the offered hand

"So do you have another class?" asked the jailer interested if they could get to this as quickly as possible.

"Yeah I got history" answered the young mutant in a bummed tone.

"Man I feel you I had it earlier and I can honestly say I rather watch paint dry. But anyways I have lunch so I'll see you up in front after next period" answered the assassin

"Yeah that sounds cool" called out Evan as he turned to leave and left the blond thinking 'Thank you Mr. Doyle'

"Now I wonder if the food here is as bad as the one from the academy" for some reason he highly doubted it.

**Lunchroom**

'God what the hell was that?' thought the blond as he made his way through the cafeteria after throwing away his so called lunch. He swears that even in the prisons during times of war the food was actually eatable. That damn meat even growled at him!

'**Kit, I've seen my share of demons. And trust me that was defiantly the worst looking one I have ever seen**' added the Fox with a look of disgust

'God I have to get that image out of my head' thought the blond as he tried to think of better images

'**How about that chick from earlier?**' suggested the demon with a perverted undertone

'Kyubi your hopeless' responded the blond in a dry tone

'**I've been told; but you got to admit that your attracted to that girl**'shot back Kyubi

'Whatever you say fox' mumbled the blond as he rolled his eyes. God he just wanted school to end; the damn mystery behind the strange signatures of some of the students here was driving him up the wall.

'I wonder how many more of these kids there are?' wondered the blond as he let his mind wonder; yet now correcting his past mistake and letting his instincts take over. All the while thinking of how he would handle the situation at hand.

'If there are plenty more of these kids out there what am I going to do?' thought the blond as he was nearing the exit.

'**Oi kit! Watch out…again!**' called out the Kitsune with humor seeping into his voice; man he loved how things fell into place.

"Not again" mumbled the blond as he turned just in time to see a girl he had noticed before while searching for other students slip on some spilled gravy and coming at him. However this time the blond was ready and thanks to years of harsh training was able to catch the smaller girl by wrapping an arm around her torso. Moving quickly the blond caught the floating tray along with each of the items on it with practiced ease.

"Um wow…thanks" responded the girl with a blush after a minute of noticing where her predicament had led her to

"No problem; always happy to be of help" answered the blond with a crooked grin causing the girls heartbeat to speed up. Weird how his shinobi training came to use even outside the art of assassination.

'**I think you broke her kid'** commented the fox with a as he saw the girls eyes trail the body of his host

'Hey it's not my fault, this happened with Rogue too' shot back the jailer

'**Ne whatever kid; you just found your self another mate. This one, like the last, seems attracting enough. Young but could be strong; I approve**' called out the fox as he finished his assessment of the girl.

'Kyubi you're starting to creep me out. And get it through your thick over grown head. I will not go around mating with any girl I see' responded the blond even though he was attracted to the girl.

"You know I don't mind holding onto you. But I think we might give the lunch ladies the wrong assumption' commented the blond as he tried to get the girls attention away from his chest

"What? Oh I'm so sorry" apologized the girl as she stepped away from the blonds hold

"It's okay; it's happened before and will probably happen again'" answered the blond as he gave her back her tray.

"That was pretty amazing how you caught me and everything" complimented the girl as she gave him a smile. Causing the blond to raise an eyebrow; why was it that this girl and Rogue were the only girls that he could actually have a real conversation with?

"Simple task with my skill" responded the blond with no hint of being overconfidence as the girl would expect from a normal teenage boy.

'Then again he doesn't look that young' thought the brunette as she studied him closer; but tried to give no hint at it. To her he was what she would call near perfection. He was tall and from what she could tell muscular. Along with his breath taking eyes that captured her attention. And from that display that he just did he was skilled with his hands.

'That and the way he stands remind me of Mr. Logan' weird how this blond gave of the vibe of being totally in control. Seemed that those classes with the professors really could help on insight.

"I'm Kitty by the way" called out the mutant girl as she extended one arm out and held the tray with another.

"I'm Naruto and it's a pleasure to meet you" responded the blond with a smile as he shook her hand

"Your new here aren't you" asked Kitty as she looked at his face and saw his strange birthmarks

"What gave me away? But yeah I just got here a few weeks ago and started school today" answered the blond in a polite tone; trying to ignore the Kitsunes perverted jokes

"Weird I would have thought I would here about you sooner than now" commented the girl

"Yeah well I like to keep to myself in new territory" commented the blond as he looked at the clock

"Sorry to run on you like this but I have to get going Kitty" added the blond as he turned to leave

"Well maybe I'll see you around" replied the teenage girl

"Yeah maybe I will" called out the blond with a smile as he turned to leave and when he got near the door heard Kitty talking about him with Rogue.

'Weird they don't notice that I'm the same guy their talking about' thought the blond with a chuckle.

**Outside of the school**

"Where's the kid?" mumbled the blond as he stood outside his mustang ion front of the school. Though he didn't have to wait for long until he saw Evan walking up to him with his skateboard in hand.

"Wow…nice car" complimented Evan as he got near the blond

"Thanks; I figured I needed a ride while I'm here. They didn't have the one I wanted so I figured this was fast enough for now" responded the blond as they got in the car

"So you got your license?" asked Evan as he put on is seatbelt

"What license?" asked the blond with a grin causing the other boy to give him a grin

"That's cool; I don't judge"

"So where're we going" the blond questioned as he pulled away from the school

"Well the skate park isn't far from here and that's a place I usually hang out at" responded Evan as he pointed the blond in the direction

"Then we'll start there" answered the blond as he pulled out of the parking lot

"You're new here right?" asked Evan after a moment

"Yeah, just came in a couple of weeks ago." Replied the assassin with a nod

"So where you from?" questioned the curious mutant

"You probably never heard of it any ways, it's Konohagakure." Said the blond remembering the village hidden in the leaves. Along with everything he left behind

"Your right cant say I've ever heard of it," said Evan "Eh don't worry about it, you could say it's well hidden." Responded the blond as they arrived at the skate park and got out of the car.

"You coming?" asked Evan as the blond stopped a bit away from the other skaters

"Naw, I think I'll set up the camera here since I can get a better shot from here" replied the blond with a smile as he pointed to some steps that were in the center of the park. From that position he could get good footage of Evan and other skaters at any location

"Alright just remember to get me on tape" called out Evan as he ran off and put on his helmet.

"Yeah just get on with it. I'm not getting any younger!" called out the blond with a smile as he was on top of the steps and turned on the recorder. Even though he was a bit away from the others he could here Evan explaining to them who he was and what they were doing.

Deciding to focus on the task at hand the blond began to record Evan and watch as several of the others begin to do tricks; apparently trying to get recorded to.

'Some of these brats are actually pretty good' commented the blond as he got Evan dropping in on the bowl

'**Please only you and other pathetic humans would think this would be useful. These tricks would only get you killed in battle**' argued the fox in a bored voice; he could honestly say that these human were boring him faster each day.

'I never said that these tricks would be useful in battle and it is true that they would only get you killed. But that doesn't mean you should say its useless Kyubi.' defended the blond as he continued to video tape the others. Though soon found his mind wonder into past memories as he saw some of the boys grin in happiness and excitement along with achievement.

'They remind me of that time I decided to train Konohamaru for the Chunin Exams. Damn kid was so happy after he taught him how to make his body work in better sync with his mind' the brat had wanted an advantage over some of the stronger competitors so the blond had decided to help him train for the upcoming matches. Easy to say the kid had drastically improved over the course of the month.

'Damn kid was good; just like the old man' thought the blond as he saw Evan coming toward him. And handed him the camera to see the footage that the blond had caught.

'I can tell this kid reminds of Ko and from what I can tell he can be good at anything he wants as long as he tries' thought the blond as Evan gave him back the camera with a grin

"Dude that stuff on there I sick. How the heck did you even get that angle on tape?" asked Evan as he pointed to a part on the footage

"Just luck I suppose; besides you guys were making it easy for me" responded the blond as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Whatever it was its awesome. So you want to take a go at it?" asked Evan as he extended his board out to the blond

"No thanks; I don't think I want to owe you a board" responded the blond with a wave of his hand

"Why you that bad?" asked Evan in a teasing tone

"No I just want you to get jealous after the tricks I can do; along with you getting mad after I trash your board with the tricks I have in mind" responded the blond casually

"Then why don't you show me?" challenged Evan with a grin

"I would but I think we should probably move on while we still got time" answered the blond

"Yeah I guess we have enough footage of this place" agreed Evan before he turned around and called out to his friends "Hey I'll see you later!"

"Yeah man!" called back a boy with spiky hair before going down a ramp

"So what place should we hit next?" asked Evan as they got in the blonds car

"Well I guess we could go to your place next; since that's a place that you actually do live in." suggested the blond; hoping that the mutant teen would go along with the plan

"I don't know man we usually don't have that many people over at the institute. Why not your place?" commented Evan

"That's a no go; I still have some stuff packed up" lied the blond before continuing "Besides what the worst you could have over there secret government experiments, maybe some aliens or some super soldiers perhaps?" asked the blond jokingly while a part of him was hopping it was true. What could he say it would be fun to get a fight. And with this energy from the kid he was sure he would.

"I guess it will probably be okay if we head over there for a bit" responded Evan with a shrug after weighing the pros and cons of brining the blond. After pointing the blond in the right direction he asked

"Hey wait what about you; I mean we did what I usually do. What do you do for fun?"

"I guess your right" agreed the blond as he sped up and after a moment responded "I think I may have something in the trunk that may solve the problem though"

"Like?" asked Evan as he got interested in the blonds answer

"You'll see" responded the blond with a grin

.

**Break**

'Well we're here" called out Evan as they both got out of the car and the blond went to the trunk and pulled out a wooden stick.

"What's up with the stick?" questioned Evan as he punched in the security code

"Oh, this it's a bokken, a wooden sword wouldn't do much good carrying around a real one in broad daylight" answered the blond

"Yeah, but why you take it out?" asked Evan ignoring the question of why the blond would carry one around with him

"Well you wanted to see what I did for fun well this is it" answered the blond as he twirled the bokken with ease

"Awe, cool come on, we can go over to the woods," answered the young mutant leading the blond a bit into the woods before turning on the camera "Aright lets see what you got Naruto"

"Aright, time to cut loose a little" responded the blond before sliding into the Uzumaki sword Style, the **Doragon Fuukaku (Dragon Style),** holding the booken in his right pointing towards the ground and his left at his side open and ready to strike, with his legs slightly bent, ready to spring forward. At a moments notice the blond began his assault against an invisible enemy, blocking and evading attacks before launching a series of attacks that seemed impossible for one to do. This had gone on for about twenty min before Evan called Naruto over saying they had gotten enough footage.

"Naruto dude that was totally sick, I had no idea someone could do that!" responded Evan, impressed

"Thanks, it's just something that was passed down on my mother's side of the family" responded the blond with a smile.

"Come on lets, head over to the mansion to get something to drink" suggested Evan has he led the blond up road

As they walked up to the mansion the blond gave a whistle. "Damn you got it good dude."

"Yeah, it is pretty sweet," said Evan with a smirk. Yup being a mutant sometimes pays off; especially when Xavier was the one paying for it.

"I bet man, I can't wait to see the inside of this place," said Naruto returning the smirk. Oh yeah he wanted to see why that place oozed with power.

"About that man, the professor is kind of strict about guest" asked Evan with an apologetic grin. Damn it seemed he would have to go the ninja way for this.

"Its cool, wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Said the shinobi with a shrug of the shoulders while he cursed his luck.

"I'll go get us some drinks though. I'll be out in a minute." Called out Evan as he began walking away.

"Yeah sure, take your time" said the nin, as soon as Naruto was sure that Evan was out of sight he called out **Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone jutsu), **before a clone phased into existence, "You know what to do. I want info on every person here; after you do disperse"

"Right boss" as he vanished into the shadows, leaving to fulfill its task.

As Naruto sat down on the steps of the institute he felt to energy sources coming in close.

Seemed this place was a magnet for the people with that strange chakra signatures; since those two girls from earlier were showing up

"Didn't expect us to meet so fast after seeing each other a couple of hours ago. So what are you to pretty girls doing out here?"

"We live here" clarified Kitty with a small blush as she shot Rogue a look. 'No fair how does Rogue know him too?'

"The thing is what you are doing here?" asked Rogue as she pushed down her blush while lifting a brow

"We'll I was walking by and saw the mansion and thought 'Wow nice house might some cute girls and if not then I'll make myself a sandwich.' Though I was kind of hoping for an alien fight with so much security. Though I did at least get the cute girl part right" said Naruto with a grin causing both girls to giggle.

While still blushing from the compliment Kitty asked "You know you never did tell us why you were here?" After saying this she took a seat next to him while Rogue mirrored her and took a seat on his other side, earning her a glare from Kitty, all Rouge did was grin back.

"Oh, right well I'm here with my partner, Evan, on some extra credit project." Responded Naruto, while showing his bokken "Who, by the way is taking way to long for just getting us some drinks." And finished with a chuckle.

"Yeah, knowing him he's probably stuffing his face, right now." Said Rogue, "Like, yeah that sounds something he would do." Added Kitty with a giggle at the end.

"What, I was abandoned for food! Eh sounds like something I would do too for ramen." The blond stated at first with a shocked tone but quickly changed to an understanding tone with a sagely nod at the end. Causing the girls to role their eyes at his antics, but still kept on smiling.

"But, it has to be great living in a place like this, huh?" asked the blond while motioning towards the mansion.

"Yeah most of the time yeah; that is until the professors like Logan make us do some crazy stuff" replied Rogue.

"Like what?" asked the curious blond hoping to get more info out of them.

"Well like you could say that Mr. Logan can be kind of tough with his teaching methods sometimes" responded Kitty while thinking 'Yeah right more like training and torture'

"Damn, well as fun as it has been fun talking to you two, but I have to get going, mind telling Evan to finish the project" said Naruto while handing them the camera. "Though you know I'm still kind of new to this scene so wouldn't mind having some guides around the town. Especially since you two are so cute and it'll be my treat"

"Yeah" "Of course" both girls responded at the same time still blushing, and then noticing what the other had said shot annoyed looks

Naruto noticing the looks replied with a lopsided grin "Well then I guess I'll se you two ladies later"

"Yeah see you later" both replied as he walked off and turned and gave each other heated glares

"How do you know him already?" asked Kitty as she crossed her arms

"I met him this morning. You?" asked Rogue as she glared back at her fellow mutant

"I met him right before lunch. And before you start that you saw him first. I call dibs on him" replied Kitty

"What no way" argued Rogue before she continued "Besides I seem to remember you having a crush on Lance"

"Lance who?" asked Kitty feigning ignorance

Soon Evan came out of the house with some snacks and drinks, but noticing Naruto being absents asked "Hey, either of you know where the guy with the wooden sword?"

"You, mean Naruto" asked Kitty, getting a nod as a response, "He had to leave; he said you had to finish your part of the project by yourself." Said Kitty while handing the camera to Evan

"Awe man I knew I should have just grabbed anything!" responded Evan before turning to the girls who had a gleam in their eyes.

"Say porcupine; what do you know about Naruto?" began Rouge as both girls closed in on him, who both found a common goal which was one thing info on the blond shinobi and their source, well poor unfortunate Evan.

**Naruto's apartment **

'Ne, Kyubi what do think' asked Naruto as sorted through the memories of his dispersed clone. They were trained it seemed but not the ways they needed to be to control their powers.

'**These 'mutant' powers just seem like kekegenkai if you ask me' **replied the fox.

'Just what I was thinking, it just seems like their genes haven't settled down yet though which would explain why they appear at random" said Naruto.

'**So what now?' **asked the demon as he let out a yawn

'I'm not sure there are many roads I can take from here. But I'm not sure which would benefit them" responded the blond as he leaned back into a chair

'**Remember brat it has to benefit you and your mates first**' added the fox in a bored tone yet at the same time teasing

"You blasted fox I told you they are not my mates!" growled out the blond as he stood up

'**Keep telling your self that kit. You know that you're attracted to those two**' commented the fox

'I admit that I am but that still doesn't give you the excuse to call them my 'mates'" responded the blond as he opened his doorway and left to scout out the mansion in person

**Break**

'These two 'wolverine' and sabertooth' are defiantly are two to look out for. Their abilities make epically their regenerative powers would even give ANBU, trouble' thought the blond as he watched the mini battle that took place at the Xavier institute. And was soon shadowing wolverine as he followed sabertooth. Though soon wolverine gave up as he lost the trail and opted to return to the institute. Naruto did learn how sabertooth found the institute, it seemed that Evan had returned to the skate park but was ambushed by sabertooth who took the camera and found wolverine on it and returned it before Evan noticed.

So here he was stalking the predator, Sabertooth, as he stalked as he put it 'three little pigs' to hold hostage to get wolverine in the open. So as soon as the three teens stopped in an open meadow he moved in closer to them as he saw sabertooth begin to wait patiently for the opportune time to strike, just incase he was required to intervene. While he waited for Sabertooth to strike he enjoyed the little show Kitty and Rouge performed, though he also noticed how Evan was a bit on edge.

'Ah, so that his game he planned this from the time they left the institute. I'll give him that he at least knows to correct his mistakes but he's still over his head.' Thought the shinobi, going through all the possible scenarios.

Then in a flash sabertooth made his presence known to the teens, as he attacked them. Going after Evan fist but as the teen was expecting him he showed why his code name was, Spyke, crying out in pain and anger Sabertooth throwing him towards Rouge, causing both to fall to the floor in a heap. Turning towards Kitty he lunged towards hoping to catch her quickly, only for her to phase right through him, but not expecting the back hand he sent towards her which sent her towards a tree.

While this was happening Naruto was analyzing each and every one of them though anger did surge through him when he saw Rouge being hit with Evan and was just about to go down their and skewer sabertooth with** Futon:** **Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Blade of Wind) **and then roast him with **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)** after he back handed Kitty into the tree. Though wolverine beat him to it when he lunged out from the bushes at sabertooth and began fighting him. Though Rouge recovered and snuck behind Sabertooth and absorbed some of his powers knocking him out.

Wolverine then turned too Evan "You planned this didn't you porcupine?"

"Yeah well, I thought it was the least I could do for allowing him to find you" responded the teen.

"You idiotic boy, you could've been killed and that includes you two as well and now because of this you all grounded" called out Logan while looking at Kitty and Rouge before picking up sabertooth

"For how long?" questioned Kitty, with big puppy eyes

"Don't you give me those eyes half-pint, and well till she wolf there shaves off the fur." Responded wolverine

"Don't worry Rouge I'll keep Naruto company, till you shed your fur" responded teasingly towards Rogue, before running away from Rogue.

"Get back here Kitty!" yelled Rogue

"Like no way, you might have rabies!" yelled back Kitty

Though looking up in the trees Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as every thing turned out alright, and a chuckle at the girl's antics.

'I guess things will be interesting in the future' thought the Nin as he phased out, making his way home.

**Break**

"Yo Evan finished the project" called out the blond as he saw the boy in class.

"Oh, hey Naruto, yeah, and I think you'll like what I added" replied Evan with a smirk as he showed Naruto Kitty and Rogue dancing.

"I guess Mr. Doyle was right some people just do have things in common. But no fair, how come you, got Kitty and Rogue to dance for you?" questioned the blond.

"Trust me it wasn't easy, but they owed me a favor" responded Evan, remembering them interrogating him for info on Naruto. God he didn't want to know what the center of the earth would look like after Kitty threaten to take him there if he didn't tell her what he knew of the blond

"Wouldn't mind for a live performance though." Responded the blond with a smirk

"Well now that you mentioned it they are performing in some play" informed the mutant

"Hm, guess I'll swing by later to watch it" replied the blond with a shrug as they entered the class

**Break**

The show in Naruto opinion was pretty good though the only thing that only got his real attention was seeing Kitty and Rogue dance in those outfits they were wearing; I mean can you blame him his sensei was the king of perverts

While getting up Naruto heard his name being called out and turned to see Evan waving him over. Reaching Evan he asked

"So, what you think of it?"

Who got a reply of "This was not worth spending my afternoon on" This got a chuckle in response. "Eh it wasn't that bad."

"So that your aunt and the professor?" asked Naruto motioning towards the adults a little ways off. He had the vague description from his clone of who they were but he had no idea of what they could do. So in his mind it would be best to make a good impression until he found out more about them.

"Huh yeah come on I'll introduce you." Responded Evan leading the blond towards the adults.

"Aunty O and Professor X this is my friend Naruto... you know I never got your last name." Commented Evan with a smile

"I never gave it but it's Namikaze" replied Naruto with a grin while shaking the adult's hands.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Namikaze," said Charles shaking hands with Naruto who responded in casual tone "The pleasure is mine sir" though as Charles was about to peek into his mind because for some reason he felt something off with the boy. Something about the boy felt familiar but he couldn't remember the reason.

'**Kit**' warned the fox that was inside the blonds mind as he flicked off the mans attempt to view his containers mind

'I know fox' responded the blond as he bent down and whispered '"So that's your game, huh?

"But honestly didn't anyone ever tell you not to look into others minds without permission? Besides what's in here" said the blond while pointing at his head before he continued "Is something you don't want to see; trust me it could break you. So just sit back and relax. When the time comes I'll explain everything."

"Well if you excuse me I think I'll go see the girls" said the Nin with a smile before walking off towards back stage. Oh how he loved messing with peoples heads at time, heck he was sure the man would be on edge, he liked that.

"Charles, what was all that about?" asked Ororo as she watched the blond walk away. Honestly she had no idea what the boy had just done. But the look on Xavier's face made her want to keep an eye on the boy. But as she did keep an eye on him he disappeared into the crowd and the crowd wasn't that big.

"I'm not sure but as soon as we return to the mansion I have to check on cerebro" said Professor X in an urgent tone as he looked into the crowd. He wasn't sure if that young man was the one he had felt so long ago but he had to find out.

"Is every thing ok, Aunty O?" asked Evan with a raised eyebrow, what the hell had just happened. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea bringing the blond over; but the blond seemed like an okay person.

"I'm sure it's nothing but I want you to be careful around your new friend," said Ororo calmly as she put a hand on the professors shoulder

"It's fine Evan you did nothing wrong" called out Xavier as he sensed the boys feeling before he continued "Your friend however seems to show a gift similar to ours that caught me off guard"

"So he could be one of us?" asked Evan

"Perhaps but the boy wants to move at his own pace. So we should respect that" answered Charles after calming down

**Backstage**

"Why you turn him down you were, just crushing on him a few days ago?" Questioned Rogue as she watched the rejected boy leave

"I'm not sure but I'm not that into him." answered Kitty while thinking about a certain blond.

"Hopefully I'll get a better answer than the poor kid." Called out a voice behind them, only to turn around and see Naruto standing at the doorway to the backstage.

"Damn it, don't do that boy" said Rogue with a hard tone

"Heh, sorry about that, just wanted to come back here and congratulate you two lovely ladies on the awesome show." Responded the blond while scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks" they both said slightly blushing at the compliment.

"How did you manage to get back here Naruto?" questioned Kitty as she lifted a brow

"Oh, that's simple I am the only ninja around so of course I could get in here with no problem. They don't make ninja proof locks here do they?" said the blond proudly.

"Yeah a ninja, right" said Rogue sarcastically as she smiled at the boy

"I'm hurt you seriously don't think I'm a ninja! I mean come I look like one don't I?" said the blond with mock hurt over his face, causing both girls to giggle at his antics.

"More like samurai, from what we saw on the video" responded Rogue

"Eh, you two saw that?" asked the blond getting two nods "Eh, that's more from my moms side of the family though she did follow in both the paths of the samurai and ninja, while my dad just followed the ninja way"

"Meh, this is getting beside the point I wanted to know if you two would want to go out for a bite to eat?" asked the blond as he gave them a smile

"Yes... I mean yeah sure that sounds nice but I think Rogue has some plans with a friend." Responded Kitty with a smile while turning towards Rogue.

"Actually I don't; they got the flu" responded Rogue while shooting a smile back at her friend

"Great, let's go" said the blond leading them out; along with trying to ignore the jabs that the two girls were throwing at each other thinking he couldn't hear. Man being a ninja was the best! Especially when you could hear two pretty girls arguing over you.

As they made their way towards the parking lot, Rogue asked "So this was your car we saw the other day?"

"Yeah I had to go with something fast so I just picked this baby" said the blond as they reached a black Mustang Shelby.

"Wow like you're so lucky," said Kitty as she admired the car

"I suppose so" responded the blond as they got in

"So what you already have your license" asked Rogue as she climbed in the back

"Like I said before to Evan; what license?" responded the blond with a smirk as he started the car

"You know that could get you into some trouble with the professor's right?" asked Kitty as she gave the blond a look

"Well then I guess this'll be our secret huh?" asked the blond as he pulled out of the parking lot and asked "How about you? You got your license?"

"I got my permit but lets just say not that the professors don't really volunteer to show me" responded Kitty as she blushed a little

"That's because it's hazardous to teach you about driving" added Rogue with a smile

"I'll teach you if you want" proposed Naruto before the girls could start fighting

"You mean it?" asked Kitty while smiling at the boy. Tonight was defiantly a good night she was going out to eat with a cute boy even if Rogue was coming along as well and she was getting a driving instructor. 'A cute one at that' added Kitty mentally

"You really, don't want to do that Naruto unless you can pay for the repairs you're car will need" called out Rogue

"Ne don't worry; I doubt I'll need any repairs that bad. Besides lets just say I know a guy that could help me out if the need comes by" responded Naruto before they drove off towards downtown for a place to get a bite.

**Italian Restaurant**

Finding a restaurant the blond had visited before the three had decided to go ahead in. Sitting in a booth in one of the corners the blond sat facing the two girls who were poking the last of the lasagna.

"You weren't kidding when you said this place was good Naruto" complemented Kitty as she took a sip of her soda

"What can I say, I'm a man who knows his food" responded the shinobi with a shrug as he leaned back into the seat. Truth of it this was where he had gotten his car; what could he say he didn't want to go through all the damn paper work. Besides his boy had told him the car had just been fresh from the line. From one thief to another he supposed.

"Mind if I ask a question?" asked Rouge with a smile

"You just did but go ahead" answered the blond and got a half hearted glare

"Well we know that you're new around here, so where did you come from?"

"You could say I came from rural Japan" answered the blond half lying. As far as he could gather that's where he should had descended from, though the so called ninja from this place were nothing compared to him.

"Oh, wow" added Kitty happy that she was finally gathering information off the enigma before her "So what's with the big change of location?"

Oh he knew the answer 'Nothing much just landed in here when I was fighting the psycho that ruined my life. Oh and I really am a ninja, five bucks I can kill everyone around us in ten seconds' yeah like he could really tell them that.

"Oh nothing much just felt like getting to know a new scene and I can defiantly say that it worth it. If I had known that you two were here than I would have come sooner" responded the blond while giving them a smile and received what he was going after. Yup being him was good judging from their blushes. Though he could tell by the look in their eyes he wouldn't be the one doing the interrogating…just his luck.

**AN: Aright another chapter done, don't know when the next will be up since school and all but I'll try to get one up each week, maybe. Remember review but just don't leave a review like 'Update soon', I mean it's nice and all but I need more depth in the review to know what you really think. Well C'ya. **


	3. Off To Camp Ironback

**Aright another chapter is here, to tell the truth I never would had thought this story would be so popular, so enjoy ,Oh and read the note on the bottom,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men Evolution, if I did you'd be watching this, oh I also don't own 'Let me go' by Three Doors Down**

**Sigh 'For the love of Kami kit, why are you in a **_**survival**_** camp!' asked the irritated kitsune**

'I told ya fox I got to get some info on Mystique and her boys.' Responded Naruto as he got in line with the others as they got of the bus.

"You will not be making wallets, neckties, or paper weights. You will not be engaging in patens sac races or water balloon tosses or pony rides. You will be taking 20 miles hikes, repealing 200 ft cliffs and crossing treacherous waters, with no more than a rope and all the courage you can muster, do you read me?" Informed sergeant Hawks.

"Yes, sergeant Hawks, sir." responded all the teens with respect, well except Naruto who was bored as hell.

"I said do you read me?" asked sergeant Hawks once again.

"Yes, sergeant Hawks, sir." Responded all the teens again while Naruto was thinking "The fuck, he going deaf or something?'

"Welcome to Iron back survival camp, a name you soon won't forget."

"Now here we have a young man Scott Summer, whose scholastic achievements at Bayville High have earned him the rank of group leader, you will be following his lead, you got 10 minutes to stow your gear and report to the training field, dismissed!" yelled out sergeant Hawks with a tone of finality before he walked away.

"Oh I'm going to be dead, in like two days." said Kitty as she sat down on her luggage.

"What about me I'm a city kid?" responded Evan

"What did we do to deserve this?" asked Kurt

"I'm going AWOL anyone know how to hotwire a school bus?" asked Rogue as she turned towards the bus

"Oh, I do, I do" said Naruto from behind them scaring them by catching them of guard.

"Naruto!" responded Kitty, Rogue, and Evan

"The only one" responded the blond with a cheerful smile

"Who are you?" asked Jean

"Naruto Namikaze, at your service my lady" said Naruto with a cheesy accent, while kissing the back of Jeans hand earning him self a blush from Jean and a glare from Scott.

"Hey" yelled out Kitty and Rouge at the same time causing both girls to glare at each other.

"Oh sorry about that" said Naruto before kissing both their hands as well causing both to blush.

"You know, I tried calling you two but didn't get any answer" said the blond

"Oh sorry about that, the professors grounded us for coming some so late." Answered Kitty half lying.

"What the fuck, you just came home 40 minutes late" responded the blond

"That's just what I said but they wouldn't listen" said Rogue while crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you really do know how to hotwire a bus?" asked Evan and Kurt looking at Naruto as some kind of god, they really did not want to go through this training.

"Wait, nobody is going anywhere" said Scott

"Oh, yeah sure but I'm not going to" informed the blond, making Scott relax, the last thing he needed was to tell the professor that he lost some of them.

"What why?" asked Evan

"Because it is way too much fun out here!" responded the blond with a grin as they walked to the cabins.

**Break**

"Aright maggots lets begin today with that twenty mile hike I promised" said sergeant Hawks leading the teens to the trail.

"You know I introduced my self back their but, I didn't get your names" asked Naruto to Scott, Jean, and Kurt

"Oh, sorry about that I'm Jean, and that's Scott and Kurt" Jean responded with a blush at not introducing herself while pointing at the boys as they were introduced, who in turn waved at Naruto.

"So Naruto you actually like this stuff?" asked Kurt

"Oh, yeah, I love the out doors" informed the blond

"What, why?" questioned Kitty from Naruto's left

"That's simple you could say back where I'm from its required to learn this kind of stuff" Naruto responded

"Wait so you have to learn this kind of stuff" asked Rogue from his right

"Not everyone just a select few who wish to learn it, but it does come in handy." Said the blond

"Wait, why?" questioned Scott interested in the topic

"Ah, another simple question, those select few, are trained to be….." said the Nin watching as the x-men gave their attention only to him

"Well, what?" asked Jean

"Ninja of Konohagakure" said the blond proudly, causing them to facefault rather comically.

"Are, you still going on about being a ninja, boy?" asked Rogue

"I still don't know why you and Kitty won't believe me?" said the blond with mock hurt.

"Cause it's totally crazy" said Kitty

"Aright how about if I prove I'm a ninja you and Rogue have to go out with me, at least once." challenged the blond

"Okay, sure" responded the girls eagerly while blushing.

"Aright, but it isn't time yet but soon I promise that" said the blond as they continued their hike, leaving six confused teens following.

**After the hike**

"Aright maggots up" ordered sergeant Hawks as the every one but Naruto and Pietro, got up from where they were resting.

"The next activity you will have to accomplish will have to catch dinner, for this you may get into separate groups." Said sergeant Hawks, causing the teens to whine, while gathering the items sergeant Hawks provided which were a flint, and some twine.

Soon the teens broke up into separate groups, on one side there were the kids from the institute, Mystique's boys, and some other kids that the blond didn't bother to look at.

Walking up too the x-men Naruto asked "Hey mind if I join up with you guys?"

"What's wrong I thought you liked this kind of stuff?" asked Scott with a teasing tone

"Oh, I do just think that we could get done faster if we worked together." Said the blond with a grin

"Yeah, sure I guess your right" responded Scott after getting nods of approval and some death glares from Kitty and Rogue which told him their would be pain if he didn't.

"Great, any plan?" asked the blond getting no response.

Sigh "Aright I'm going to guess that hawk wants us to fish, since he gave us some twine and brought us close to the river." Informed the blond getting nods of approval of that idea

"So Kurt and Evan you guys go find some fire wood and watch out for poison ivy, Kitty, Rogue, and Jean you girls work on the fire pit, and Scott and I will go fishing, every body cool with that?" asked the blond after taking charge. Getting nods of approval.

"Aright Scott lets go" said Naruto while getting the twine.

"So any idea how to do this" asked Scott

"Yeah, I think I do" responded the blond while getting some tree limbs that were near the tree line.

Moments later the girls came over, leaving Evan and Kurt to tend to the fire, to see if Naruto and Scott had caught anything only to see Scott sitting near the edge with a pole made from a tree limb and some twine.

"Catch anything Scott" asked jean

"Yeah, see" responded Scott showing her some fish that he hade managed to catch.

"Say where's, Naruto?" questioned Kitty

Her only response was for Scott to motion towards a pile of clothing that was nearby.

"Why are all his cloths on the ground?" asked Rogue with a blush.

This time the only response was the waters surface to break, showing Naruto in the water with some twine in his mouth.

"Hey girls!" said the blond while putting the fish that was on the spear thru the twine that he had in his mouth.

"N-naruto are you doing?" questioned a blushing Kitty as saw the blond coming closer.

"That's simple I'm catching dinner" said the blond while pulling the twine up above the surface to show he had at least a dozen fish.

"You know what she means, boy why are you naked?" asked a blushing Rogue.

"Well I didn't want to get my cloths wet" said the blond cheekily "Now if you mind taking the fish back to the fire, I don't feel like giving a free show."

After hearing this, the girls took off with the fish while blushing.

**Break **

After heading back to the cabins after having dinner with the kids in the institute, the blond decided to get some late night training, I mean come on theirs no way he could get any training back at Bayville. As if gliding the blond stealthy made his way back towards a clearing he saw not to far off from the camp, this way he would be near incase anything happened.

When he got to the clearing he quickly summoned 200 clones.

'Okay I want 50 of you to go practice chakra control, I can feel it slipping away again, and the rest of you come at me with the intent to kill, I need a work out,' and with this the battle royal began.

**Back at camp**

Rogue couldn't get any sleep her mind was plagued with images of Naruto. Deciding to go for a late night walk, she slipped out of the cabin she was sharing with Kitty and Jean.

As she made her way to the woods she began to hear what sounded like someone …singing? Her curiosity got the best of her and followed the voice. 'I mean what's the worst that I can find' was the thought going thru her mind

**Back with Naruto **

Naruto had just finished his 'spar' as he put it with his clones and dismissed the clones that were working on chakra control. Sitting down to catch his breath he summoned a acoustic guitar he had in a scroll, began to strum a few notes, the truth he picked it up as a way to get over boredom , but over time found it relaxing.

'**I still say it's a waste of time gaki' **said the fox in a bored tone

'Meh who asked you fox, besides your just jealous you can't do this' responded the blond getting a growl in response. Soon he began to play and sing

One more kiss could be the best thing

But one more lie could be the worst

And all these thoughts are never resting

And you're not something I deserve

The image of him and Ino spending had months bonding flashed by him; she truly was one of the few who actually wanted him for him. But he knew it was coming to an end, he couldn't put her in danger and it was only a matter of time before Akastuki made their move.

In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

And this seems real to me

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

And you love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go

Let me go

The image of leaving Ino in the rain after telling her they couldn't be anything but friends, they had grown close over time bonded and fallen for each other. But he couldn't put her in danger; Akastuki was getting close

I dream ahead to what I hope for

And I turn my back on loving you

How can this love be a good thing

When I know what I'm goin through

The image of him going thru all the training to achieve his goal of finally beating Sasuke, defeating Akastuki and becoming Hokage. Akastuki struck and along with this attack they took away his only chance too be with the only women too ever see the real him, they took his life in the Shinobi world away.

In my head there's only you now

This world falls on me

In this world there's real and make believe

And this seems real to me

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

You love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go

Just let me go...

Let me go

The images of Kitty and Rogue flash thru his mind, these two were now the only ones he had left that he imagined he could truly care about in an intimate level, something about them just called to him and he be damned if he let this chance go by.

And no matter how hard I try

I can't escape these things inside I know

I knowww...

When all the pieces fall apart

You will be the only one who knows

Who knows

You love me but you don't know who I am

I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand

And you love me but you don't know who I am

So let me go

Just let me go

And you love me but you don't

You love me but you don't

You love me but you don't know who I am

And you love me but you don't

You love me but you don't

You love me but you don't know me

'Finally after all this time of being alone, of suffering alone, I'm being given the chance once again too find companionship to find….love, perhaps I'm not destined to be alone.'

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard some clapping coming from behind a tree, when the person came to light he saw it was Rogue

"I never would have thought of you as the musician type" responded Rogue as she took a seat near the tree he was sitting by.

"I'll take that as a compliment" said the blond with a kind smile

"I can't say I've heard of that song before" responded Rogue

"You wouldn't have, I wrote that one day while at home" informed the blond

"Really, it's really beautiful, so that's what you want to do with your life?" asked the x-girl

"To tell the truth, I just do it for fun, it's relaxing" responded the blond

"So why are you out here if you don't mind me asking, it's kind of dangerous out here by yourself." Asked the blond

"Oh, I just came out for a walk, when I heard you I came closer, besides I had far to much going thru my head, besides your one to talk your out here alone" remarked Rogue

"Ah, but you see any thing out here poses no threat to me" said the blond in a proud tone

"What if a bear, tried to maul you" challenged Rogue with a smile

"Well that's simple I'd make me a new rug with its fur and have enough meat for a month" retorted the blond, causing Rogue to giggle.

"You know, I know you and Kitty where lying to me when I asked why you two didn't answer my calls." Said Naruto offhandedly

"What, no we weren't" responded Rogue quickly

"Chill I don't mind, you must've had a good reason" said the blond sensing the girl panic

"Wait, how'd you find out?" asked Rogue

"Oh, I wasn't completely sure, till now, I just felt that Kitty wasn't telling me everything, she wouldn't look me in the eyes when she was telling me." Said the blond while offering her a hand up.

"Why, you sneaky little…" responded Rogue while taking the offered hand.

"Eh don't worry about it, I've cracked harder people, but if you don't mind me asking why didn't you answer?" asked the blond while they headed back to camp

"It wasn't a complete lie, it's just that the professors don't really trust you for some reason" said Rogue

"Ah, that explains a lot you know, if I were them I probably wouldn't trust a dashingly handsome blond with two beautiful young ladies as yourselves that late too." Responded the Nin with a grin, causing Rogue to giggle at his response but also blush at his compliment. She also remembered the conversation she and Kitty overheard while listening in on the Professors.

_Flashback night of the school play_

After Xavier had sent both girls off to bed after informing them of being grounded, he turned too Logan and Ororo.

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on them Charles" asked Logan

"Perhaps so Logan but it's for the best, if they distance themselves from this Naruto boy" responded Xavier

"Why, in gods name should they Charles, he seems like quite a nice boy?" asked Ororo curiously

"Its just that at the play tonight, I sensed that something was off so when I went to take a peak in his mind he sensed me, and I don't mean to sound arrogant but nobody has ever been able accomplish that, then their was his warning that I 'would soon understand'." Explained Xavier

_Flashback end_

By the time Rogue snapped awake from her thoughts they had arrived at the camp and at her cabin.

"Well I guess this is good night, probably have I long day tomorrow, just no more late night walks, and if you do wake me up." Said Naruto

"I'm a big girl you know, I can take care of myself, but thanks" responded Rogue

"I know, it'll just put me at rest" said the blond while walking off too bed

**Next Day at Noon**

"Aright maggots, your next challenge is to climb these ropes, go down the zip line, into the rafts, and navigate your way safely too the finish line." Commanded sergeant Hawks

"What that's it?" mumbled the blond disappointed, into Kitty's ear, making said girl blush from the closeness.

"Neh, before we get started can you tie my hand behind my back Kitty" asked the blond while producing a rope out of no where.

"Yeah sure" the girl responded while tying his left hand behind his back "Getting cocky huh Naruto" asked Evan

"Nope just making it challenging" said the blond with a smirk

"Aright, get set and go!" said sergeant Hawks, though raising an eyebrow at the blond.

As soon as the words left his mouth the teens scrambled for the ropes, they each began to climb, except blob who broke his rope after trying, the ones who were having an easy time with this seamed to be Scott, lance , and not surprisingly Naruto with his hand still behind his back.

"Give it up Summers, theirs no way you'll win" taunted Lance as he got to the zip line

"No way, I'll lose to some punk like you Alvers" responded Scott as he reached the zip line as well

"Enough chit chat ladies get on with it" piped Naruto as he was close to getting the zip line.

Annoyed the two boys went down the zip line, followed by a grinning blond, Scott and Lance had reached the rafts first, while Naruto was taking a slower jog though was able to hear them arguing.

"You swim?" asked Lance towards Scott while untying the raft

"Yeah" was the response

"Pity" said Lance while using his powers to drop Scott into the river and making his boat move down the river, then jumping in his, own before it was popped by a beam from Scott.

'Ah, so an earth manipulator' thought Naruto as he reached his own raft, after seeing Lance in action.

'Eh, might as well help these two idiots' thought the blond while tossing said idiots into his own raft when he passed them, who then started to argue with each other, till Naruto intervened.

"You two, shut up or Kami help me I'll turn this boat around, this instant" commanded the blond with a glare. This had caused the ones still on shore to have comical sweat drops behind their heads.

As they reached the shore both Scott and Lance jumped out and run towards the finish line only to trip each other, while Naruto calmly passed both of them and crossed the finish line with a bored look on his face.

"You know you two truly are idiots, yes part of this was individual strength but also, to see if you would work together with others, yet all you did was arguing and fall into the river, causing me to help your sorry asses instead of waiting for the others." Said the irritated blond. Though this still didn't stop the arguing on the other side.

"You know the only reason blondie over there won, was because of pretty boy over there went ballistic after falling in" said Pietro flanked by Toad and Blob.

"Yeah, more like avalanvhed" shot back Kurt

"Please, you know Lance, deseves that ribbon" responded Toad

"You want that ribbon soo badly, how about I pin it too your forhead." Threatened Rogue

"Quiet down Maggots," yelled Sergeant Hawk blowing his whistle loudly.

**60 push ups later**

"Now since you all think you are tough guys, I will give you a task to prove it," said Sergeant Hawk as the teens got up.

"I have placed a flag on top of Mount. Humiliation, you will start from opposite trails, the first team to retrieve it wins," said Sergeant Hawk, while looking at each teen.

"Piece of cake, my team can sauna, I'll get it myself" said Pietro arrogantly.

"Not if I beat you to it first," challenge Kurt

"The whole team or you don't win, as proof I want a snapshot of your teammates and the flag" finished Sergeant Hawk

"Neh, serge mind if I go too feel like I'll get bored, and trust me you don't want me bored" asked the blond

"You know boy, I like your drive" complimented Sergeant Hawk

"Eh, thank I guess" responded the blond sheepishly scratching the back of his head

"I'll go get you a map on a trail that is more difficult, than the others" said before going to his cabin.

"Damn, Naruto I guess you weren't lying when you said you liked this stuff" said Evan

"Heh, yeah I just feel so alive out here" responded the blond

"Are you going to be okay, Naruto you heard Sergeant Hawk, the trail your taking is more difficult than ours and you're going by yourself" asked Kitty worried for the blond's safety

"Eh, don't worry about me, but thanks, I'm just worried I don't find a bear" responded the blond with a smile

"Why?" asked Kitty

"Cause the poor thing won't stand a chance against me" said the blond with a grin before walking off while waving.

"You know I'm ask myself if Naruto is mentally sane" said Evan with a grin

"Well at least know we won't have to worry about Lance and Scott blowing our cover in front of him" added Kurt

"We don't have to worry about that, Scott and Lance just agreed to not use powers the whole trip," said Jean

"Yeah right, like those two could ever agree on anything" responded Kitty sarcastically

**Break**

Sigh 'Traveling with ones self is so boring' thought the blond before he got the info from his dispersed clone he had shadowing Lances group.

'Alright so we got lance a earth manipulator with some training to control it could be Kage level, then Pietro near Kage level speed, then Blob jounin level strength, and finally Toad with high acrobatic abilities.'

'Threat level at the moment none, Pietro I can hit with a low level genjutsu, even though its my worse subject, and make him run into a wall or something, Toad and Blob I can easily match in taijutsu, and Lance with a long range ninjutsu' thought the blond disappointedly before gaining speed'

"God something happen already!" cried out the blond and was tempted to run into a tree for the heck of it

**Break**

Naruto had been hiding himself with his stealth while the others where getting Lance and his group out of the mine, after the idiots caused a cave in. They were just about to break out fighting, when the X-jet pulled up close to the mountain, revealing Storm,

"X-men, Professor Xavier and Mystique are in trouble and need your help." Informed Storm

Turning towards Lance Scott asked "You up for it?"

"Just don't get in my way" responded Lance before making his way to the jet.

'Things are defiantly getting interesting now' thought the blond as he threw a three pronged kunai at the jet.

**Back at Bayville**

In a flash of yellow, Naruto appeared next to the kunai; just a few minutes after the group went inside to confront the adversary. Before heading inside Naruto changed into his Jounin outfit and put on an Anbu cloak to hide his face. Making his way thru the mansion Naruto looked at the walls or what was left of a few Naruto saw a few claw marks.

'So whoever is here will defiantly be a challenge if they were able to beat wolverine if by the looks of things' thought the blond excited.

'**Please, every human has to be weak' **responded the fox

'You still there fox?' thought the Nin, getting a growl for a response.

After geeing near what seemed to be the battle field, it seamed that the teens were trying to get the helmet off the 'Juggernaut' after seeing some above average team work that the teens pulled off

'Though it could be better I can still see flaws all over the place' thought the blond though soon two of the four latches of the helmet were taken off by Nightcrawler and Quicksilver, followed by Kitty and Rogue who finished unlatching the last two, allowing for Toad to get the helmet, and letting the Professor knock him out telepathically.

Sigh 'So many flaws in their teamwork, but not bad for on the spot tactics, but that's something we'll have to work on' thought the blond as he phased out from view, heading back home, for some rest ' though this Juggernaut is defiantly someone I must face in the future'

**Aright another chapter done, and before you get started about Ino and Anko, please don't they wont be in the harem, yet, if every thing goes well it'll be in a sequel of this story, and why you may ask these two well because these two characters have much potential, and remember review, and please don't just put ' update soon' I want real opinions, to know how to improve the story. The next update will probably be Friday. **


	4. Coming out of the shadows

**KN: Sorry for the late update just got caught up in life and I wanted to work on the quality of the chapter. Sorry if Jean seemed to like Naruto in the last chapter she blushed because she was embarrassed of not introducing her self earlier. The harem will probably just stay small narutoxkittyxrogue, and MAYBE X23. I was going to have Naruto face the Juggernaut, but I dint like how it was coming out. **

**Oh and snake1980 you guessed it right , Uchiha Madara will be in this story, and will make an appearance, just don't know when, just going with the flow for now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men evolution. I also don't own Next go round by Nickelback**

**A Day before Summer Break**

"You know we never did find out what happened to Naruto" stated kitty as she grabbed some items from her locker

"Yeah now that you mention it, we never did find out after the 'incident', and I haven't seen that boy in days" replied Rogue as she closed her locker

"Aw, you do care," responded a voice from behind them, scaring them

They both turned around only to see Naruto smiling on them before they both bonked him on the head.

"What have we told you about doing that?" said a slightly irritated Rogue

"Don't" responded the blond sheepishly while nursing his bump

"So you run into any bears along your hike to the mountain?" asked Rogue with an amuse smile

"Yeah, but the damn things got scared after I tried to wrestle one" responded the blond, he honestly did, he figured it would take time to reach the institute and he didn't want to Hiraishin in the middle of the sky, so he had to pass the time some how.

"Naruto your crazy you know that right but you know it's nice to see you again" said Kitty with a smile

"Yeah, sorry about that I was kind of busy with some stuff" responded the blond with a grin

"You know, boy, hearing you say that makes me think you're up to something" said Rogue with an accusing tone.

"I'm shocked you would think I would be up to something that you wouldn't approve of" said the blond while thinking 'Canada, underground fights, here I come'

"So are you going any where this summer Naruto?" asked Kitty curios if they could hangout during the summer.

"I'm actually going away to Canada, for the summer you could say I got a 'job' to keep me afloat for next the next school year" said the blond before he noticed that both girls seemed depressed.

"But don't worry I'll be back soon and who knows I might bring gifts" said the blond hoping to cheer them up

"You know they say the faster one leaves the sooner they'll be back" responded Rogue with a small smile, before her a Kitty shoed him away before wishing him luck.

Sigh "Its going to be a long summer without him isn't it" asked Kitty

"Yeah, but who knows maybe the professors will back off for a while" responded Rogue

**After summer break**

Sigh "Why must the summer break end so quickly?" asked Kurt as he ate breakfast before going to school.

"It's not that bad, Kurt" responded Kitty as she ate her apple. "Yeah fuzz ball suck it up" added Rogue

"Just ignore them Kurt they just want to go cause of Naruto being back, not sure if I should be jealous or sorry for the guy, honestly" said Evan

"Shut it porcupine" responded Rogue while she and Kitty were now blushing

"Are, you two still going at it again, I would had thought you'd given up on that boy by now?" asked Logan as he came in to the kitchen

"Like I still don't know why, you don't like him Mr. Logan, you haven't even formally met him." responded Kitty

"I don't need to, those few times he dropped you off, he smelled like fox but something was off it was more feral." gruffed out Logan as he sat down.

"Oh, yeah he feral, he's not the one sniffing people." Replied Rogue sarcastically as both girls got up to get their bags, followed by the boys.

"Perhaps you should back off, Logan if I didn't know the situation I would had thought you were their father" said Ororo as she walked in

"She is right Logan, perhaps we are facing this situation from a wrong angle" added Xavier

"I know you both agree on me with me" responded Logan

"Perhaps so Logan but, the way we've handled this situation is more like overprotective parents." Responded Ororo as she poured some tea

"Maybe…" thought Logan out loud

"Also remember Logan, the boy ahs done nothing against any of us or the children" added Xavier

"Fine, I'll back of for now chuck, but if he tries anything I will not hesitate" said Logan as he left to get the new recruits ready

Sigh "Why must everything come to violence with that man?" asked Ororo as she drank her tea

"It's his way of protecting the ones he cares for, I just hope it doesn't come down to it" responded Xavier

**Bayville High Hallways**

Naruto sighed for the third time as he faced hell all over again, school, it seemed that some stuff really went down since he left, they were rumored to get a new principle

'Wonder what happened to Mystique?' thought the blond as he saw the girls by their lockers.

"You know of the entire things I missed of Bayville, I can honestly say that the sight of both of you is what I missed the most" said the blond as he walked up to them

"Naruto, your back" said Kitty excitedly as she saw him

"How was your trip?" questioned Rogue

"Oh, I can honestly say I'll make thru this year, you could say they were just throwing money at me" responded the blond

"Boy, why is it that the way you said that it makes me want to find out what you actually did and I wont like the answer?" asked Rogue while narrowing her eyes

"What, all I'm saying is that I performed my job well above what they expected" said the blond sheepishly while thinking 'what can I say those girls at ringside really liked what they saw'

"So what you've two been up two" asked Naruto as they walked too their classes

"Oh, nothing much just been bored out of our minds, your lucky you go to go somewhere" stated Kitty

"Yeah well it was kind of fun but, I got bored after a while" said the blond,

"Oh yeah, I got something for the two of you" said the blond as he pulled out two Cd's "I didn't know what you guys would want so I made these Cd's from some songs I recorded"

"I was wondering if I would hear you sing again" responded Rogue

"Meh, I wonder what's going to be your reaction to track 11?" thought the blond out loud

"Naruto, what did you do" asked Kitty in a weary tone

"Oh, nothing just listen to that track together okay" asked the blond, getting two hesitant nods from the girls "I'll take you two out shopping too to make up for it too, okay?" this time getting two confident nods 'What have I done' thought the blond suddenly feeling that his wallet would soon feel lighter, but before he could continue the bell rang

Sigh" Well I might as well go torture the poor teacher that got me as their student shouldn't I?" asked the blond with a cheerful smile

"Don't drive the poor teacher insane okay" said Kitty before they all went to their respective first class.

**Auditorium**

Looking around the packed auditorium the blond saw Rogue was having a conversation with a girl with purple hair. 'It's great she's finally opening up to others' thought the blond as he searched for Kitty so he wouldn't disturb Rogue. He found her sitting in the bottom bleachers. Sneaking up behind her he quietly whispered into her ear….

"Ne, miss me?" This of course caused her to jump out of her seat before angrily responding "What have I told you about doing that, Naruto?!"

"Eh, not to but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up." Responded the blond while rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Give me one reason why I should even bother in talking to you now?" asked Kitty, as she sat down once again

"Cause, let you drive my car next time?" asked Naruto as he leaned down once again, and whispered ii into her ear, causing her to blush.

"Fine but don't do it again" responded Kitty happy at the chance of going driving and getting sometime alone with Naruto

**With the Brotherhood **

"Man this bums yo, even the flies here think their better than us." Stated Toad as he tried getting a fly

"I don't even know what we're doing at school any way?" asked Blob

"But we do know why Lance is doing here, he'd like to get a certain Kitty stuck in a tree, oops to late" informed Pietro motioning towards were Kitty and Naruto were talking

"And now everyone lets give a warm Bayville High welcome to our new Principle Mr. Edward Kelly" stated the vice principle as a man walked up to the podium. Before every thing began to shake, causing the new principle to stumble, this of coarse caught Naruto's attention looking towards Lance, who was glaring at him,

'Eh, so the rock tumbler, has a problem with me and Kitty huh' thought the blond as he leaned down and let his head rest on Kitty's shoulder causing her to blush, and of course getting Lance mad and loose control of his powers causing the score board above the principle to come loose and fall towards him if it weren't for Jean deflecting it with her powers.

"Since when has Bayville been on a fault line?" asked Principle Kelly trying to lighten up the situation, before beginning his speech,

**Bayville chemistry room**

"Sorry Kitty but we'll have to wait for another day to go shopping, Rogue is going with a friend's house" responded the blond

"It's aright, I guess I could wait another day" responded Kitty with a smile before both began to talk about random subjects, since their teacher wouldn't be there for the first week, neither noticing Lance glaring at Naruto,

**Outside the school after class**

Sigh 'Wonder what's taking Kitty so long?' thought before moving a step to the left to stop from getting pushed from behind, turning around he noticed that it was Lance who was glaring at him

"I'll take that apology now" chided the blond as he leaned against a rail

Ignoring the blond just growled out "Stay away from my girl"

"Eh, sorry who are you, and who are you talking about?" asked the blond lying, while rubbing the back of his head

"I'm Lance and stay away from Kitty Pryde." Answered Lance still pissed this blond was making a move on Kitty

"Sorry dude wont do that, I won't leave her alone till she tells me to" responded the blond with a laid back tone

"I'm not asking you I'm ordering you to stay away from her" hissed out Lance before he tried to make a move against the blond

"Last, time I checked I am not your girl Lance" stated Kitty as she got between the both boys worrying for Naruto's safety

"Come, Kitty, I said I was sorry, come on don't be mad" pleaded Lance

"Oh, I'm not mad just because of what you did but harassing Naruto here too?" stated Kitty in a irritated tone

"Oh, was just telling blondie here how things are run around here" responded Lance with a smile, earning a chuckle from Naruto

"You think you can intimidate me?" asked the blond before bursting out laughing

"Lance you could be a jerk sometimes, come on Naruto" finished Kitty as she grabbed the blonds hand before walking away before anything could begin.

"No, I'll take you home" responded Lance before trying to grab her hand, before Naruto stopped him by grabbing his wrist and stood over him

"I'm only going to say this once, never try anything like that again if you value your hand" growled out the blond as he glared at Lance, who when looked into the blonds eyes only to see that it was a if they had frozen over, before his throbbing wrist was released.

Not one to back down Lance heatedly shot back "Back that threat up, blondie" while ready to unleash his power

"Back off Alver's" threatened Scott while his hands were near his glasses, ready to unleash a beam of power

"Leave us alone Summers, this is between me and them" responded the earth manipulator

"Yeah, well now it's between you and me" responded Scott worried that the blond would get stuck in the cross fire

'That's enough Scott this punk isn't even worth the consequence, if it comes down to it I'll deal with it" responded the blond, which surprised the two x-men and the Brotherhood, at how serious he sounded

"Your right Naruto" responded Scott as he led the two away from Lance and his gang

After saying thank you to Scott for the back up the blond led Kitty to the parking lot and towards a black Kawasaki Ninja 250R,

"Wow, new ride huh?" asked a exited Kitty

"Yeah, thought I would spoil my self a bit" responded the blond the blond sheepishly

"What's this strange mark on the side?" asked Kitty curiously pointing at the strange leaf like mark

"Oh, that's the symbol every ninja of the leaf wears, it's to represent the village" stated the blond proudly

"Still going on about being a ninja, huh?" asked Kitty in a exasperated tone

"I'm telling you, I am one just wait" stated the blond while handing her a helmet

Before putting on the helmet Kitty asked "What about you?"

"Heh, don't worry about me even if we did crash it would take more than that to get rid of me" said the blond , trying to calm her nerves before climbing on the bike with Kitty wrapping her hands around his torso.

"Hang, on!' yelled the blond as they sped off towards the mansion

**Xavier Institute**

Sigh "I still don't know how you managed to get us here in one piece" said Kitty as she hopped off the bike, while taking off her helmet

"Okay first you doubt my skills as a ninja, now as a driver?!" asked the ninja in a shocked tone

"Well, yeah" responded Kitty in a teasing tone

"Okay, that's it!" yelled out the blond as he picked her up and threw her over her shoulder and began to spin

"Naruto, put me down" demanded Kitty with a serious face, which failed since she was laughing the entire time

"Hm, say pretty please with a cherry on top" responded the blond

"Pretty please a cherry on top?" asked Kitty, doing as she was told

"Nope" responded the blond, but Kitty had slip out of his grip, and began to chase him around the yard, before he slipped and collided with a tree

'Ice?' thought the blond before he got the memories of the clone who was keeping watch of the mansion 'new mutants huh?'

'Curse you Bobby you brat!' thought Kitty while rushing towards the downed blond

"Naruto, you okay?" asked Kitty in a worried tone, while kneeling down checking the blond

"Yeah, but what's up with the ice and the craters? What we getting ready for war??"

"Must be on of the professor's experiments" lied Kitty sheepishly while thinking 'I'm so getting you for this Bobby'

"Meh, speaking of the professors, I'll take they still don't trust me?" asked the blond

"Huh, what makes you think that?" asked Kitty, but her answer was him motioning towards the window, to see Logan glaring at the blond

"Damn, why won't he but out?" asked Kitty in a exasperated tone while looking down

"Now, don't look so depressed they'll come around sooner or later their just worried about you" responded the blond while cupping her chin and raising it to meet eyes with her

"That reminds me Naruto, please don't mess around with Lance and his goons, they could be dangerous at times" pleaded Kitty

"I'm not the one looking for trouble but if he wants some then he'll get it, but I'll try" responded the blond with a caring smile

Sigh "Why do I feel that's the best I'll get from you?" asked Kitty

"Cause you know me to well" responded the blond before lifting them both up

"So Naruto when are you going to show me you're a ninja?" asked Kitty hoping the boy was telling the truth, she really wanted to go out with him, even if Rogue got a chance to 'Now that I think of it me and Rogue have gotten closer, ever since Naruto showed up'

"Soon I promise you that and I always keep my promises" responded the ninja before giving her a kiss on the cheek and jumping on the bike before speeding off

Sigh "I hope you do, I really do" thought Kitty out loud, before going to give Logan and Bobby a piece of her mind,

**Later that night in the girls Room**

"Well we might as well see what the boy came up with" said Rogue while placing the Cd in the player

"Yeah, you said the one time you heard him sing he was really, good right?" asked Kitty getting a nod in approval from Rogue, before they skipped to track 11 wanting to find out why the blond was so insistent on seeing their reactions

Before the song played they heard Naruto voice saying

"Aright girls before you listen, promise me you won't kill me next time you see me?" pleaded the blond on the Cd before the track began to play

I wanna do it till the sun comes up  
Till we're both so good and sweaty we can't stand up  
I wanna do it till we're both about to drop  
As long as we're caught in together we're never gonna stop

I wanna go until the neighbors all complain  
Cause they heard somebody screamin' and they think we're both in pain  
I wanna go so long your parents think you died  
There gonna call the cops the CIA and then the FBI

Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down  
Hold on, here we go  
Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out  
Round and round we go  
Yeah, we're gonna do it hangin upside down  
Up and down we go  
Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round  
Round and round we go

Shut the windows, lock the doors, unplug the phone  
For all intents and purposes there ain't nobody home  
Then we can do it till the batteries are gone  
And borrow two from the TV remote to throw this thing back on

I wanna cover you with jello in the tub  
We can roll around for hours without ever comin' up  
I want you naked with your favorite heels on  
Rub John Deere across my ass and ride me up and down the lawn

Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down  
Hold on, here we go  
Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out  
Round and round we go  
Yeah, we're gonna do it hangin' upside down  
Up and down we go  
Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round  
Round and round we go

Yeah, we're gonna love it when the lights go down  
Hold on, here we go  
Yeah, we're gonna go until our legs give out  
Round and round we go  
Yeah, we're gonna do it hangin' upside down  
Up and down we go  
Yeah, we're getting ready for the next go round  
Round and round we go

Well, the reactions of the girls were what one would pretty much expected of two teenage girls, they blushed….hard, and unexpectedly they each had a small nose bleed, before each screamed out "NA-RU-TO!"

This pretty much lead us to Logan, overprotective as he is, slashing down their door thinking the boy had snuck in some how

"Aright where is he?' snarled out Logan

"Huh, what are you talking about?" asked the still blushing Rogue

"The boy, damn it, the boy?" asked Logan impatiently

"He's not here" responded Kitty still slightly dazed from the images in her head

"But I heard you scream, his name." Countered Logan

"No we didn't" answered Rogue

"What, but.. eh forget it, I'll fix the door in the morning" responded Logan before leaving the room, mumbling about 'hormone crazy girls', leaving two girls thanking god it was just Logan, and some of the new recruits who stayed at home that evening

**Next day after school**

"Now, now girls no need to get violent, now" pleaded the blond as he was up againsta wall, literally, he had been dodging them all day and it was hard since he had lunch with them and chemistry with Kitty.

"No need to get violent he says" responded Kitty before bonking him on the head

"Can you believe him?" asked Rogue as she hit him again

"I said I was sorry" responded the blond as he got up visibly okay

"Just because of that, you're taking us shopping and I drive" stated Kitty as Rogue nodded her head

"Yeah, sure" responded the blond as they all got in the car and drove towards the mall

"You know, those songs were pretty good, well except for that one perverted one" complimented Rogue from behind Naruto

"Really?" asked the blond getting nods of approval from the girls "But you know that, perverted one is a work of art" responded the blond with a grin

"Please that in my opinion, is your worst" responded Kitty from the side, even though her and Rogue, were plaqued by images of the blond and them in certain situations

"What can I say all my senseis were perverts" responded the blond while shrugging his shoulders

"Your ninja senseis?" questioned Rogue, getting a nod from Naruto, "Boy your lucky me and Kitty haven't called someone about your mental issues" responded Rogue in a joking tone

"Heh, must be hard, huh?" Questioned the blond, earning questioning looks from the girls

'Having someone like me crazy about the two of you as I am" clarified the blond as they reached the mall, making the girls blush.

Truth of it he didn't know him self what drove him to want to get so close to them. But he felt nearly complete when he was with them.

**Inside the mall, clothing store**

Sigh, 'Man, girls take a long time choosing what they like' thought the blond as he waited out side the changing rooms

'**I don't know why you just don't barge in there and just take them brat?" **questioned the fox

'It's not that simple fox, I can't just make them mine like that, besides I'm not after them for just the pleasures of the skin' responded the jailor

'**Of, course you can, gaki, just as soon as you are about to release your self into them, charge yourself with my chakra, and bite down on their necks. I mean that's what we did in the good old days' **responded the Kitsune

'Fox, why is it with you every thing is so simple?' questioned the blond as he turned to face the girls as they came out.

Rogue had chosen to wear the sleeveless shirt she usually wore under a long sleeve purple blouse that stopped at her belly button, along with some black jeans that hugged her hips, with some sneakers. Kitty wore a long sleeve light blue blouse that stopped at her belly button, with light brown cargo pants that showed her developing figure, with some sneakers. (The ones they sometimes wear in the show)

"Well, I can say one thing this was defiantly my best punishment to date" said Naruto with a smile causing the girls to blush

"So, you really think we look good?" asked Kitty as she walked up to him

"Hell, yeah I do" answered the blond

"Good, cause your next after, we change and no peeking" said Rogue as they walked back into the stalls

"Oh, well still say it's the best torture so far' responded the blond with a chuckle

After the girls came out they made their way towards the male section and made Naruto try on different outfits though they settled for one when Naruto came out wearing a black long sleeve shirt, under a dark brown jacket, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"So this one?" asked the blond hoping this would finally be the one

"Yeah, I suppose this will do" answered Kitty with a smile

"Yes, finally" responded the blond, he defiantly did not like the experience of being a dress up doll, making the girls giggle at his antics

After this the teens went to get a bite to eat, which afterwards Naruto drove them back to the mansion

**Xavier Institute**

"Wow, Kitty wasn't kidding when she said you drive like a maniac" responded Rogue

"What, I like going fast you could say it's in my blood" stated the blond

"Yeah, but at the speed you're going I'm surprised we weren't pulled over" added Kitty

"Meh, they probably couldn't keep up" answered the blond

"Though, I should probably get going, it seems we got an overprotective parent" said Naruto as he motioned towards Logan waiting at the door

"I'm sorry about that Naruto, he still worries for no reason" apologized Rogue

"Don't worry about it, he just worries, and for good reason too" responded the blond

"Let me guess because you're a ninja?" asked Kitty sarcastically

"Yeah, so you're catching on, huh?" shot back the blond play fully

"I'll see you both tomorrow" responded the blond before he could get bonked by Kitty

**Next day after school, two days before the game**

"Neh, you two going to the soccer game this Saturday?" questioned Naruto

"Yeah, every one from the institute is going because Jean is on the team" answered Kitty

"Of, course every one has to go see miss popular go become more popular" Rogue added bitterly, before splitting from the group

Sigh "I'll go talk to her" responded Kitty before she was stopped by Naruto

"No, I'll go I think I know what's wrong" responded Naruto before going after Rogue

**With Rogue, on top of the school roof**

'How could I be so stupid there's no way, I could ever be with anyone, especially Naruto, not because of this curse' thought Rogue as she looked at her ungloved hand, truth in all she was jealous of Jean, she had it all control of her powers, being popular, and being able to touch those she cared for. She might as well just give up on the blond if she had this curse

"Rogue?" came a voice from behind her, only to see Naruto standing their with a concern look on his face

"What do you want, Naruto?' asked Rogue in a bitter tone

"Neh, no need to be so bitter, just wanted to see if what's wrong and to see if I could help?" answered the blond

"Theirs no way, you could help me Naruto, theirs no way anyone can help me!" Rogue yelled out in anger as she stomped off angry and depressed, before Naruto grabbed he hand and pulled her in close before cupping her chin and making her look into his eyes

"Listen here Rogue even if there's no way I can help you I'll do any…." The blonds sentence was never finished as Rogue had her mouth on his and began kissing him with every thing she had, soon Naruto began to kiss back., before both had to release the kiss for air.

"I didn't expect that when I came up here" said the blond

Before they both heard something being dropped only to see Kitty standing their with tears falling down, her cheeks

"Kitty- wait listen" called out the blond but the girl just turned around and ran away

"I'll go talk to her, just wait here okay" responded Rogue before rushing after the Kitty

'Damn Namikaze what have you done?' asked Naruto to himself as he gathered Kitty's books and left in a swirl of leaves, he knew that the only one who could help at this point was him

**Girls wash room**

"Kitty I know your in here" called out Rogue

"Just leave me alone, you've won okay just leave me alone" called out Kitty from the stall she was in

"Just listen Kitty, you need to know why I did what I did, he wasn't affected by my powers damn it what was I suppose to do?" asked Rogue

"Wait so you mean that he wasn't affected, by your powers?" questioned Kitty as she came out of the stall wiping her eyes

"Not at all, and I doubt that I've won any ways that boy isn't the type to break a girl's heart by picking another" stated Rogue

"You know it's true, I'm not" said a voice from one of the stalls only to show that it was Naruto

"Boy, what are you doing here?" questioned Rogue angrily as she made her way over to him to pound his face

"Neh, chill I made sure no one saw me come in and made sure nobody is coming in" reassured the blond as he made his way over to Kitty

"I'm sorry Kitty you know I would never do any thing to hurt you on purpose" stated the ninja in a soothing voice as he gave her a hug, leaving a blushing Kitty after he let go.

"You know I think I should make it even between the both of you" stated the blond, before leaning down towards Kitty

"What, are you doing Naru…" Kitty's voice was muffled as Naruto's lips captured hers in a passionate kiss.

"Now, I think I should get going" said the blond as he returned her books and disappeared in a swirl of burning leaves"

"Wow, I defiantly didn't expect that" stated a still dazed Kitty, both from the kiss and Naruto disappearing.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do now?" asked Rogue

"Well he did tell me a friend of his was suppose to marry more than one girl" stated Kitty, remembering the conversation

"Wait, like sharing" asked Rogue only to get a nod in return

**Night of the Soccer game**

'Well I've put this off for long enough already' thought the blond as he hid in the shadows in full combat cloths, truth of all he had been avoiding the girls, the past two days.

"I can't believe we have to be chaperoned to night, I'm starting to think that telling you about Naruto, was a bad idea" stated Kitty

"I'm sorry Kitty, but what you told me Naruto seems to show impressive abilities, and even more so is that he was able to elude Cerebro" responded the Professor as he looked for the blond

As the game started every thing began to shake and Lance's voice was carried over the field. The spot lights were pointed over the announcers' booth only to show the brother hood, in full uniform.

"That's better, my name's Lance I also call myself Avalanche, because I'm a mutant" called out Lance in a clear voice

"That's right me, Toad, Blob and Quick silver here were all mutants, born different what you might call freaks" finished Lance with the introductions as he got reactions out of the crowd

"I can't believe he's doing this" responded Kitty

"You see there are lots of mutants at Bayville High, Scott Summers their he's one, and so is Jean Grey the big soccer star and most of their pals over at the Xavier Institute, which is kind of a school for weirdo mutant nerds" Lance called out before the brotherhood began making havoc on the field

"Sorry Professor X, cats out of the bag" Scott called out as he and the others went to go change.

'So, this is your game, huh Lance thought Naruto as he performed **Nehan Shōja no Jutsu (****Temple of Nirvana Jutsu) **as he saw that the x-men left to change, knocking everyone out except for the brotherhood, he personally wanted to deal with them.

"Tsk, couldn't keep your mouth shut could you Lance" asked the blond as he made his way towards the Brotherhood

"You!" Called out Lance in anger

"Yes me or are you going blind?" questioned the blond trying to get him angry, causing the other three to chuckle

"Don't laugh you idiots, he's going to be an example why one shouldn't mess with mutants" stated Lance only to feel weight on his shoulder, only to see the blond standing on it while reading a orange book.

Jumping off he put some space between them and asked "okay who's going first?"

His response was dodging some goo that Toad was spitting out

"Eh, disgusting" stated the blond as he dodge a kick from Toad and then a punch.

"Why the hell are you reading a book?" asked Toad as he got ready to leap again and Blob was already in motion towards the strange blond

"To see how it end of course" responded the blond while leaping over Blob

"Ninja skill number one: Taijutsu" called out the blond as he phased forward pushing thru Blobs guard and punched him in the gut followed by a uppercut knocking him out, followed by a kick to Toad's chin as he was sneaking behind Naruto.

"Not bad you two, though you could use some work" complimented the blond only to dodge a punch from Quicksilver who sped towards him, and this kept going quicksilver would speed by and tried to land a blow on the ninja, only for it to be swatted away.

"Enough of this, Ninja skill number two: Genjutsu" called out the blond as he phased in front of Quicksilver and called out **Kokuangyō no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness jutsu)** making the world around Quicksilver bleed away and be replaced by darkness, seeing the jutsu in affect Naruto delivered a chop at his neck knocking him out.

"So, they showed me what they were made of now it's your turn, Avalanche" stated the blond

"Shut up, you're so dead" called out Avalanche as he made the ground beneath Naruto open up

"Hm, not bad could had worked on a lesser ninja but I'm not one" called out the blond

"Shut up, and hold still damn it! "Yelled Avalanche in anger

"No, but I'll give you this Lance it's impressive you had the guts to admit you're a mutant, but you forced those who didn't want to, and for that you lost any respect from me" stated the blond while shaking his head

"Shut up, I don't care if you respect me or not, you will die" called out Avalanche

"I think it's about time I finish this Ninja skill three: Ninjutsu" responded the blond while performing seals and calling out **Suiton: Teppōdama (Water Release: Gunshot) **and shooting low powered bullets of water at Lance enough to knock him out.

"Well might as well wait for the others" said the blond as he sat down on Blob and began reading again.

"What, the hell happened here?" Asked Evan as him and the others arrived at the field seeing it totaled and the brotherhood knocked out only to see a figure on Blob

"Hey, guys sorry I didn't leave any for you" called out the figure on Blob

"Naruto!" Yelled out Kitty and Rogue in shock

"Yo, fancy meeting you here" called out the blond as he leapt off Blob and landed between them

"What happened here Naruto?" questioned Scott

"Eh, just did some cleaning" responded the blond offhandedly

"Okay bub I'll give you till three to give me a straight answer" growled out Wolverine while popping out his claws

"Oh, sharp" admired the blond

"It seems you used a psychic attack on them to knock them out" called out Professor X as he looked around the field

"You could say that, but you might want to change their memory, I'm not good at that, aw man I missed one" cursed the blond only to disappear and reappeared with Principle Kelly "Sorry but its time for you to go night night" chided the blond while chopping Kelly at the neck knocking him out"

"Oh, right have to get rid of the evidence" thought the blond out loud while getting the tape from the camera.

"Oh, sorry about ignoring you guys, but its best for us to have this conversation somewhere else" apologized the blond

"Yes perhaps so, the mansion perhaps?" suggested Professor X as he finished warping their memories.

"Yeah sure, anyone coming with?" asked the blond as he made clones to take the brotherhood home, shocking everyone.

"Sorry Professor X, but Naruto's car is nicer even if he does drive like a maniac" said Kitty as she and Rogue rushed after the blond. Only for him to call out "I do not!"

**The Institute **

"You know it's kind of creepy the way you all just staring" stated the blond sheepishly

"I apologize, Mr. .Namikaze it's just we're trying to figure out what you are?" responded Professor X

"Well you could just ask and just call me Naruto, 'Mr. Namikaze' makes me feel old" informed the blond,

"Well are you, bub?" asked Logan

"Why, if all the kiddies here already know" answered Naruto with a smile

"What are you talking about?" asked Kurt

"You have got to be kidding me" said Rogue

"What?" asked Ororo

"Well Naruto here thinks he's a ninja" responded Kitty while jabbing a finger at where Naruto is, coming to the same conclusion the other teens just palm slap themselves

"What wrong with being a ninja, I think it's really fun?" came voice from above them only to see a second Naruto standing on the ceiling

"Okay, how are you doing that, bub" asked a shocked Logan

"It's simple really he's just using chakra to stick on the ceiling" responded a third clone of the blond as he was juggling Kunai next to the professor

"Don't worry every one Naruto is just using a unique set of skills, this is simply a illusion" responded the real Professor X

"Just one problem with your theory I'm solid, and if you remember my clones picked up the brotherhood" stated the clone next to the Professor as he gave the man a tap on the head

"So you're not a mutant Naruto?" asked Evan

"Well, you could say I am, it's just that I can't use my power to its fullest, no one in my clan ever could" responded the blond

"Wait so you mean all these things you are doing aren't part of a mutation" asked Jean

"Of course not I could probably teach you all most of these skills" responded the blond

"So, the question still remains Naruto just who are you, and how are you able to touch me and not be affected?" questioned Rogue

"It only seems fair you all know, besides I know far more about all of you than you think I do, besides Professor X you need to work on keeping the students files safer from ninja, but that is besides the point I think it'll be better if I showed you all"

"What, how?" asked Kitty

"Neh, I need you all to trust me on this just clear your minds, this might feel weird for a bit" stated the blond as he used Kyubi's chakra to connect with each of their minds, taking them all to his mind plane

**An: Aright you guys another chapter done not sure when the next one will be up because of school and all, and the quality of the chapter, remember review and let me know what you think, oh yeah any ideas for the X-men affinities, I figured most of them out but I could use some ideas. This chapter wasn't big on action but it'll pick up eventually, just need to set in a couple of things in first. Next chapter will explain Naruto's current power level.**


	5. Facing the Hokage

**KN: Whats up guys, sorry for the late update, just got caught up in life and freakin school work, junior year in high school is fun homework not really. But any ways took a while to get the flow going how I wanted and the quality, but here it is, For those of you that haven't seen chapter 1 and 2, I revised them a bit like adding some extra stuff and so. And please read the bottom note, it will help explain a few things.**

**And thanks to all of you that review never thought that this would become so popular, 5,880 hits, is what I'm seeing right now.**

**Snake1980 I'm starting to wonder if you can see the future or something because you can tell what I'm thinking of writing, and I love to here more of your ideas.**

**R****evoltninja thanks for helping me out with the affinities for the x-men, honestly I expected more people to respond to that, thanks again **

**And please if you want a girl added to the mini harem please give me a valid reason other than because you want her to, as of right now I'm considering X23**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or X-men Evolution**

**Naruto's Mind scape**

"Welcome to my humble abode" responded the blond, with a nostalgic tone

"Alright what the hell did you do, bub" asked Logan as he along with the others eyes were darting every where. They were in some kind of passage way, with ankle deep water.

"Well, Rogue asked me how I can stop her mutation from affecting me, so I used a technique to show you, I doubt you'll believe me even if I told you" responded, he led them down the hallways.

"Where are we exactly, Naruto?" questioned Kitty

"Well, we're in my head, at the moment" responded the Nin with a chuckle

"What the hell Naruto, theirs no way we could be in your head!" responded Evan

"On, the contrary Evan, one who's physic abilities are strong enough are able to manifest a plane in ones mind, though it usually represents ones life" explained Professor Xavier as he looked around the dark sewer like hallways

"Your right Professor, however mine has existed since the day of my birth, and as for the sewer like hallways, let's just say my life hasn't been the best." Responded the blond making a left, causing it to become hotter

"Were are you leading us Naruto?" questioned Jean, uneasily, something inside her kept telling her to run away from where they are heading

"Oh, just going to visit fuzz ball, I got a feeling it'll come in handy in explaining things" responded the kage with a chuckle, earning questioning looks from the others, but before they could question him they came up to a huge room with some sort of gate.

'Okay, why do I suddenly feel the need to fight, this boy?' was the thought of Logan as he got closer to the gate followed by Scott and Kurt

"Damn it stay back from the cage!" shouted the blond as he saw where the three were heading, taking the nin's advise they jumped back just in time to avoid a massive paw.

"**Damn, kit I was so close" **responded a voice from within the cage, only for the x-men to see two crimson eyes stare back at them

"How many times have I told you not to do that to allies!" chided the blond

"**Shut up brat don't, you dare think you can control me" **responded the fox heatedly

"N-naruto, what is that?" asked Rogue as she along with the others, looked on as Naruto argued with only lord knows what

"Oh fuzz ball here, this is the Kyubi no Kitsune, the reason why Rogues powers don't affect me" answered the blond offhandedly, as he said this Kyubi stepped forward from the shadows revealing it's self to the x-men, who looked on in shock.

"N-naruto why is there a massive fox behind you?" asked Kitty

"Hm, well I might as well show you what happened that night", responded the blond as Kyubi used his chakra to make a screen that began to show events of Naruto's life

"18 years ago on October tenth, Kyubi here attacked the village of Konohagakure, my home village, the Yondamie Hokage knowing that he couldn't, kill the fox had no other choice but to seal the demon fox into his son only hours after his birth, his last wish was for the child to be seen as a hero, yet his last request was thrown aside by the hate. The child grew resented for something he had no control over, carrying a burden that very few ever could, he grew around hate, and malice. Over time that child grew bonds with those few that got close to him; he strived to become Hokage, to be acknowledged, to be loved. And over time that child grew facing obstacles, getting closer to his dreams even thru the pain he suffered to get there. Yet when he achieved his goal it he gave it away, to stop a crazed maniac, striving for power, he was sent here as a result of their battle."

While Naruto was explaining this Kyubi began to flashing thru images of the blonds' life and battles from the sealing to his battle with Madara, though he mostly focused on the battles, what can I say the fox loves his violence.

"If, you haven't guessed it that child was me, I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Yondamie Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki , Ninja of Konohagakure, Rokudaime Hokage, Jinchuurki of the Kyubi no Kitsune." Finished the blond with a tired voice,

"So let me get this straight, your not even from this dimension?!" asked a shocked Kurt

"As far as I can tell, anything resembling from the shinobi world isn't here other then the language, Japanese," responded the blond with a shrug

"Well this is quite a lot to take in Naruto, I could tell something was different from you but I would have never had guessed it would be this" responded the Professor, surprisingly taking it all in calmly.

"Ne, what can I say, I'm the most surprising person you'll ever meet, though I wish I could had brought some of my stuff" answered the blond with a pout, causing Kitty and Rogue to shake their heads.

"So you left your home, and every thing back we're you're from?" asked Kitty, getting a nod in response.

"**Actually, kit you did bring some stuff with you"**

"Aright fur ball I'll bite, what are you talking about?" asked the blond irritated at what the fox might had done

"**Well, I kinda got bored before the fight, so I thought I would mess with you, so I sealed some of your stuff on you, using a clone I used with my chakra while you were sleeping"** answered the fox with a gleam in his eye

"Great, where is it" asked the blond, happily at the thought of getting some of his stuff back

"**Oh, I sealed them on your ass" **answered the massive fox with a smirk causing everyone but Naruto to sweat drop, what could he say he was a fox, a trickster a heart.

"Oh, great you sealed them on my…you did what now?!" asked an irritated blond who was just about to go in there and strangle Kyubi

"**What I said I was bored" **responded the fox with a chuckle

"Stupid fox, why the hell on my ass, but any ways thanks I guess" responded the blond before he canceled the jutsu holding them all in his mindscape.

**At the Institute**

"Eh, sorry about the fox he's crazy at times, but I figured it would be the best way to explain some things, without sounding crazy" responded the blond as he scratched his head

"You, know Naruto I got to agree with you, though I still think you're crazy" responded Evan before everyone let out a chuckle or giggle

"Now, that we know more about you Naruto what do you plan on doing?" asked the Professor, causing every ones attention to go back to the blond who was looking up

"You know I'm not really sure my self at first I was planning on finding a way home and still am, but I think I can do more good here at the moment." Responded the blond his eyes falling on Kitty and Rogue

"What do you mean 'do more good here', bub" asked Logan narrowing his eyes at the blond as his eyes followed where he was staring

"Well that's just it, your mutations, their actually something that's pretty common, for some people where I'm from, clans if you prefer" answered the blond getting confused looks from his audience

"Well you see every living life form has what's called chakra, a mixture of physical and spiritual energy, ninja use this as a way to perform our techniques how ever, clans also use this to use their Kekkei genkai, blood lines, or as you call them mutations. However to do this one must control their chakra," clarified the Nin

"So, we have this chakra stuff?" asked Scott, curious of gaining control of his powers

"Kinda, not sure but everyone from this place, seems to have some kind of weird form of energy similar to chakra, it's more dense and you seem to have less than what you should." Responded the Nin going over what he had observed

"So just to put it out there, what I'm offering to you all is my help to build your control of your energy and to teach you how to defend your selves" finished the blond

"This is very generous Naruto, but I think it would be better if we discussed this, before agreeing" responded Professor X, thinking it over

"I, understand I'll be back around noon tomorrow, if you don't mind, I would like to face your team, just to know what to help them in?" asked the blond

"I, don't see why not" answered the Professor with a smile

"Aright, thanks" responded the blond before walking over to the girls and giving them a kiss on the foreheads "Good night you two, and I told you I was a ninja" responded the Nin with a grin as he stepped back and was surrounded by wind before he disappeared, getting Ororo to raise an eyebrow at what he had just done.

"Well, this has been a crazy night" said Kurt, voicing everyone's opinions

"Well professor what are we going to do about Naruto's offer" questioned Jean

"I think we should go for it guys, I mean just imagine what kind of ninja tricks he could teach us" responded Evan exited of what he could do

"Plus he said he could teach us how to control our powers" added Rogue while looking hopeful, while thinking "No more worrying about hurting others"

"And he said he had a mutation, though he never did say what it was" finished Kitty

"I, along with Ororo and Logan, shall discuss this, why don't you all head off to sleep, I believe you all will need it" responded the Professor

After the students had gone off to bed Logan turned to face the Professor

"You think it was smart to let them fight blondie, Charles" asked Logan serous

"I, believe it's for the best Logan after all I think he could truly help the students, if he is as strong as we saw from his memories"

"I agree, from what he's shown already he could really help them, and the boy doesn't seem to hold and Ill intentions, in fact I think he's fond of Kitty and Rogue" responded Ororo with a smile

"That's what I'm afraid of" responded Logan while putting his face in his hands, getting a chuckle from the two

**Next Day at Noon**

"Aright just follow the plan and remember, you all better kick Blondie's, ass for me" responded Logan with a grin as all the x-men were gathered in the main hall all suited up and ready to go, while the Recruits were in the back training

"Honey's I'm home, oh and don't worry Logan I think I can spare some time to play with you for a while" responded a voice as the door was opened revealing Naruto

"Please don't tell me you gave him a key to the mansion" responded Logan irritated while looking at Kitty and Rogue

"Please you think a ninja master would need a key" responded the blond as he walked towards everyone

"So Naruto, ready to get your ass handed to you" responded a confident Evan

"Please, you're a hundred years to young" shot back the blond

"Aren't you just about our age?" questioned Kitty as he put an arm around her and Rogue

"Yeah, but experience wise your all just kiddies" answered the blond with a smile

"Well, it seems every one is here, are you ready Naruto?" asked Xavier as he rolled into the room followed by Ororo

"Yeah, just about" called out the blond,

"Great, well let's get going" called out Logan as he led them down to the danger room while thinking, 'I have got to fight this kid now,'

"Well isn't he impatient?" asked the blond as he and here girls walked behind the others

"I'll say, he's been like this ever since this morning" answered Rogue, the others boarding the elevator, going down

"I think finding out you can fight back gave him the excuse to get you Naruto" teased Kitty

"Oh, don't worry Logan is good, but I should be okay" said the blond as he wrapped a arm around her waist

"You know I don't think I gave you two, a Naruto special," responded the blond with a foxy grin,

"What are yo…?" Kitty's question was never finished as Naruto gave her a kiss on the lips, then after a moment, did the same with Rogue. Leaving to blushing girls

"Eh, sorry about that I just couldn't help my self" responded the blond sheepishly, as they boarded the elevator

"Don't worry about it" answered Kitty "Yeah" added Rogue still both dazed from the kiss, earning a chuckle from the blond

"But you know we're going to have to talk about all of this right" informed Rogue, with Kitty nodding, while looking at him straight in the eyes

"Yeah I know, just hope it doesn't involve in cutting me in half" answered the blond, earning a giggle from both girls, as they met up with every body else.

"So how do you want to do this bub?" asked Wolverine with a smirk

"Eh, I should probably go with the kiddies first, then with you that way we wont have to worry about them getting in our way." Responded the blond returning the smirk

"Very well then now that this is all settled, we'll head up to the observation center" informed the Professor as he along with Wolverine and Storm went up to the Danger room's observation center.

The teens down on the floor all got into their stances ready to begin at a moments notice

"I'm going to tell you the same thing my sensei, told me when he tested me, come at me with the intent to kill or you will fail" the blond called out before getting into a loose stance

"Aright you guys get ready and stick to the plans we came up with" called out Scott acting as leader

"The blond stood there waiting for them to make the first move until he noticed that Jean seemed to be concentrating, but was to late to apply chakra to his feet as Jean us a telekinetic push to throw him into the air. 'Fuck have to watch out for her' thought the blond as he twisted his body to dodge a beam from Cyclops. 'Not bad, but he hesitated' thought the blond as he landed on the ground with a crouch.

"Come on kiddies you have to try harder than that, to kill this ninja!" called out Naruto as he jumped back to dodge the rain of spikes from Spyke.

"That's how your playing well here I can play that way too" responded Naruto as he launched kunai at Spyke with mid genin force, only for them to be shot down by Spyke. 'Just as expected'

"Aright time to see how you do up close" called out Naruto has he ran toward his opponents. Only to be intercepted by Nightcrawler as he teleported above him and aimed a punch to his face, only for Naruto to block the punch and toss him over his shoulder. 'Amazing true teleporting, but his physical strength is really lacking' thought the blond as he turned to face Rogue, Shadow Cat, and Spyke, noticing Jean and Cyclops hanging back 'So they know they cant fight that well in close combat, so they'll wait for an opening'

"Aright show me what you guys got" called Naruto , as he dodged a jab from a spear Spyke had created with his powers, then catching it the second time using it to get him off balance, before launching it towards a wall where it got stuck. Turning no to face Rogue he dodged a punch to the face and was about to jab her in the shoulder but his hand went right thru it, that's when he noticed Shadow Cat grabbing her leg, before she herself tried to kick him in the stomach, but it was easily dodged. Only to face Nightcrawler, as he teleported behind him aiming a kick to his head, resulting for him to duck his head. Then being forced to side step to dodge a beam from Cyclops. "Heh, what's wrong to fast for you?" teased the blond as the x-men re grouped

"So, you guys are finally going to try?" asked the blond seeing the teens looking annoyed

"Get ready to lose, Naruto!" called out Evan

"We'll see, don't get over confident" responded the Nin

As soon as saying this, the X-men launched straight into action not willing to let the blond get the upper hand. The blond waiting patiently for their attack never expected for Nightcrawler, along with Rogue and Shadow cat, to appear above him with each aiming at him. Rogue aiming a punch to the face, and Kitty a kick to the ribs. Using his forearm the blond blocked the kick and catching the punch, however had to jump back to avoid an ax kick from Nightcrawler. However as soon as he landed he noticed Spyke shooting spikes at him, and those spikes being guided by Jean, seeing no other choice the blond made hand signs before calling out **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall") **spitting out mud that quickly hardened protecting him from the attacks. 'Heh, their good, but not the best' thought the blond, while planning, his next move.

"Aright you guys, we got him on the run, now lets finish this" called out Scott, while thinking this was one of the toughest fights yet

Soon after a minute of waiting for the blond Scott shot another beam, at the wall, turning it into rubble, and out from the dust Naruto jumped out, and as soon as the teens saw him Spyke, Scott, and Jean opened fire aiming at the Nin. Never expecting for their attacks to hit, as the blond had been dodging them constantly. But as all of them stared on, with shock, the blond bursted into smoke. Before the entire area was soon enveloped by mist. "Heh, you guys have been fun to play with, but it's time for me to end it" called out Naruto from within the mist, before it cleared revealing six blonds each holding a kunai, at the throat of the x-men.

"You, all performed well above my expectations, even though you guys lost" said the Jailor, after seeing their downtrodden looks, before getting bonked on the head, by Kitty

"Ow, what was that for?" questioned the blond, while nursing his head

"That's for making us think, you got killed" responded Rogue heatedly

"Heh, sorry about that I just really needed a distraction, and that's what I came up with" apologized the blond sheepishly.

"Man, but you know what sucks he never even had to use his mutation" Added Evan, getting the blond to sheepishly scratch his head

Before any of the other teens could say anything, they were interrupted by Wolverine, calling out "Aright, you kids head up now, let the adults play now" with a grin, as everyone headed up with the professor, Kitty and Rogue, each gave him a kiss on the cheek, "For luck" they responded before heading off with the others.

"Heh, so how do you want to do this, bub" called out Naruto, trying to get Wolverine riled up

"Any way you want, blondie" shot back Wolverine 'Damn I have to fight this kid now'

Noticing Logan's animalmalitsic urge to fight "Hm, well we're both are like animals, I say lets just go wild!" called out the blond with a smirk,

"You know kid I really like your, style, but you sure" asked Wolverine while pooping out his claws

"Oh, yeah, it's been a while since I'll fight like this" responded the blond while shedding off his, cloak along with Jonin jacket, and headband.

"Aright, what are you up to now blondie" asked Wolverine as Naruto set down his cloths and sword down, at one of the corners.

"Oh, just want to fight, as primal as possible"

"Cocky, aren't you, at least take your sword, your going to need it." Advised Wolverine while raising his hand, showing his metallic claws

"You mean, Tensa Zangetsu, no need I only use that on those I'm going to kill" the blond responded seriously

"Besides, it feels awkward using it while in the form I'm about to use" added the blond before summoning his chakra, sending it through his body, his pupils in his eyes became slitted, his canines began to slightly poke thru his lips, and his hands became a kin to claws, he was in what he liked to call his Primal form, he had experimented trying to duplicate his form when using Kyubi's chakra, and true to say he had achieved it, though not as strong as when using the Foxes chakra. "This is the reason you want to fight me Logan, our animal counter parts drive us to fight, and we need to do this"

"Heh, kid I think your about to give me, a reason not to go easy on you" called out Wolverine with a grin

"Then lets get on with it!" yelled out the blond before charging forward

Wolverine then met him half way, aiming to claw at the Nin, only for him to duck under the blow. Then the blonde tried a leg sweep trying to take out the legs, however failed as Wolverine jumped back, in time to avoid it. Before both snarled and charged forward locking hands, testing the others strength, they were beginning to get lost in their primal instincts. Seeing as they wouldn't get any where the both let go and gave each other breathing room, be fore Naruto took the offensive, and began to claw at wolverine, how ever wasn't able to get any decent blows on the man, and everyone that he did would instantly heal. This went on for five minutes before; Wolverine found an opening and caught the blond's hand, then tossing him over his shoulder with enough strength to send him skidding on the floor before coming to a stop, then quickly jumping after him.

Naruto after being sent flying by the man before him, stopped by coming to a crouch barely able to stop Wolverines decent by pushing Logan over him by using his feet, to toss him. Before both fighters again met half way and began to exchange, blows neither able to land a hit that would give them the advantage.

**Danger room observation center**

Easily to say everyone watching the fight, between the two men, was watching with mouths hanging open,

"Okay, I knew that Naruto was good but I never thought he would be able to match Logan" responded Scott speaking what everyone was thinking

"I have to agree with you Scott, I had thoughts that Naruto would be a challenge for Logan but I never would had thought that they would be evenly matched" responded Professor X, stunned that this young man was able to stand up to his old friend

"Like, this is crazy how is Naruto able to keep up this pace, I mean shouldn't he be tired after fighting all of us?" questioned Kitty never taking her eyes off Naruto, as he barely dodged a strike to abdomen

"You, know I think that boy, was just toying with us the entire time" responded Rogue, glad that Naruto hadn't gone after them at the level he was now, she hated to admit it but Naruto would had slaughtered them.

"Man, can you imagine what Naruto had to go thru to get that much stamina, it's like another clone of Logan down their" responded Evan, watching as Naruto and Logan were growling at each other, it seemed they had truly fallen to their primal mindsets.

"Professor , I have only one question will Naruto be teaching along with Logan?" asked Jean as she observed the fight, something inside of her, for some reason wanted to join in the battle that was going on at the moment

"But of course, Naruto has not only offered to train you in your mutations, but also how to defend your selves, so I see fit for both to teach together" answered the professor with a smile

"Oh, god what have we done to deserve such a fate" asked Kurt dramatically, could you blame him Logan already pushed them to the edge, and now add in Naruto, who gave off the slave driver vibe, thank god that they had the recruits can anyone say scape goats. How ever this train of thought was interrupted by gasps from Kitty and Rogue

**Danger room floor**

Both fighters had been going at this for around thirty minutes, and neither could get the advantage over the other, until when exchanging blows Wolverine found an opening and pierced Naruto at the shoulder, but in return Naruto was able to slash him as well across the chest.

"Heh, I think it's about time I end this, Logan." Responded the blond as he wiped off some blood from his lip.

"I, doubt it you can, blondie you're out of breath" responded Logan, though in reality he was almost empty too, fighting at the pace they were going would do that

"You forget, Logan I still have my own Kekkei genkai, and that's all I'll need to finish this" responded the blond before canceling his Primal form. Before jumping in the air and taking a three prong kunai from his pouch, before tossing it towards Logan only for him to side step it.

"What that's it, all you're going to do is throw a knife?" questioned Logan before settling in his stance

"That's all, that's required, you guys wanted to see me use my Kekkei genkai, well then don't blink" called out the blond, before gathering chakra in his hand before a sphere of chakra was formed, then disappeared in a yellow flash, only to appear behind Logan on the kunai holding the Rasengan, two inches from Logan face.

"I think I won old man" responded the blond grinning

"Heh, this time kid, I guess you did" conceded Logan seeing no way out, his primal mind set receding, and Naruto powering down the Rasengan, before every one rushed down, both fighters tired after their battle let themselves slide towards the floor.

"Wow, you guys that was totally sick" commented Evan as they got near the two

"Eh, thanks hope you guys enjoyed the show" responded the blond with a cheeky smile

"Hey Naruto, I think we better get that wound treated" commented Kitty looking worried at the stab wound on the blonds shoulder

"Ne, forget about it, though I could use some lunch" responded the blond with a smile after his stomach rumbled

Sigh "Some things never change with you do they Naruto?" asked Rogue, as she and the others helped the two up before heading up for lunch.

**Institute dinning room**

After gulping down several sandwiches the blond was now looking at the patient x-men, waiting with questions

"So, Naruto you can teleport like Kurt" asked Kitty

"No not really, you know when I said that speed is in my blood, well that's just it, my mutation from my father's clan is our bodies being able to move at incredible speeds, that others could never hope to match" responded the Nin

"So, what are you some kind of super ninja?" questioned Rogue

"Hm, you could say so I suppose, I am a kage, after all" answered the blonde

"Kage?" questioned Kurt

"Aright the ninja force is made of academy students, ninja hopefuls, Genin, lower ninja who are students to Jonin, chunin who are more experienced and stronger than a genin, Jonin and Anbu who are elites, generally highly experienced, and Kages who are the strongest ninja around, where I come from that person was called Hokage, fire shadow." Explained the Jailor

"You said you were that Hokage guy right?" asked Scott

"Yeah, I was Rokudaime Hokage, the sixth fire shadow, and my father was Yondamie Hokage, the fourth fire shadow." Responded the blond with a nod

"I guess ninja aren't that strong bub, since I almost beat you" added Logan

"Don't underestimate me old man , I haven't fought someone at that level close to a year now, besides I would put you at Anbu, cause of your mutation" responded the blond pointing at Logan's already healed chest, which caused the others to notice his own wound was already healed.

"Regenerative, abilities?" questioned Ororo

"Yeah, it's something every Jinchuurki, a demon container, acquire" answered the blond

"Hey, Naruto why was it that you threw that knife at Logan before using your mutation?" questioned Kitty

"Eh, remember when I said I couldn't use my mutation to the fullest" asked the blond, getting a nod in response, "Well that's just it my blood limit lets my body be able to move at the ultimate speed but my, brain and eyes cant process it, so my father designed a seal that would help us lock on to it to track where we are moving" responded the blond while taking out a pronged kunai "This is why my clan, before my father rarely used our blood line"

"So, your still at this Kage, level Naruto?" questioned the Professor

"Kinda, I'm actually kinda weaker than before my arrival, I mean my physical condition is still the same, but I'm a bit rusty without any daily combat or any serious training I say my over all fighting ability is probably high Anbu to low-mid Kage, Kyubi thinks I should get back to training but the way I see it nothing really poses a danger to me, and if need comes to it all I have to do is some serious training to get my old power level" answered the blond

"Heh, what about other mutants like me kid, I almost had you" responded Logan with a smirk

"That's just it, my Primal form, the battle style I was using against you is flawed I give into my instincts, which is still good, but I act before I think causing me to make errors, that's why I only use it against opponents that use instinct, besides I didn't even use a high level jutsu, accept the Rasengan, but I didn't even use it" Responded the blond

"Well, this has been very interesting Naruto, I would like to know if you would still help in teaching the students, I believe that they could learn much from you" asked the Professor

"Yeah, I suppose, besides I think I would spend more time around here even if you didn't accept" responded the blond looking at Kitty and Rogue, causing them to blush

"Awesome, so I guess you're moving in Naruto" responded Kitty, happy that he would be closer to them

"I, suppose I am might as well go and get my stuff from the apartment and probably change" responded the ninja after looking at his current bloody form and his shredded shirt "Thanks for lunch, I'll see you guys later" said the blond before leaving in a swirl of leaves

"Man, that's so cool" responded Evan with an exited smile

"Now, to figure out where to put blondie" thought Logan out laud, causing everyone to look at him

"What do you men where to put him?" asked Rogue, while staring intently at Logan

"Well, I can't have ninja boy, near you two who knows what can happen if we do" responded Logan

"W-what are you talking about!" asked a blushing Kitty next to an equally blushing Rogue

"You know what I'm talking about half pint, I saw you and Rogue there staring at his chest." Shot back Logan, before the girls began to argue with him

"Eh, I think we better let the professor, and Ororo handle this, you guys" responded Scott as he Jean, Kurt and Evan, left them arguing

**Two hours later**

"Honey I'm home, again!" was what Naruto called out as he broke in…no kindly let himself in to the institute Causing the others to come and greet him

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Naruto?" asked Evan with a grin, while slapping hands with him

"Yeah I've had, but ninja rarely do" responded the blond shrugging his shoulders

"That's all you brought Naruto?" questioned the Professor after seeing him only carry a backpack.

"Oh, everything from the apartment is in here, but the car and bike are outside" responded the blond getting skeptical looks from the x-men

"Well, I'm sure that the girls here will be more than glad to help you bring your vehicles inside the garage. But if you want you can settle in your room first" offered the Professor

Thinking of a way to get some alone time with the girls the blond responded "Yeah, sure but might as well kill two birds with one stone, could some one show my clones to my room while, and they go help me bring in the vehicles?" asked the blond while three clones appeared, before handing one the bag

"I suppose you're right, but the rest of you I want you to go gather the recruits to meet their new teacher" answered the Professor, before he and Ororo led the clones to Naruto's new room, leaving Naruto and the two girls alone

"Well alone at last" responded the blond as he wrapped his arms around their waists, leading them outside

"You, planed this didn't you Naruto?" questioned Rogue with a smile of finally getting time to talk, with the blond

"But, of course I did I'm all ways two steps ahead" answered the blond with a grin, while they arrived at the car and bike, a bit off from the garage

"Well might as well, put these two babies away" responded Naruto while looking admirably at the vehicles

Sigh "Naruto don't tell me, your go and get all, car crazy like Scott" asked Kitty while shaking her head

"Of, course not its just that, just they let me go fast and not have to do any work, besides you know that you love them too" responded the blond with a knowing smile, and tossing her the keys, as Rogue went to go and open the doors to the garage

"Maybe, but that doesn't give you an excuse to look at them like that" called back Kitty as she made her way to the drivers seat

"Now, now Kitty no need to get jealous, you know I much rather ride you and Rogue" responded the blond playfully before bursting out laughing at her reaction, her face turning scarlet red, before racing off on the bike towards the garage

'Don't run over the perverted idiot on the bike' was the manta that Kitty kept on repeating while following him in the mustang,

As soon as the blond Nin arrived at the garage and of the bike he was greeted with a smack on the head, by Rogue who was blushing red, at being in hearing distance of what the blond had said moments before.

"Ow, what was that for?" asked the blond as he nursed his head

"You know what that's for, pervert" responded Rogue, with her brow twitching in irritation,

"Heh, you heard what I said" asked the ninja, sheepishly

"Oh, Naruto" called out Kitty in a overly sweet voice as she exited the mustang , and making her way over to the two, where Rogue was cornering the blond

"Eh, any way we can talk about this like the honorable and civilize people we are?" asked the blond trying to get out of what he knew was going to be a pervert hunt, spending enough time with Jiraiya, your bound to notice the signs

"We would, but remember you're a ninja, deception is the key, you have no honor" answered Kitty with a smile

"Oh, just great now she believes I'm a ninja" responded the blond before jumping over them, and making his way towards the forested areas around the institute, with the girls hot on his trail

"Hey, Rogue you see where he went" asked Kitty while looking around the bushes, as both lost sight of him

"No, damn his ninja training" called out Rogue as she searched the tree braches

While both girls were distracted the blond snuck behind them before grabbing both around the waist before jumping into the higher branches, gaining yells of surprise from the girls

Struggling to keep both girls from falling off the thick branch, of the tree the blond called out

"Now, don't move so much, you two are going to knock us off"

"Damn it Naruto, why the hell did you bring us both up here?" asked Rogue as she saw how high they were, causing her to move closer to him

"Eh, just felt like talking up here, besides this way if you do get me we'll all fall off" responded the blond cheekily

"I wonder why we put up with your insane logic at times?" asked Kitty as she leaned into his shoulder

"Heh, please all ninja aren't completely sane, we each have to find a way to cope" answered the kage with a small smile, remembering all of his precious people he left behind

After sitting there in peace for a few moments, each finding comfort in one another, the girl's brought up what they had been plagued by

"So Naruto what are we going to do now about us?" asked Kitty, referring to the situation they were in

Sigh " I don't know, but know this I wont pick neither of you over the other, I just cant" responded the blond, truth in all he had spent time going over this in his head ever since he gave them their first kisses a couple days ago, a he couldn't find a solution

'Its not like their just going to freaking share' thought the blond hoping he wasn't going to be the one to cause friction between the two

"Well, Kitty did say that friend of yours, Sasuke, was to marry more than one girl right?" asked Rogue hesitantly

"Yeah, it was the clan restoration act, to make sure the bastard bloodline would continue" answered the blond, the image of not being able to kill the bastard was one of the things the blond hated, 'Oh, well Kakashi or Konohamaru, will finish it for me' thought the blond

"Well, would that apply to you Naruto?" asked Kitty, looking hopeful

"I suppose, I am the last of my family, and my bloodline would be passed down" answered the ninja starting to figure out where both were heading with the idea

"Well then its settled then, neither of us is willing to give you up, so I guess you'll have to settle for both of us" responded Rogue with a smirk

"Hahaha, I swear of all the things I planned for this was not something I planned for, but I wont just make you mine like that lets at least go on those dates you two promised me, eh" responded the blond, with a smile

"Yeah, I guess so" responded Kitty with a smile while wrapping her arms around his own

"Neh, besides I think we better go back to the institute, got to check to make sure the clones did their job" responded before lifting both of them up and pushing them close to himself

"So, what's your oh so wonderful idea of getting down?" asked Rogue playfully

"Only the best way for a ninja to travel" responded the blond before leafs began to enveloped them as he performed the **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Jutsu)**, taking them to the institute

**Inside the Institute**

"Now, why do I feel that my room is next to yours, isn't just a coincidence?" asked the blond, as they stood outside his door before going in

"We have no idea what your talking about Naruto" responded Kitty innocently while thinking 'Heh, man all that arguing with Logan was sure worth it, all we had to promise is that Naruto cant go into our room without Logan knowing, but he never said anything about us going into Naruto's room'

"Meh, oh well" responded the blond before turning to his clones

"How's it going boys?" asked the blond

"We're almost done, sir we just need to put away the armor" responded the clone

"It's aright I'll handle it" responded the blond before releasing the clones

"Yeah, defiantly insane, 'sir' " responded Rogue playfully as she and Kitty took a seat on his bed around some kind of armor

"Heh, jokes on you, you two chose me" responded the blond before turning to open a glass case to put the armor in

"So, what's up with the armor Naruto?" asked Kitty as, the blond began to put away a complete set of black armor, Fox mask, and Naruto's sword was laid out

"This is my Anbu armor, its issued to every Anbu operative, they need a bit of extra protection on the missions they take" responded the blond as he grabbed the chest piece

"So you were one of them?" asked Rogue

"But of course, had to if I was to be Hokage" responded the blond as he grabbed the shin guards

"So how hard were the missions, for these Anbu?" questioned Kitty curiously as she grabbed the black mask with the design of a fox face in bloody red

"Well, I guess about 80%, chance of dying" responded the blond off handedly, while finishing putting the rest of the armor away, save the mask

"Neh, don't worry about it I came back from every one of those missions alive" reassured the blond seeing them worried, before taking the mask and putting it away before turning to grab Zangetsu, and taking it out of its sheath before looking at it admirably.

"Special, huh" asked Rogue seeing his look

"One of the only things I have of my mother" responded the blond before sheathing it and putting it in the case, before using a sealing jutsu to make sure nobody but him could open the case

"Is this her?" Kitty while holding a picture frame, with Rogue looking over her shoulder

"Yeah, that's her and father, a week before Kyubi's attack" responded the blond as he looked at the picture of a beautiful red head, with deep blue eyes, the color of the ocean during a storm, much like his own, ivory skin and a very pregnant belly, with Minato having his arms wrapped around her from behind, both smiling.

"She's beautiful, and you look so much like you dad" responded Rogue as she took in the picture, in her mind

"Yeah, I know I was speechless the first time I saw the picture, I have to thank the fox soon this is one of my most precious belongings" said the blond

"Students, would you all please report to the diner there is someone I would like to introduce you to" was the voice of the professor that rang thru every ones head

"Sounds like its time for your introduction, Naruto" responded Kitty, with a smile

"Oh, joy" responded the blond sarcastically, as they made their way down, but for once in his life the Naruto was content, maybe he could finally have his own wish and parents wish as well, a family.

**KN: All right another chapter done don't know when the next one will be up but probably soon, remember review, detail reviews more specially, keeps me motivated to know there are readers out their. As for Tensa Zangetsu being in Naruto's possession well I like the damn sword and don't worry about Naruto using ****Getsuga on everyone….yet, this will play a bigger role later, and I know that the ****Hiraishin is a jutsu but I made it Naruto's bloodline.**

**And if Naruto's power level is unclear here is wher he is AFTER A YEAR of being lazy**

**Ninjutsu:Low to mid kage**

**Genjutsu: high Chunin, never was good at it****, and when I say he uses a low genjutsu to others it's a higher ranked jutsu**

**Taijutsu:High Anbu/Jo****nin to low Kage**

**Kenjutsu: High Anbu/Jonin to low Kage**

**Fuinjutsu: High Kage**


	6. Being an Instructer

**KN; Thanks to all of you that reviewed, really appreciate it. The truth this was supposed to come out sooner but got caught up in life. Though I would appreciate, it if more of you would review, with more depth. But I really didn't expect this to become so popular 10,334 his, that's great!**

**Now there was a question, will Naruto's friends join him, sadly to say spiritwolf32, nope, I just don't feel the need for it I feel that if one does it'll be over kill, I mean Naruto and Madara have enough power to take on the heroes and villains easy. Add more shinobi like Kakashi and it's just pointless. Though I do have a plan for a sequel of this story where our favorite Ninja are seen again. Read the note on the bottom you might see something you might like.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or X-men Evolution **

**Beep Beep Be… **was as far as the alarm got to before it was skewered by a shuriken, from the Xavier's institute very own resident ninja. 'Fuck, why the hell did I agree to have these early morning sessions with Logan?' Was the thought of Naruto as he got ready for training.

"**Simple brat I will not stand for a weak jinchuurki" **answered the demon from within

'Damn it, Kyubi how many times am I suppose to tell you I've searched every where nearby _He_ isn't anywhere near here, the damn bastard died!' answered the blond, the last thing he needed was having the bastard who caused so much pain still alive

'**Never the less brat there are still others who would love to harm us' **responded the fox sagely

'Yeah, yeah whatever fox' shot back the blond tiredly before closing the mental link, before yawning as he made his way towards the kitchen to get a snack, before heading towards the danger room, god why the hell did Logan want to be up at 6 in the morning

It had been a week since his arrival to the institute and the blond could only call it one thing, hectic. Sure he was glad that he was near Kitty and Rogue, but alas the Professor felt that it would be best if he was better acquainted with the security systems of the mansion, which took some time for him to analyze and to figure out how to improve them. Then their was the task of designing a training schedule for the kiddies, lets just say that he hopes they enjoyed the wonderful time of… _relaxation _they had with Logan. Then their was the issue of finding time to take the girls out on their dates, but alas the godsend of all shinobi, Kagebushin, so easy to plan distract Xavier with bushin and sneak out with the girls.

"Got to admit though I have gotten lazy, before I could get up at 6 and not even be tired" sigh 'I hate it when Kyubi is right', thought the blond as he munched on the apple he gotten, before boarding the elevator, arriving to see Logan their already warming up

"Yo, what's up old man" called out the blond, before beginning to loosen up a bit

"Your late blondie" called out Logan, with a grin

"Well what can I say I needed something to eat, I've gone fighting without nothing to eat and trust me it's not fun" answered the blond, while stretching

"Yeah, well boohoo for you bub, that's then and this is now" answered Logan with a chuckle

"Whatever, how are we going to do this, pure strength or do you feel confident in using your chakra with taijutsu?" questioned the blond, the truth he began teaching Logan about chakra before the others for the simple fact that if something went wrong, and lets say he blew up an arm or something he could regenerate it, the others wouldn't be as fortunate.

"Lets go with that chakra, blondie I think I can handle it with taijutsu" answered Logan while rolling his shoulder blades

"I'm impressed old man only a week and you can already use chakra to regulate your muscles" called out the blond with a smirk "I would had thought someone with your advanced age would take longer"

"Whatever blondie lets just start already I want to swipe hat smirk off your face" growled out Logan

"Whatever you say, old man" answered the blond before the spar commenced

**An hour after the spar began, **

Now 15 minutes earlier, Naruto decided to take a quick shower seeing as he was covered in sweat from the spar he had with Logan never would had expected to find Kitty phasing thru the door

Now during the mornings Kitty isn't what one would call aware of her surroundings, and as such thought nothing of it when she used her powers to phase thru the bathroom door, thinking it was vacant, boy was she wrong.

'Damn, the old man is definitely better than before' thought the blond as he pulled up his pants after drying himself only to hear the sound of clothing falling to the ground, turning only to see Kitty at the door with her mouth slightly ajar and blushing a bright red, looks like she finally woke up, huh?

"Ne, I never would had expected you to be so forward Kitty, I mean sneaking into the bathroom while I'm taking a shower, tsk tsk" chided the blond with a grin

"W-what, I would never, I mean it's not what it looks like" stuttered out Kitty trying to find a way out of the situation, earning a chuckle from the blond

"I know love, just teasing" responded the blond before placing a kiss on her forehead

"Yeah well that wasn't nice, Naruto" accused Kitty while jabbing a finger at his bare chest

"Heh, sorry couldn't help myself" answered the blond as he enveloped her in a hug causing her to inhale his sent 'The forest, and ocean?' thought Kitty as she was released from the hug, much to her displeasure

"I'll see you downstairs, in a few, bathroom all yours" called out the blond as he exited while pulling over his shirt

'Chest….body….perfect' thought Kitty as she closed the door to the bathroom

**Kitchen, 30 minutes after the bathroom 'incident'**

"Yo" called out the blond as entered the kitchen, before heading over to the cabinet to get some ramen, getting grunts from the guys and morning from the girls

"I take it that their not morning people?" asked the blond as he sat down between Kitty and Rogue, with his ramen

"Nope, but you get used to it after a while, especially after Kurt gets his coffee" answered Rogue, getting a tired glare from Kurt

"Whatever, when the hell are you gonna start teaching us those ninja tricks Naruto?" asked Evan

"Meh, who said anything about teaching you jutsu" answered the blond with a grin

This of course caught their attention "But you said…" began Evan before he was cut off by Naruto

"Before you even start, I said I'd train you to use your mutations and how to protect your selves, I already discussed it with the Professor, we agreed that I wouldn't teach you any jutsu, till you gain better control of your blood lines," answered the blond with an air of finality

"But…fine," Evan stated seeing that the blond wouldn't budge from his decision

"Meh, I'll wait for you two by the car" called out the blond referring to Kitty and Rogue

Sigh "Their goes our hope of learning those ninja tricks" said Kurt, slightly depressed

"Don't, worry Kurt I'm sure that he'll teach us some of those jutsu, sooner or later" said Jean, trying to soothe him

"Yeah, this just means we'll have to beat him with only our powers" added Evan

**Bayville High, Chemistry **

"So today, our chemistry teacher is suppose to show up right?" asked the blond as he sat next to Kitty with his arm wrapped around her waist, causing Lance to shoot the blond a glare

"Yeah, he is, though who knows he's already late" answered Kitty ignoring Lances glare towards the blond, she figured Naruto was right he could easily take care of himself

"I wonder if I'll drive this one crazy?" thought the blond out loud

"No, driving the teacher insane" chided Kitty, causing the blond to pout

"But what if their a total ass?" asked the blond hopefully

"I suppose" answered Kitty a bit worried of what the blond would do to the poor teacher if they were an ass, let's just say Naruto doesn't get along with teachers, he blames the academy instructors.

"Hello, every one, I'm Mr. McCoy, and I'm sorry, for being late but as you see I also am doubling as a physical instructor" called out a man with a well build, as he stood behind the teachers desk, before taking attendance and stopping at Namikaze

"So I got the infamous Namikaze Naruto in my class, huh?" asked McCoy with a grin

"Oh, so you've heard of me?" asked the blond with a grin

"But of course, but just rumors from one of the teachers, just as they put it 'a delinquent from hell'," answered McCoy with a smile

"Hm, that sounds just like old lady Johnson" thought the blond out loud, causing some chuckles from the class

"But any ways I believe its time to start that experiment you are all dying to start who's ready to make a stink bomb?" asked Mr. McCoy

"Teach I got a feeling we're going to get along just great" called out the blond with a chuckle, before getting to work, lets just say by the end of the class the room would smell like a toxic waste dump thanks to Naruto's and Kitty's stink bomb that by coincidence went off right as Lance walked by.

**Outside the auditorium **

Sigh "Why the hell do we have to sit and listen to the damn principle, again?" asked the blond as he along with Kitty waited for Rogue

"Once again Naruto, we have to be here for Jean, she's our friend and we have to support her, besides theirs a good chance she'll win the MVP award" chided Kitty from his side

"Yeah I know, just that I really don't like that principle dude" responded Naruto, truth he didn't trust the guy, and living the life he did as a child gave him a good judge of character.

"Just live thru it you big baby, besides Rogue is here" responded Kitty as Rogue came into view with a girl with purple hair

"Hey you guys, "called out Rogue

"Yo, beautiful" responded the blond with a charming smile

"So this is the guy you were telling me about Rogue, your right he is a flirter" commented the girl next to Rogue

"So now you discuss me with others huh, Rogue?" asked the blond teasingly causing said girl to blush before he turned to the girl with purple hair and asked "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry about that I'm Risty Wilde" answered the girl before extending her hand towards Naruto which he took and responded "Naruto Namikaze"

"Ne, besides we should get going before the good seats are taken" added the blond as he led them inside and found seat in the row bellow Scott and the others before Principle Kelly began

"Yes our girls had a winning soccer season, they played as a team and fought as a team, and that very same team, voted their most valuable player Jean Grey?" announced Principle Kelly, before the crowd of gathered students erupted into applause as Jean made her way towards the stage, before she seemed to freeze after accepting the award before she was bombarded by the thoughts of the gathered students the most prominent being of the fellow X-men which were Rogue sarcastically saying 'Come on Jean surely you wont freeze up right now, I mean your miss popular', followed by Scott 'Come on Jean stay calm', Kurt thinking 'Come on you can do it', Evan thinking 'Don't tell me she's going to freeze up, Kitty thinking 'Glad that's not me up their', But Naruto was a different case she couldn't even hear a thing however she swore she could hear bits and parts of him arguing with the demon sealed within him about which was better ramen or rabbit.

Before she stepped back after struggling to manage all the thoughts of fellow students, snapping Naruto out of the conversation he was having with Kyubi over Ramen and rabbits, 'Okay, why the hell did she suddenly use a whole shit load of chakra?' asked the blond as she recovered

"Heh, sorry about that lost my head for a second there as I was saying…."continued Jean

**After School**

"Man, I still can't believe you did that to Lance" wheezed out Rogue after being told what happened

"Yeah, it was a work of art" responded the blond, with a grin

"Meh, he deserved it he's being such a jerk" added Kitty

"Hm, seems I'm beginning to rub off on you that sounds like something I would say" noted the blond

"Well he is a jerk" added Rogue

"Maybe, he's jealous, I mean come on I got two beautiful girls after me, I feel for the poor bastard, or maybe not" responded the blond as he remembered how Lance had acted throughout chemistry, a total ass, oh well that stink bomb did the trick

"But its his decision how he wants to handle it if he's going to mope, let him, but on the other hand now that it's the weekend I think we don't have to sneak out anymore." added the blond with a smile

"Yeah, but you seriously have to teach me that jutsu" responded Kitty with a pout

Sigh "I already told you two along with the others no jutsu, besides shadow clones would just leave you knocked out" added the blond seriously, the others had been hassling him about jutsu, more specifically the recruits, he really regretted telling them about his ninja status.

"So, what now?" asked Rogue as they arrived at the mustang

"Hm, how about a movie, think I heard there's a new action film" said the Nin as he started the car

"I suppose, but let me guess the movie has explosions" said Kitty from behind him

"But of course, what Namikaze doesn't like a big boom" responded the blond with a grin

**Later that night**

Naruto and the girls had just arrived at the institute and went to go meet with the professor to discuss what he had felt earlier with Jean, when he sensed her coming out of the library and being the ninja he is jumped above and blended with the shadows, as she passed by, he didn't want her to worry about something that could be nothing

"Yo what's up Charles" asked Naruto as he strolled inside the office

"I was wondering where you were Naruto" responded Xavier as he turned to greet the shinobi

"Eh, just out with the girls, but any ways you haven't felt anything weird with Jean right?" asked the blond, he needed Xavier's opinion as he himself was a telepath

"Such as?" questioned Xavier further he needed to know if Jeans powers where further developing

"Nothing much other than a chakra spike at school, and acted kinda out of it too" answered the blond taking a seat on the couch

"Well, she did experience her powers manifesting out of her control" began Xavier before explaining what had happened at Duncan's party.

Sigh "Hm, truth of all not sure what could be wrong maybe just her bloodline further evolving" liberated the blond after thinking about it

"Precisely what I was thinking, though she blames it on fatigue" added the Professor

"Maybe, I guess its time to get them started on chakra control, that should help her and the others, you said Logan already has thought them meditation right" asked the blond with a raised eye brow

"Yes, Logan believes that it would be helpful for them to control their mutations" answered the professor

"That's good that will help in controlling their chakra, well their goes all my free time" responded the blond with in a dramatic tone, getting a chuckle from the elder man

"Still, Naruto I want you to keep an eye on Jean till she gains control of her powers again" requested Xavier

"Yeah sure, I'll keep an eye out tomorrow at team tryouts" responded the blond before bidding the man good night

**The next day, team tryouts**

'Ne, why the hell am I here again, on my day off to make it better?' asked the blond as he stood by the girl's locker rooms

'**Damn it kid, are you going stupid again?!' **roared the fox, honestly how could he forget what, he had just talked about yesterday

'Nope, just bored' responded the blond dryly

'**Why did I have to get stuck with an idiot of a container?' asked the demon**

'Eh, shut it fox I'm not that bad'

'**Please, you try living in your head for a day; I still don't get half the things you come up with'**

'Hey some of those ideas are good!' Argued the blond

'**Kidnapping all the monkeys from the zoo?' **questioned the fox with a tick mark

'Monkey butlers' responded the blond as if it where the most obvious thing in the world

'**Ah, kid you really are insane, but any ways go and protect your mate from the earth tumbler!' **shouted the fox before closing the link

"Now, that I think of it why is it that I always make earth manipulators my enemies?" thought the blond out loud, which was true Iwa hated him because of the blood the coursed thru his veins both Namikaze and Uzumaki, before his eyes where covered

"Guess who" asked a voice

"Hm, a play boy bunny?" asked the blond before, he was held in a choke hold from behind by a blushing Kitty "Ha, I was close!" choked out the blond causing her to put more pressure on the hold

"What have I told you about being a pervert?" asked Kitty irritated, though still enjoying the situation

"N-not to" choked out the blond, 'Damn why is it girls get granny Tsunades strength every time there's a pervert?' thought the blond as he broke the hold, before holding them at her sides, and looking down at her with a smile

"Heh, good try, but you still lack the strength to hold me like that, love" responded the blond

"You know I could just phase us underground and leave you there right?" responded Kitty with a mischievous gleam in her eyes

"So, you want to get me alone and away from any help, huh?" asked the blond, causing her to blush

"You know you didn't need to come with me" said Kitty trying to move away from the subject, no matter how many times he teased her like that, she couldn't find a way to get him back, though she swore she would

"I wanted to come, don't have much more to do any ways, besides I should be here if a certain rock tumbler shows up" responded the blond as they both walked towards the field

"You know I can take care of myself" shot back Kitty as she leaned against him

"I know, just want to make sure the teme, doesn't take things to far" responded the blond while raising his hands to show he meant no harm

"Still he really wouldn't be a problem, besides the others are around, but its still sweet" said Kitty as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips, before heading of to meet with the coach

'Yeah, its good being me sometimes' thought the blond as she walked over to some of her friends before they seemed to grill her about him, snickering the blond made his way to the bleachers, and taking out a certain orange book before reading

**30 minutes later**

Sigh "So bored" mumbled the blond, wishing that something interesting would happen

'Being the only ninja around is lonely, I was used to a life of constant fighting' thought the blond, before he noticed that Duncan had tripped Scott causing him to fall and drop his glasses, but as he was going to go help, Mr. McCoy was already there

'Aright something is weird the way he looked at Scott its as if he knew about his mutation' analyzed the blond, before he felt a chakra spike, only to see Jean struggling with her powers and used them unwillingly to throw weighted balls towards Scott, Mr. McCoy, and Duncan, the first two being able to dodge or deflect them, and Scott protecting Duncan with a beam, which was sent towards the direction of Principle Kelly's office "Damn there goes that prank" grumbled the blond as he made his way toward the distressed girl

But before he could reach Jean though she had once again used her powers unwillingly to send a javelin towards Kitty and several other girls who were on the track, preparing to run,

"Oh, fuck me" mumbled Naruto before sending speeding towards Kitty at a speed only a kage could produce while forming hand seals, and appearing beside Kitty and calling out **Futon: Kazeheki (Wind Release: Wind wall) **which caused that a cyclone of wind to gather around them, so when the javelin connected it was reduced to nothing in a mater of seconds, this of course kicked up dirt giving Naruto cover from the girls aside from Kitty. Giving her a nod they ran towards Jean, who was in Scotts arms.

"Jean what's wrong?!" cried out Scott in distress while holding her in his lap

"S-scott help me" was the last thing Jean said before she passed out

"Jean, come on wake up" called out Scott as he tied to wake the girl

'Damn her body is gathering chakra, this is not the place for this, her blood limit is evolving but at a pace to fast for her' thought the blond as he silently took the girl from Scotts hold

"Get your self together Scott, if you want to help her stay calm get your self and the others home, I'm going on a head" responded the blond with an air of seriousness, before he nodded towards Kitty before running towards behind the bleachers, last thing he needed was everyone seeing him disappearing out of thin air

"Come on Scott you heard him we have to get going" said Kitty as she pulled him up

"Right" Scott responded, with new resolve 'I wont let you down, Jean'

**Institute**

"Oi, Charles we got a situation!" called out the Nin as he got passed the doors

"Naruto?" asked Rogue as she came around the corner, only to see him with Jean in his arms

"Hey, babe, no time to talk tell Charles and Logan to meet me in the infirmary" yelled out the blond as he ran past her down the hall

"What the hell is going on!" called out Rogue after him, before going to find the two the blond asked for

**Infirmary**

"What's the problem, kid?" asked Logan as he along with the Professor walked in, followed by Scott who had just arrived

"Not completely sure, old man I have my own idea, but I think Charles should check her out first"

"I understand, Scott please wait outside with the others, I believe it's for the best" added the Professor as he went towards Jean

"But Professor I sho…" began Scott before being cut off by Logan

"Come on kid, Chuck and blondie will come for us after their done" said Logan as he pushed Scott out, as the Professor went into Jean mind

After waiting a few minutes for the Professor, the blond was surprised when he was thrown back by a telekinetic push right into the wall. Making his way towards the professor he asked, "Aright what the…" but was unable to finish as another push but much stronger than the last pushed them against the wall separating them from Logan and Scott, destroying it in the process, "I think its better if we go for the others" recommended Naruto

**The infirmary lobby **

"Yo what the heck is happening?" asked Evan as he along with the others where already suited up

Looking towards the blond, Charles knew that both had come to the same conclusion "We believe that her powers, are beginning to evolve further, but because it's happening so rapidly her mind is chaos, if only she had something to focus on" answered the professor

"And that explains why she probably can't control them, still though I cant believe how much chakra she's pumping out" added the blond, and mentally added 'Her reserves are no where near Kage, but still maybe high chunin to low jonin'

"Aright then she can focus on me, we can't just leave her in there" stated Scott as he tried to go back in but found his path blocked by Logan

"Nobody said anything about leaving her, but you can't just barge in there, you need a plan" stated Logan

Sigh "While its true Logan, Scott here has the right idea, we can't waste time like I said she's pumping out chakra like crazy, if she continues she'll run out… and trust me the end results aren't good" said the blond grimly

"Wait you said that she has to much power so just let me take some off" suggested Rogue as she stepped forward, while showing her bare hand

"No, it may be too mush for you to handle" responded the Professor

"We don't got much of a choice, Charles" added Logan

Sigh "Very well, we have no other choice, be suited up in two minutes" answered Charles after considering it, causing Logan and Scott to rush to get suited, and the others to spread apart

Going over to where Rogue was sitting down, seeing her worried the blond asked "You okay, beautiful?"

"Yeah I'm aright, aren't you going to get suited up?" she asked, after seeing him still in his normal cloths

"Please Charles, couldn't pay me enough to get into that jump suit" responded the blond, while taking a seat next to her

"What's wrong with it?" she asked

"Let's just say, I have had bad experiences with spandex suits" responded the blond while, remembering Lee and Gai, earning a giggle from her

"Ah, that's better always hate it when you get depressed" responded the blond

"Sorry about that, just worried what if I can't do it" she admitted

"Don't worry about it, sometimes all you have to do is go for it, besides I know you'll do great" responded the blond before standing up "Ready, to go?" he asked giving her a hand

After being pulled up she leaned up and gave him a kiss "Yeah, and Naruto thanks", she said walking towards the others, seeing as Logan and Scott had returned while thinking 'Jean you may had gotten Scott, but for that I thank you, if not I would had missed out on someone as great as Naruto'

"Aright, the plan is to get Rogue here as close as possible, the rest of you give her cover, Nightcrawler, you get her in close" ordered Wolverine taking control of the situation, before the blond took point, leading the others inside

**Infirmary or what's left of it**

As soon as the group went inside, they where greeted by the sight of Jean floating in the middle of the room with objects flying around the room, and soon one of the desk was sent towards the group, and as Naruto was taking point he simply threw a chakra enhanced punch sending it across the room, "Your going to have to try harder Jean" called out the blond, before the group went in to action.

Cyclopes and Spyke began firing at different objects that where flying around, so they wouldn't pose a problem latter. While Shadowcat had taken hold of both Rogue and Nightcrawler, and using her powers to phase threw any objects that posed a threat. And as for Naruto and Wolverine they had taken upon them selves to destroy anything that had posed a threat to any one by slashing them down. Seeing as Nightcrawler had gotten close enough to Jean to get a clear lock on to where to teleport he let go of Shadowcat before he teleported himself along with Rogue near Jean, but both were caught in Jean's telekinetic cyclone, but Rogue was able to hold on to some pieces of the roof that were left and began making her way towards Jean,

"Just a little bit more" mumbled out Rogue as she began to reach out for Jean, and barley was able to get a hold of her face and began to absorb some of her power before she was blasted away, but before she could hit the ground she was caught by Naruto. "Oi, Rogue are you okay?" asked the blond with a tone of concern, but got no reply

"Jean!" called out Scott as he neared the cyclone of power, which was reduced but still up

"S-scott," called out Jean surprisingly from Rogues body

"Jean?" asked Scott as he came over to Rogues body

"Scott, help me" pleaded Jean thru Rogues body

"Focus on me Jean"

"I-I can't…I'm loosing you"

"Don't tell me what you cant do, I know you better than anyone, or ever will" said Scott his voice filled with compassion, with a final surge of power Jean's body fell back down towards the medical table, before Scott ran towards her

"Hm, what happened?" asked Rogue as she came to

"You did it beautiful, you helped Jean" whispered the blond to the girl in his lap, before Rogue looked towards Jean who was being fussed over by Scott; with a smile she closed her eyes letting sleep overcome her.

**An hour latter**

"Hm, where am I?" asked Rogue once again as she opened her eyes again, seeing she was in her room

"Hey there, it's about time you woke up, I was starting to think I was going to keep Naruto to my self" responded Kitty playfully

"Heh, you wish" shot back Rogue

"Yeah I can, Naruto will be in here in a few said something about ramen being the cure for everything" added Kitty

"Are you doubting the holy power of ramen, love?" asked Naruto as he came up from behind her with a tray of ramen

"Um, no" responded Kitty sheepishly, as she took a bowl of ramen

"Didn't think so, nice to see your up, beautiful" said the Nin as he sat down on the chair next to her, getting a smile from her

"How long have I been out" asked Rogue as she positioned herself in a sitting position on the bed

"I say about an hour" answered Kitty, as she took a seat on the bed

"Here have a bowl of ramen, you wasted a bit of chakra with Jean and everything" responded the blond before giving her a bowl

"How is she?" asked Rogue, after having some ramen

"She's aright, Scott is acting like a mad man though fussing over her, not sure whether he's doing more good or bad" added the blond with a shrug

"Oh, yeah like you weren't a thirty minutes earlier" jabbed Kitty playfully

"Heh, you're just jealous he wasn't fussing over you" said Rogue in the defense of Naruto

"Please Naruto here would take care of me too, right?" asked Kitty, giving Naruto a look

"You know I would, but lets try to stay away from that situation" responded the blond, with a smile

"So, now what?" asked Rogue, after chewing some of the noodles

"Well, not sure if you guys will like this or not but I'll begin to teach you all the basics of chakra, next week" responded the blond with a smile

"That's great, but why next week?" asked Kitty, with a confused look

"Ah, simple have to wait till Rogue and Jean are back to full strength, besides we'll have to work on meditation thru out the week"

"Naruto, why the heck did you ask if we wouldn't like the news" asked Rogue looking at the blond straight in the eyes followed by Kitty

"Lets just say, by the time we're done with the first lesson you'll wish we never began" responded the blond with a small grin

**Three weeks latter **

The blond was proud to say that the older students had been able to access there chakra further than what they had before, sure it took a week, but they had gotten it down, the two weeks after that he had them working on the leaf exercise, happily to say they almost had it down, but he still had them working on it with multiple leaves. But this morning he had gotten stuck with the recruits

"Cyclopes what's the status of the victim" asked Naruto over the com link

"It's confirmed he's unconscious" replied Scott, from his position on the cliff face

"And starving, speed up the rescue huh, I need my breakfast." added Kurt, from under some rocks on the ledge, of the cliff near the institute

"Quiet, Tabitha you should be on your way down here with that basket" added Scott

"Oh man Boom Boom, you placed my life in the hands of a maniac?!" asked Kurt beginning to panic

Seeing as the girl, was not paying attention Naruto motioned Logan to handle it, 'Seriously, we been at this for the past hour' thought the blond, they had decided to train the recruits further, before training them in the art to chakra.

"Hey where's your com link kid?" asked Logan as he approached Tabitha, seeing as she was listening to music

"Oh, grabbed the wrong ear phones by mistake, no big deal am I on?" responded Tabitha as she stood up from her position

"Huh, yeah" answered Logan, slightly annoyed, can you blame him it was one of the days he and Naruto had decided to take off from early morning training, and Charles stuck them with the recruits.

"Yeah, look down bellow Boom Boom is coming in" called out Boom Boom as she was lowered on the rescue basket

"I'm going to die" mumbled Kurt over the com link as she approached

"No Kurt you're not going to die" came the response of Naruto

"Really?" asked Kurt hoping the answerer would be no

"Of course not, you're just going to be physically and mentally traumatized" was the response from the nin, sounding a bit to chirpy for Kurt, but before he could shoot back a response Tabitha's voice came into hearing distance

"Hey cutie"

"Hi, I have to know, are you insane?" asked Kurt hoping the answer would be no, but got a giggle in response

"His code name is Nightcrawler and he's unconscious" interrupted Cyclopes

"Oh, yeah" added Kurt, sheepishly

"Well first things first right, we gota boom apart these rocks" responded Tabitha before using her powers to blast away the rock that were covering Kurt

"And in the basket you go" added Boom Boom, before rolling him in the basket with her foot

"I'm an injured victim not a log" chided Kurt after he got in, but Boom Boom paid him no mind and instead called out

"Yo, badger pull us up!" getting Naruto to burst out laughing

"Oh, man why didn't I come up with that one?" asked the blond while holding his sides

"Its Wolverine" growled out Logan ignoring the jinchuurki, before he pushed the button to bring up the basket

"Eh, not bad huh old man?" asked the blond seeing the progress, though raised an eyebrow when Kurt let himself fall only to teleport back in the basket

"Yeah, even so, the brats shouldn't be playing around" responded Logan as he watched, Tabitha begin to mess around and added "Hey knock it off!", but the warning got there to late as Kurt was knocked unconscious, and fell out of the basket

"Oh, fuck Cyclopes!" called out the blond as he jumped down the cliff after the blue teen, and as soon as he called out to Cyclopes said teen blasted the rocks at the bottom of the cliff face apart just incase. Mean while Naruto was using wind manipulation to speed up, but was to late as Kurt hit the waters surface, going after him the blond appeared on the surface of the water and after standing on the waters surface growled out "Training session is over", before scaling the cliffs surface

**Inside the institute**

"And we have them for many reasons, one for your safety, and the only way to enforce those rules is to get you obedience. To keep you all safe, is for there to be penalties so Tabitha, Kurt you both are confined to the institute for two weeks, every day after School, you are prohibited from using your powers and will attend two training sessions a day with Logan" finished the Professor

"But why?" asked Tabitha, before Kurt was able to stop her

"Simple, brat you both put each others lives at risk with your little stunts back there" answered the blond as he leaned against the wall behind the Professor with a towel, drying himself, and Kitty next to him

"Yeah but everything turned out just fine" she argued

"Yeah but what if I didn't reach him, what if he Cyclopes didn't respond in time and he hit those rocks?" questioned the blond, heatedly, but got no response in return

"Exactly, I'm sorry for the way I'm acting, but I've lost far too many comrades because they where messing around instead of following orders" responded Naruto as he turned and left.

"We understand Naruto, Professor" responded Kurt as he watched his friend leave

**Naruto's room **

"You okay Naruto?" asked Rogue from where she and Kitty were on the bed after said mentioned girl had filled her in on what happened

"Yeah, just great" replied the blond a bit bitterly as he took out a shirt from the closet, before putting it on

"You don't sound like it" replied Kitty with a blush on her face after seeing him shirtless

Sigh "I'm sorry just that seeing Kurt fall of that cliff just brought up a lot of deaths I've seen" replied the blond downcast

"I can't say we understand Naruto, but you know we'll always be here for you, right" responded Rogue after seeing the hurt in his eyes

"Yeah I know, and for that I truly am grateful for, its just when one becomes a shinobi we are faced with death, but the ones that are most prominent are the one of those close to you, the ones you could had saved" added the blond as he let himself fall in between the girls

"You know you could tell us, right we'll be here for you, whenever you need us" added Kitty as she placed her hand on his cheek

"I will one day perhaps, I'll tell you about that rag tagged family I made, but for now we better get going, school is going to start soon" responded the blond before he stood up

**Bayville high**

'Hm, don't feel like showing up on time for 3rd' though the blond as he made his way at a leisured pace

'**Don't know why you won't just blow the place up kit" **grumbled the demon

'I'll be more trouble than its worth fox, besides I get to catch up on some sleep" responded the blond before, he turned the corner to here "Its taken me two long months princess but I finally tracked you down" said a man that was holding on to Tabitha's shoulders

"Leave me alone, I have to get to class"

"Just hold on a minute Tabby, I just want to talk is all"

"Leave me alone, dad"

'So it's her dad, huh' thought the blond as he decided to get announce his presence

"I believe she asked you to leave her alone, Mr. Smith"

"Leave us alone, kid this is family business"

"Yeah, well I think she don't feel like it" responded the blond as he stood between them and added "Get to class Tabitha", motioning the girl to leave, which she did a bit hesitantly, they had all been told about the blonds origins, and wondered if leaving her dad alone with the nin was a good idea

"Who are you, her boyfriend?" questioned Mr. Smith, seeing his daughter leaving

"No, try more like one of her guardian, you want to speak to her go ask Xavier, first" shot back the blond as he left 'This man, why is he the one Tabitha's mother told us not to let him near Tabitha'

**After school**

As the blond got out of the car along with his two charges, "Why the hell am I the one who has to bring you two in" mumbled the blond, before he heard with his advanced hearing what was going on inside, before closing his eyes and sending out chakra to in a way 'see' what was going on

"You have no parental rights here Mr. Smith, Tabitha's mother has left explicate instructions regarding your visitation so I'll have to ask you to leave" argued the professor

"You think I don't know what kind of secret freak show this place is, huh?"

"Are you trying to make a point, Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah, I see Tabitha now or I'll have news crews here by tonight, you choose", replied Mr. Smith as he placed his hands on the Professor

"Those hands of yours, I'm thinking of relocating them, in a jar on my drawer dresser" growled out Logan, while taking out his claws

"I just want to talk to my daughter, is all" replied Mr. Smith backing off, seeing the claws

"Oi, Charles got the brats, oh I see we got some company, nice to see you again Mr. Smith" responded the blond with a sarcastic tone at the end

"Dad" growled out Tabitha as she led her father away to her room

"I don't like him, Charles" replied the blond as Kurt had left to go and get ready for his tortu… training.

"Even so Naruto if Tabitha allows him to talk to her we can't deny her"

"Yeah, whatever, man better watch out for himself, won't let him harm someone that's under my care" responded the blond as he went out

**Night of the fair**

'Hm, seems we have some company' thought the blond as he sensed Tabitha and Kurt appear

"Hey, Naruto are you listening" asked Rogue as the blond stared of into space

"Eh, sorry about that just checking up on something, what you guys say" asked the blond

"She asked if you wanted to go on the Ferris wheel" answered Kitty, as she held a dragon stuffed animal, while Rogue held a puppy, seriously letting a ninja play these games was just asking for them to win all the prizes

"Yeah sure, sounds like a great idea" responded the blond as he led them to it

**Two hours latter**

'You two are still hanging around' thought the blond while he kept a lock on there chakra, as he and the girls ate some pizza 'Smith you're here too?'

After a minute or two Kurt had come running towards them

"Um, guys we got a problem"

"Yeah I'll say, sneaking out Kurt" chided Kitty

"No its Tabitha I think she's in trouble, who else is here?" informed Kurt

"I think everyone but Evan" answered Rogue

"Forget it we can handle it ourselves, lets move" replied Naruto as he stood up

Meanwhile Tabitha and her father had just run into the brotherhood

"What do you think of my technique, Tabby" asked Avalanche from the burned bleachers

"Unimpressed" responded Tabitha as she moved to leave, but was stopped by her father

"Get, it back use your powers", before the door was busted down revealing Naruto and the others

"Yo, we heard there was a party mind if we join?" asked Naruto as he stepped out of the ruble

"What are you guys doing here" asked Tabitha after seeing them

"Looking to get hurt, that's what" responded Avalanche after seeing the blond

"Big words for a guy I knocked out with a weak attack" taunted the blond, causing Lance to turn red from anger

"Screw this I got the money" yelled out Toad as he jumped away, but Kurt had teleported himself and Rogue over him, and she delivered an ax kick to his back, which sent the bag of money towards Kitty.

"I got her" called out Blob as he jumped to body slam her, only for her to phase right thru him.

"Eww, remind me never to do that ever again" said Kitty while shivering

"Ah, give me that back Kitty" shouted Lance while sticking out his hand

"Nope, don't feel like it" responded Kitty while sticking out her tongue at him, only for him to use his powers against her sending her flying only to be caught by Naruto, but the money was caught by Mr. Smith

"See, love this is why I went to the tryouts that day, some people cant take no for an answer" said the blond as he set her down, before he rushed at Lance, connecting a punch in his gut knocking him to his knees.

"I got the him" called out Kurt but Tabitha called out "No I got him", looking at the nin for what to do "Let her go Kurt its something she has to do herself", only for the roof to fall apart moments latter and Kurt having to rescue the Smiths, only for the father to run out with Tabitha giving pursuit, but for the cops to show

"Damn, everyone scatter" called out the blond as they ran out the back, noticing that the brotherhood had already taken off

**Police station**

"Tabitha Smith, your free to go" responded an Officer as he let her out of her room

"What how?"

"Someone paid bail" responded the officer as he led her to Naruto

"Tabitha, the Professor is waiting outside, wait for me" responded the blond as he was led to Mr. Smith cell, "Mind if I have a minute with him?" asked the blond as he stepped inside, getting a positive response from the cop

"Hello, bastard" began the blond

"What the hell are you doing here?!" asked Mr. Smith

"Ah, just came to ask you why"

"Why, what?" asked the man irritated

"Why the hell would you do that, abandon her for money" the blond growled out, he had been able to hear them when they were on the roof

"Why, wouldn't I she's nothing but a freak, a tool to get me ahead in life, nothing more nothing less" answered the man with a smirk

"You know your one twisted fucker right, just pray that I never see you again, I wont let you harm her she's doesn't deserve you as a father no one does, but you did something right you showed her what type of a man you are, you lost her trust" growled out the blond and gave the man an icy glare before stepping out

When he reached outside he was able to hear Tabitha say "I'll just go get my things, and be out of your way" with a downcast tone

"I don't think so brat, none of what happened tonight was your fault" called out the blond

"Why shouldn't I go all I do is just cause you guys trouble" argued Tabitha

"So what we all make mistakes at time, besides I had sensed you two when you guys arrived, I should had sent you home" responded the blond, while shooting Kurt a look

"It doesn't matter I still shouldn't had listen to him"

"Then learn from your mistakes, don't run away from them" argued the blond

"But…" Tabitha began but was cut off by the Professor

"I have to agree with Naruto, Tabitha even if you do have the choice of leaving I believe its best for you to stay at least till Naruto teaches you all more ways to control you powers"

"So you guys really want me to stay" said Tabitha with a small smile

"But of course, who else would make me be scared for my life" stated Kurt trying to cheer her up

"Well then I guess you got your wish, blue" stated Tabitha before walking with them towards the car.

**One of the larger tree's around the Institute**

"That was really a great thing you did Naruto" said Kitty as she sat next to him watching the stars

"Yeah, I know, think I'll win the humanitarian award?" questioned the blond

"Oh, yeah Naruto they just give that award to every assassin that asks for it" relied Rogue jokingly, as she moved in closer

"Sweet" added the blond, getting giggles from the girls

"You know I got one question, why you go talk to her creep of a dad?" asked Kitty as she snuggled next to him

"The brat, Tabitha, she reminds me a lot of how I was as a kid, loud, crazy, and always so full of life, it hurts seeing her get hurt its like seeing me again" replied the blond with a far off look in his eye, remembering all the bull shit in his life, after sitting there for another 15 min, he spoke up, "We better get going back home"

"What why, we don't got school tomorrow?" asked Rogue she was finally getting comfortable

"You two have a big day tomorrow, your starting the next step of chakra control" responded the blond with a smile

"Really, that's great, but was it" asked Kitty wearily, Naruto had been a slave driver last time he taught them

"Oh, nothing much, I just hope everyone enjoys climbing trees" responded the blond with a chuckle, before they vanished in a swirl of leaves

**KN: Yo, another chapter done and I can say I'm proud of it, next one should be up…eh don't know when I have time, also depends on how motivated I get. But anyways I've read some awesome Naruto and Digimon crossovers, so I'm thinking of doing one soon, might be up latter today, thinking Strabimon X, I like wolves. Remember review!**


	7. Party and Beast

**KN: Well here's the latest chapter, sorry it took so long life and my other two stories got in the way. Well thanks to all of you that reviewed, that mad the crazy ideas in my head move. And for those of you wondering if X23 will join the harem, nope she won't I might keep her as a little sister figure. Alright let's answer some questions, first off**

**Gunnslie, hm not sure if I'll make Evan go all melodramatic still haven't decided, and no Rogue is staying with Naruto.**

**Abe95, hm don't see where Naruto is underpowered, since I haven't had him actually try, besides an overpowered Naruto is kind of boring sometimes.**

**Vampdarkangel, okay first of all good point, Why haven't I had him talk with the toads, well I got an answer to that but I do reveal it would ruin my surprise at the sequel, though I may reveal it latter on. As for Naruto being lazy it's him just getting use to life, though it won't last for much longer. But he will act like Kakashi and Jiraiya at times.**

**TheDon1023 simple Madara will show up cause I feel like it, that and I need a bad ass villain to piss of Naruto, Apocalypse will be latter. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or X-men: Evolution**

**6 A.M, Institute **

A lone figure walked the halls of the institute that housed the mutants of Bayville or as Xavier liked to call them the gifted. As the figure walked along the hall finally reaching his destination, the hall of the elder students. With a deep chuckle the figure quickly formed a quick hand sign and with this previously invisible seals along the walls gave off a dull light and at the ends of the hall ways a thin layer of chakra came to life, stopping sound from escaping.

"Man I love Silencing seals" grinned the figure, before another chuckle escaped through his mouth. He had warned them all to get plenty of sleep and the last time he told them they over slept, but not this time. So with that he plugged in the electric guitar he had with him into the amp he had brought with him. And with a breath he began to strum notes.**(Eh, if you want to know what he strummed it was the intro of Creed's song Suddenly, which I don't own) **And glad to say he defiantly he got the results he wanted. Be awakened with a start the teens that were previously asleep came rushing out of their rooms screaming, and his favorite part was that Evan's and Kurt's room were right a cross from one another so when both came rushing out they ran head first into each other landing in a pile.

"Hahaha! Oh man I wish I video taped this. Oh wait I did!" was the response from the figure who was currently on the ground holding his sides.

"NARUTO!!" hissed out the students as they all rounded up on him, sensing the danger he had put him self in the blond muttered one word "Crap", and for good reason somehow out of nowhere the girls had frying pans in their hands and he didn't like the look they had in their eyes. And as soon as the first blow landed the blond went off in a poof of smoke, signaling that it was a clone. Looking around they saw the blond at the end of the hall way with a camera in his hand along with his prank equipment. Waving at them the blond gave them a smile before calling out

"Be ready in an hour for training" before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it Naruto when I get my hands on you, you are so dead!" screamed out Kitty

"You know I'm sick of you making decisions without me… we are going to kill Naruto" added Rogue with her left brow twitching. And on the other side of the institute the blond felt a cold chill run up his spine. "Aw crap"

**In a meadow, around the institute**

"So, Kyubi where do you think women get those damn blasted frying pans out of nowhere?" asked the Jinchuurki, he had been plagued by this question for years now, him and Jiraiya would always try to find out where but never came up with any results. So why not ask the 'oh great demon lord' himself.

'**Um…well you see... the…um…eh I got nothin" **responded the demon lord after struggling for the answer, never in the millennia that he had been alive could he figure out the question, heck he had spent the better part of a century trying to figure it out.

Before he could retort, he could hear shuffling on the ground bellow him, looking down from his spot in the tree the blond saw that it was his brats. Jumping down from his perch the blond landed so softly that it sounded more like someone gently closing his book.

"Yo, good morning…again" responded the blond sheepishly, as they all gave him the evil eye.

"Just get on with it Naruto, if you don't give me something to do I might hurt you" responded Kitty getting straight to the point, while smiling sweetly at him and cracking her knuckles.

"Eh, sure" responded the ninja, as he raised his hands in peace

"Okay, you all pretty much have a good understanding of chakra now and some control. But now its time for the next step in controlling it" began the blond gaining their attention.

"Okay so how what's the next step?" asked Scott, thinking 'The better my control the sooner I can take off the glasses'

"Right so the next step is…tree climbing" answered the blond with a go lucky smile, taking in their expressions. 'Damn déjà vu' thought the blond remembering his Gennin days. Snapping out of it the blond decided to do the same thing Kakashi dad, a demonstration.

"The name kind of always throws people for a loop its really surface walking, but in Konoha its called tree climbing since we practice with trees. The main point is you gather chakra in the right amount at the soles of your feet, and from there keep a steady flow allowing you to stick to the surface. I suggest a running start to help you along, and don't give me those looks you've all seen me do it a dozen times, oh and here mark you progress with the kunai" called out the jailor as he threw a kunai in front of each of them.

Deciding to get to their task the teens picked up the kunai, before closing their eyes in concentration, before they each took off towards a tree. Kitty was able to go up three feet before slipping, Kurt going Four, and Jean going three as well. However Scott, Rogue and Evan had only gone two feet before they were blasted off the trunk.

"Oh yeah, a peace of advise to little and you slip off, too much and you get blasted off" called out eh blond with a grin as he jumped back up to his perch.

"Damn it Naruto you could had warned us!" called out Rogue, ticked off at the boy.

"Sorry babe I feel like a more hands on approach gets better results" answered Naruto with a smile, before he opened a certain orange book, and began reading though kept sending them looks seeing their progress.

'Damn this is going to take a while' thought the blond as he watched them make slow progress.

**Two weeks later, 5 in the morning**

"Students, I must ask you to gather downstairs immediately" was the mental request from Xavier. Awakening from his sleep Naruto sat up noticing that the girls had snuck into his room…again, but oh well he didn't mind deciding to wake them up the blond gently nudged them "Come on, angels lets go see what he wants"

"Um… five more minutes" called out Rogue as she placed a pillow over her head. "Man why do I always get the harder jobs" mumbled the blond as he kept on trying to wake them up

**Five minutes later**

"What's the situation Charles?" asked Naruto as he leaned against the wall holding up Kitty and Rogue. As the others arrived looking groggy.

"I apologize for the late hour, but I just received an urgent summon from captain Stone" informed Xavier, his voice holding nothing but seriousness. Getting the students awake and alert.

"Captain Stone, from the penitentiary?" asked Scott

"Whoa whoa, we're not talking about another Juggernaut break out are we?" asked Evan a bit on edge, he remembered what happened last time.

"No, at least not yet, but his containment unit has begun to fail." Added Professor X

"We'll be suited up and ready to go in five, gang lets move" called out Scott already on the move

"No, I'll be going alone" informed the caretaker of the teens

"What are you talking about, Charles I'm going with you there no way I can miss out on fighting that dude" argued Naruto his voice irritated, the guy who beat Logan last time could get out and Charles wont let him fight the guy. 'Come on Charles I need a fight' thought the blond

"I'm sorry Naruto, but with Ororo away in Africa and Logan out on the open road, you are the only one I can trust to take care of the children" informed Xavier, noticing the blonds frown, he knew how he wanted to fight his sibling but he had no choice.

"Fine then I'll stay behind this one time Charles next time I get to fight him" mumbled the blond while pouting.

"Naruto dude you are crazy, how the heck you want to go up against that dude?" asked Evan, semi shocked truth of it he was getting used to Naruto's crazy ideas.

"Yes very well, now I'll see you all in a few days" answered the professor, before wheeling into the elevator. And with that the teens began to head back to their rooms.

"Okay since were already up how about starting the day with a little danger room calisthenics. What do you say?" asked Scott

"Forget it man I'm going back to bed" called out Evan as he made his way past him

"Scott my friend just go back to sleep" called out Kurt before yawning

"Oh just shut up and go to bed Scott, before I throw you in the danger room and put on my training course" mumbled Naruto as he carried the girls off to bed. Making Scott go pale and Jean to giggle at his antics.

**A few days latter at Bayville high**

"Hey Kitty anything fun going on this weekend?" asked Misty as she came up from behind her

"Nothin, my ear has been to the ground all week but the parties are as good as dry" answered Kitty as she thought back to a couple of parties she had gone with Naruto with.

"Hm, if only we knew someone whose parents were gone for the weekend we could throw are own party" suggested Misty

Thinking quickly Kitty answered with a smile "Hey you know something…"

**At the lockers**

After explaining it to the others Kitty waited for their reactions.

"Yeah while the professors are away…" began Evan

"The kids can play" ended Kurt after jumping of his handstand

"And play it load" added Kitty happy they were all going along with it

"Reality check people, Scott and Jean" reminded Rogue, even though she wanted the party too, as she stood next to Naruto who was thinking it over.

"Oh yeah" mumbled the others, depressed that their fun was going to be ruined.

"Yes a problem, but remember Naruto here is in charge" reminded Kurt with a smile looking at the blond who looked bored.

"And why the hell should I, we can use that time to train" answered Naruto

"Aw come on Naruto, pretty please" asked Kitty as she leaned up against him using what he called the Puppy eye jutsu.

"You know that's not fair" shot back the blond with a smile

"So is that a yes?" asked Rogue

"No" answered the blond, truth of it he would give them anything they desired he just liked messing with the two of them. Sighing the two girls looked at each other before nodding and pressed their bodies against him and began to whisper…certain 'activities' into his ears getting a slight blush from the blond, he nodded slightly dazed. 'Damn they know what I like' thought the blond

"Awesome but what about Scott and Jean?" asked Evan, trying to forget what he just saw. Seeing them flirt like that in front of him is kinda weird as he sees them as his own brother and sisters.

"Oh don't worry about them" answered the blond, already coming up with a plan.

**An hour before the party, cliff face**

"See you tomorrow Duncan" called out Jean as she waved good bye before walking over to Scott.

"Hi"

"Hi" responded Jean as she sat on the hood of the car.

"So what's up?" asked Scott, trying to get a conversation going

"I don't know, you tell me"

"Kitty said you wanted to meet me up here"

"What, that's what Naruto told me"

"Oh, I see what's going on"

"Yeah it seems that we've been…" began Jean only to be interrupted by Scott

"You're being sneaky again aren't you?

"What?!" asked Jean surprised yet ticked off at the same time

"You wanted to get me up here but blame it on some else, you really are jealous of Terra aren't you?" asked Scott, starting the argument between the two. While this was going on Kurt was able to teleport himself along with Naruto and Kitty behind the car. Acting quickly Naruto was able to take the keys out of the ignition, while Kitty was able to get Jeans cell phone. Moving to the trunk of the car were Kurt was ready to teleport them back to the mansion though the blond thought one thing 'Damn they suck when they fight with each other'

**A couple of hours after the party began**

"Oi Naruto we got another one!" called out Bobby as he dragged a guy who was passed out by the leg to one of the corners where there were several others.

"Damn they never learn" called out the blond before chuckling, while dancing with the girls.

"Well they wouldn't be like that if you didn't put that seal on the cabinet" shot back Rogue

"Hey is it my fault that they can't keep their greedy paws off my ramen cabinet" answered the blond. He had applied a shocking seal just to keep it safe tonight.

Before they could continue the conversation the bracelet Naruto had went off, catching their attention. "Fuck get the others" called out Naruto as he made his way to the danger room last thing he needed was an idiot inside of there.

**Out side danger room**

"Hey Naruto what the heck is happening?" asked Spyke as he along with the other three were already suited up.

"Somebody has freaking control of the room I can't even open the door" answered the blond already in his Jounin uniform.

"I'll just shut it down from inside" suggested Nightcrawler

"Fine go, but be careful" answered the ninja and stressed the last of it. Giving the blond a nod Kurt teleported inside the room. Waiting for him to return after several minutes everyone began to get edgy.

"Come on Kurt, it shouldn't take you this long" mumbled Shadowcat as she walked towards the door and phased inside to see what was wrong, only to return a moment latter.

"Kurt's been hit!"

"That's it we're going in" growled out the blond, as he along with the others grabbed Shadowcat's hand so she could phase them in. But as soon as they entered they had to scatter as lasers began to open fire on them. Spyke was being chased after a clawed hand until he returned fire and skewered it components shutting it down, but was forced to dodge more laser fire. Mean while Rogue had to dodge several giant spiked balls falling around her along several windmill shrunken. Both were able to reach and surround Kurt trying to protect him from anything

"Come on Kurt wake up" urged Rogue as she and Evan picked him up.

Mean while Shadowcat was caught by another claw and just before it could open fire, the claw was slashed in half by Naruto who used **Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)**.

"Move it Kitty, get the others out of here" called out Naruto as he slashed at some shuriken with the wind blade.

"But…" began Kitty going to argue with his logic, how could they leave him here to handle all of this

"Don't argue with me Kitty, I can heal you guys can't" called out the blond with an air of finality as he slashed at the oncoming swarm of claws. Giving into his orders Kitty began making her way towards the others before noticing that a claw was able to get around Naruto and was chasing her. And to make matters worse columns of walls began to rise, surprising her and in the process making her loose her concentration, which lead her running into a wall knocking her out. Seeing her out cold the blond rushed after her, after finishing off the obstacles.

"Is she out?" asked Rogue as she with Evan and Kurt reached them, taking cover from the lasers between the walls, getting a nod in response. But before they could relax the center of the room rose and the part they were on went down. Before they could react two 1 ton balls began rolling themselves towards them.

"Aw man this isn't good, wake up Kurt!" yelled out the blond placing his hand on the blue furred teen sending a jolt of lighting chakra through his body waking him up.

"Huh, what's going on? What the heck did you guys do?!" asked Kurt finally taking in the situation they were in

"No talking, take us out of here" ordered the blond as he scooped Kitty into his arms, while Evan grasped his shoulder.

"I'm on it" called out Kurt as he teleported them away at the last second to one of the hallways.

**Near by hall way**

"Don't you think that was cutting it close, Kurt?" asked the blond as he laid Kitty down before waking her up

"Hehe sorry, but can you blame me I was shot by lasers as soon as I got in" was Kurt's defense. Before an alarm was heard through the hall way.

"System has been compromised, initiating Defcon 4"

"Aw crap" mumbled the blond that defiantly wasn't good.

"Wait what's 'Defcon 4'?" asked Evan confused at the irritated of look on the blonds face.

"I'll tell you later, for now move people we have to find out who the fuck has control of Cerebro." Ordered the blond as he led them down the hall, which had them dodging various weaponry. Which were all dodged that is until a flamethrower was initialized and caused them to retreat. Heading down the corridor the teens were met with yet another flame attack. Cursing the blond gave out the order

"Scatter, meet up in the East sector!" causing Kurt to rag onto Evan before teleporting, and Kitty grabbing Rogue before phasing through the wall to safety. Leaving the blond there with his brow twitching. 'Tonight was not going as planned so much for giving the brats some time off.' Thought the blond as he fished making hand seals before calling out **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) **, causing water particle in the air to gather around him in a spinning vortex protecting him from harm, but caused steam to rise from the water and fire colliding. Using this for cover the blond quickly performed the **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) **using it to make his escape towards the others.

**East sector**

Currently in the East sector Jean and Scott who were able to break in through the waterfall entrance were hacking into the mainframe trying to locate who was in cerebro, pulling up a teenage boy on the screen.

"Who is that?

"I have no idea, I think he's one of Kitty's friends" answered Scott, just as the others entered the room, by the various ways they escaped.

"Yeah he like to call himself 'Arcade', He's a computer game nut" answered Kitty

"I party guess I presumed" interrogated Jean

"Yeah, but I don't know how he got into Cerebro" responded Kitty defending herself, before Jean turned to face Naruto who looked bored.

"And you the Professor left you in charge and you let them throw a party?" asked Jean

"What they wanted a party and Charles said parties were allowed when a Professor is around, which I am or would you rather be doing training now?" asked the blond cheekily, causing Jean and Scott to go slightly pale, last time he had them running up and down trees for 5 hours with only 5 minute breaks every hour.

"Didn't think so, but besides your tortu…I mean training we have to take out the nerd " added the blond looking at the screen noticing the boy was looking right at them, before said boy called out in aw

"Whoa you're looking at me that is so cool. Here's a little feedback hello wave"

"Just great we got a nerd waving at us" mumbled the blond, before the room was electrically charged shocking every one, causing them to spasm in pain…well everyone but Naruto who just stood their scratching his head as everyone else escaped.

"I could had sworn that I put the voltage higher…damn it Ororo must had changed the setting from lethal to mild… damn that women won't let me have any fun" thought the blond out loud as he walked away and throwing a kunai at the camera that was following him, before disappearing in a burst of speed.

**Cerebro**

"Damn that guy is good, now where are you" asked Arcade looking for the blond never noticing a vent opening, or a figure standing behind him.

"Hey what ya doing?"

"That blond guy, help me find him" mumbled Arcade so absorb on the screen, before turning around seeing a patch of yellow hair before his temple was punched, knocking him out. "Hehe, priceless" mumbled the blond as he dragged him off.

**Living room after party**

"Oh, don't be mad guys, I'm sorry" mumbled the teen that was recently awoken by Naruto

"You want to tell us what you were doing in there?" asked Scott with his arms crossed

"Couldn't resist, such an awesome mainframe that game rules"

"Game?" asked Jean

"Yeah, and the players rocked, they had these really cool powers…" and before he could continue was stopped by Naruto who raised his hand

"Aright we get it I make awesome games" said the blond going along with the boy, "Oh and the taxi is outside so get going, get a date and get a better hobby" listed the blond as he dragged the boy outside before closing the door.

"Damn it never again will I be in charge of a party for you guys" called out the blond as he let himself fall onto the coach, beside Kitty and Rogue.

"Aw come on Naruto it wasn't that bad" argued Evan

"Look at the house it's trashed…I thought I told you guys only a few people" responded the blond as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes

"We did but they invited some friends who in turn invited some more and well you know where it goes from there" answered Kurt

"Just forget it and go to sleep I'll handle the clean up but you owe me…and remember this night never and I mean NEVER happened" called out the bland as he created 24 clones ordering them to get to work before heading of with the others to sleep.

**Next day, morning, Institute**

"So how was your trip?" asked the blond as he sat in the libraries sofa

"Everything went well, it was only a minor component, but still could had caused a malfunction releasing Cain" answered the professor

"I told you I should have gone with you, what if he got out" shot back the blond; he really needed a good fight.

"Perhaps but maybe it was for the best for you to stay, after all you handled the party situation quite well" answered Xavier, after hearing the other thoughts thoughts.

"So you found out huh? I was going to tell you, something about it keeps bothering me" answered the blond as he took on a more serious tone

"Precisely what I was thinking everything was far to well orchestrated, myself trip away just to gain access to the mansion."

"The question left is who and why?" finished the blond leaving the two of them to access the situation.

**Several days later, Bayville high**

"Man I wonder who trashed the bathroom?" thought the e blond out loud as he Kitty and Kurt walked together, already having dropped off Rogue at her class.

"I don't know but they say it was Mr. McCoy" responded Kurt from his side

"McCoy, are you crazy he wouldn't do anything like that" argued Kitty towards Kurt after he told them about the bathroom being trashed.

"I'm serious you should've seen him in Chemistry, he was totally losing it and no one has seen him around since" shot back Kurt as they reached Kitty's class

"Uh, Kurt he's the coolest teacher we have around here and the nicest" shot back Kitty, while motioning towards her teacher "Unlike Mrs. Hawkins in here, I have a massive Geometry test on Friday and so not ready, kay bye" called out Kitty before leaning up and giving Naruto a kiss.

"Chill Kurt Kitty has the right idea, McCoy is the one of teachers I actually get along with, and who knows maybe he's having a bad day happens to everyone" added the blond reinforcing Kitty's earlier defense.

"Yeah you guys are probably right, just a couple of rumors" gave in Kurt, getting a nod from the blond. Even though said blond was thinking 'Are you loosing control Hank?'

**After school, Institute**

Sigh "Evan still not here?" asked the Nin

"No, he never came back to class after leaving" answered Kurt

"Well we can't wait for him we'll just have to start the simulation" called out Scott

"Wait that'll leave Rogue open who's going to watch her back?" asked Jean

"Just forget it, I can handle my self" answered Rogue

"Sorry babe no can do, when going into missions always have at least someone watching your back" responded the blond before making a clone and having it transform to Evan.

"Not as good as the original but he should perform as well as him for now, while I go a fetch our little run away" called out the jailor before walking away

"Aright people lets get moving, now the mission is…" began Ororo explaining the simulation mission, though her thoughts kept traveling back to her missing nephew 'Where are you Evan?"

**Bayville park, **

Thinking that he was late Evan had taken a short cut to the mansion through the park but stopped thinking he had heard someone that sounded familiar. Finding out that the source was coming from where the school orchestra would usually perform he went down finding Mr. McCoy

"If that which he avouches does appear, there is no flying hence or nor here"

"Mr. McCoy?" asked Evan as he reached him getting the mans attention

"If thou speakest false, upon thy next tree shall thou hang alive till famine claims thee!" called out the man as if possessed, walking towards Evan.

"If this is about cutting class I'm…I'm sorry, seriously teach I'm not trying to play you, you got my attention now" responded Evan worry in his eyes as he backed up to the wall, we wasn't worried if he was attacked by the man he was worried of what he himself would do. And as if still possessed the man threw his hands next to Evans head causing the wall to crack under the pressure, while Evan was roughly pulled away before they could land. Turning the teen looked to see Naruto standing in front of him staring passively into McCoy's eyes.

"Evan go home, your late, I'll be there in a while" called out the blond not taking his eyes off the man as he shook his head trying to regain control of himself.

"Evan I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…it's just that you caught me at a bad time" apologized the man

"Its alright teach, I get it" responded the young man before following orders and leaving to the mansion.

"You alright, Hank?" asked the blond walking closer to the man

"Yeah I think I'll be okay, thanks for helping Evan" responded the man sincerely; Naruto was one of the only students he allowed to call him by his first name.

"Forget about it it's my job to, but besides that are you loosing control?" asked the blond, shocking man.

"I don't know what you're talking about Naruto…" began Hank trying to defend himself.

"Forget it Hank, I know everything I know what you are and that you know what I am" responded the blond

"So what now?" asked the man struggling to keep himself together

"I think its time for you to pay an old friend a visit" responded the blond before leading the man to his car, his destination Xavier.

**Institute, Xavier's private study**

"You reached out to me when I was young, heh, I realize now that I should have listened. I can't control it anymore Professor, not by myself I need your help." Pleaded the struggling man, as he placed his hands on Xavier's desk, as the blond ninja leaned against the wall silently observing the two. Thinking 'I hate to do this teach, but I cant trust you not right now, not when you can snap and hurt the ones around you'

"Tell me Hank, what have you been feeling?" asked the professor analizing what could be wrong with the man.

"It's like I have an animal inside of me, a beast, and it's tearing me to pieces" was the response catching Naruto's attention, he knew that the man was a mutant, cant keep secrets from a ninja, but not specifically what was his mutation. It seemed that he wasn't the only one with inner demons, and he wasn't talking about Kyubi.

"But somehow you were able to suppress it all these years, how?"

"Through a serum I created, but its not working any more, please you have to help me before somebody gets hurt" pleaded the man

"Of course it's not working anymore Hank, animal adapt to the situation. Though it seems that your serum was potent enough to keep it from adapting for a while now that it has it wants out" answered the blond explaining why.

"Still never the less please Charles help me" asked the man

"Hm, have a seat" ordered the Professor as he wheeled out from behind the desk towards the man before searching his mind, leaving the blond to his own thoughts. Before they were interrupted by the professor jolting back.

"What did you see?" asked Hank grimly

"I'm sorry Hank, there nothing I can do for you" answered the telepath

"No! Don't say that I'm you dangerous to be trusted"

"Agreed, which means you may have to make certain sacrifices until you have it under control, perhaps Naruto can assist you" responded the Professor

"I don't know if I can, the kids are different their mutations are awake and thriving, I might be able to help them train them but only they can control them. I can't teach you to suppress it it's a part of you." Answered the blond, after going over it.

"You two don't understand teaching is my life, I'm nothing without it"

"Your mutation as Naruto said a part of you, the only way to suppress it is with your own will"

"I've tried" argued the muscular man

"But you gave up teach after depending on the drug, only you can control it" argued the blond

"I…can't I'm just worn out I cant fight it anymore…thank you both of you I'll take my leave now" said the broken man as he left. Leaving the two behind watching a broken man leave. Sighing the blond took his leave and headed towards the kitchen, where he was pleased with the sight of the girls.

"Love what _is _that on your head?" asked the blond, his mind being pulled away from his thoughts of helping Hank

"You like it, its suppose to stimulate brain power" answered Kitty with a smile, but received a blank look from the blond before he turned to look at Rogue who was trying to hold in her laughter.

"And you didn't tell her why?" asked the blond

"Hey is it my fault she falls for everything on TV?" answered Rogue, letting a giggle escape.

"What are the two of you talking about?" asked Kitty oblivious to what they were talking about

"Love, the hat is unique, but not you" responded the blond

"What are you talking about?"

"He means you look like an idiot" answered Rogue half heartily, truth she was going to tell her to take it off, but Naruto walked in so why not get some laughs out of the situation. Causing Kitty to look in to one of the pans seeing her reflection called out

"Why didn't you tell me I looked so bad?!"

"Cause you couldn't look bad to me love, to me your one of the most beautiful objects the eye can see" responded the blond as he wrapped his hands around her waist, getting a blush from Kitty and a jealous glare from Rogue, causing the blond to chuckle

"You know that your beautiful too Rogue" called out the blond while adding her to the hug.

"So why exactly are you wearing that?" asked the blond, he had a guess but wanted to make sure

"Well you know that massive geometry test…"began X-girl

"Kitty you could be so naïve you know that right?" asked Rogue with a joking smile

"And that naive ness is one of the many things I like about you" added the blond trying to diffuse the argument before it got started

"Now come on I think it's about time I taught you the ninja way of passing one of those damn test" called out the blond, leading them upstairs. And on his way out grabbed the hat and threw it to the trash reminding himself to burn it later.

**Next day, 8 p.m**

"A state of emergency has been declared throughout the city as reports of a wild beast continue to flood in." was what the reporter stated, before the channel was switched to a live interview with principle Kelly.

"I've seen the beast with my own eyes and I know who it is its Hank McCoy, a chemistry teacher here, he's gone mad" and with that the screen was turned of and replaced with a map of the city, as the X-men were gathered.

"Oh man, teach" mumbled Evan

"Based on sightings and the wake of damage it's clear he's heading north" responded Wolverine as he looked at the screen.

"Lets head him off, and remember we don't wasn't him hurt" added Xavier as the X-men took off. Once in the garage the blond pulled Kitty and Rogue away from everyone else and gave them each a hug, before he said

"Please keep safe and don't take any chances that aren't necessary"

"We'll be fine Naruto don't worry" responded Rogue

"Just call me when you spot him, if the professor wants him the least hurt possible it better be me and Logan handling the job."

"Don't worry Naruto, we will 'Mother' '" teased Kitty as she and Rogue wan off running towards the X-truck, while Naruto sighed before he and Logan had preferred to move on foot using Jounin speed.

**Bayville Park**

After searching for Hank the blond had been told to wait at where the arts were performed as that's where Hank was supposedly heading for.

"Where are you Hank?" thought the blond out loud, and as if answering his question he heard a growl, coming from the shadows.

"Your approaching me all wrong Hank never attack someone who has existed in the shadows, from the shadows!" yelled out Naruto as he spun around and caught Hank in mid leapt but because of the weight and speed it forced the blond to fall on his back barley holding back Hank.

"Damn it get off!" called out the blond as he kicked the man-turned beast off him, where he landed in a crouch growling at him. Grabbing the communicator on his wrist the blond muttered "Made contact with Hank so make your way over here, he isn't going any where", and got a growl from the beast before it charged at him.

"Yeah well growl at you too buddy, now shut up and let Hank free" responded the blond as he charged as well and delivered a punch to the creature. Who shook it off before coming at him with catching him off guard and threw him towards the ceiling where he made contact bringing a piece of the ceiling down with him. 'Definitely Jounin strength and speed' thought the blond as he held his dislocated shoulder, the others finally made their way there.

"Come on teach fight it this isn't you" called out Evan as he tried to get through Hank, but had to saved by Logan as the beast came after him. Though Logan was struggling with the beast as he was trying not to hurt him, though it didn't mean he was going to be his bitch, he was throwing punches and kicks however they where blocked or dodged.

Logan was soon met up with Naruto, who popped his shoulder back into place, in holding the beast down, though were struggling.

"Damn it any way to calm him down?" asked Logan as he grabbed an arm.

"I might have a way" suggested Evan

"Than do it!" ordered the blond as he was struggling, he could hold him down for sure with no problem that is if he wanted to use his full strength and break a few bones but he doubted Xavier would like it.

"Show his eyes and grieve his hart, come like shadows sowed apart sleep shall neither night or day hang upon his pent house lit, he shall live a man forbid weary nights he shall live nine times nine shall he dwindle peak and pine, thou his part cannot be lost yet it shall be carelessly tossed!" recited Evan the poem Hank had given him previously, seemingly calming down the beast, giving the Professor the chance he needed to communicate with Hank, and after a moment the beast slumped being knocked out.

"Aw man what a night, why cant there ever be a dull day?" asked the blond as he stood up, while Kitty wiped away the blood from his face as he had been narrowly cut by a clawed hand during the struggle.

"Lets just et out of here before the cops show up" suggested Logan as he and Scott lifted Hanks body.

**Next day, Morning in the library**

"I still look like a monster" called out Hank as he looked into a mirror

"You're now in the one place that doesn't matter" responded Xavier

"I can still feel it though, inside"

"You always will Hank, that thing is a part of you whether you like it or not" answered Naruto, he could sympathize with him, he could still feel them in the back of his mind still clawing at him, and he wasn't talking about Kyubi.

"The worst part is the very thing I feared has happened, my teaching days are over now that I look like this"

"Not so teach, the Professor can outfit you with an image inducer like Kurt" suggested Evan

"To look like whom, Hank McCoy, he's a wanted fugitive"

"But you can be anybody" added Evan

"With the beast inside trying to claw its way out I cant risk it" responded Hank depressed

"What you need Hank are students who know all your secrets, who have secrets of their own and who need a man of your compassion to teach them" suggested Xavier implying for him to join them

"I don't know"

"Go for it Hank, I do it all the time and it's not that bad, just don't let them convince you to throw a party" called out the blond with a kind smile

"I suppose I could try, besides if you can handle it should be fun" responded the blue furred man with a smile.

**Kitchen**

"Everyone may I have your attention, please say hello to the institutes newest faculty member" called out Xavier as he Naruto, Hank, and Evan walked in.

"Welcome Mr. McCoy" called out Jean

"Thank you, but from here on in I'm not just Mr. McCoy…you can call me Beast" responded the newly named Beast with a smile.

**Midnight that day**

With a jolt he sat up in his bed, looking around frantically as if waiting for someone to pop out of the corner of the darkness. Panting he tried to calm himself thanking that the girls hadn't snuck in that night, he couldn't let the see him like this, falling apart. He had locked away his demons long ago, yet they would resurface every now and then for various reasons.

'Just a nightmare' he kept repeating in his head, though he new it wouldn't help that much, he was plagued by the images, turning he grabbed his clock showing today was October 1, it was only a matter of time and as time passed it would get worse, but he would hold on, he had to…

**KN: Well another chapter done, hoped you enjoyed it. Nothing really big happened here just really used this chapter to set up the next one which will have a twist, but I'm proud of it. Now thanks for reading and please review, ask questions and I'll try to answer them. And I'll try on not spending so much time away from this story. So review and if you haven't check out my other two stories, next one up for an update is 'Another Chance'. **


	8. Beginning

**KN: Wahoo finally finished this chapter up. Hehe sorry for the late update but was busy with several things. Not to mention that I had some writers block when making this chapter but I got over it and bam here it is. Well let's answer some questions**

**Lord Edric, yeah I know Kurt can crawl up walls but that's it he crawls when the point of tree climbing is to walk up the surfaces not crawl. So I figured he had to learn it too.**

**KrC, yeah I know about the elements but the way I see it is that you can have your primary elements to begin with you could probably train to uses the others. I'll go into further detail later on in the story.**

**And thanks to all you readers and those that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men evolution, I mean seriously if I did do you think I be here instead of making it real?**

**Last Time**

_With a jolt he sat up in his bed, looking around frantically as if waiting for someone to pop out of the corner of the darkness. Panting he tried to calm himself thanking that the girls hadn't snuck in that night, he couldn't let the see him like this, falling apart. He had locked away his demons long ago, yet they would resurface every now and then for various reasons._

'_Just a nightmare' he kept repeating in his head, though he new it wouldn't help that much, he was plagued by the images, turning he grabbed his clock showing today was October 1, it was only a matter of time and as time passed it would get worst but he would hold on, he had to…_

'What's wrong with me Kyu?' asked the blond as he panted, his shirt being soaked with cold sweat.

'**I don't know Kit, this isn't supposed to happen. Those memories have been suppressed ever since your mind walking girlfriend helped you last time.' **Answered the fox while extending his chakra throughout the blonds' body trying to rein them in.

'I know Kyubi Ino-chan did her best to lock them away but it must have been undone when we came here' thought the blond dreary

'**Just try to hold on Kit they usually don't last that long, just till after your birthday' **encouraged the demon.

"That's right…just hang in there Namikaze" mumbled the blond as he tried to go back to sleep, yet sadly for him sleep would evade him and be replaced by the negative aspects of his life. This is how it had gone on for the blond. During the day everything would go on smoothly yet at night he would suffer at the hands of his nightmares and he could tell it was only the beginning.

**Morning, a week later**

'Just hang in there' thought the blond as he walked down the stairs tired. He ignored the kitchen and simply called out "I'll be waiting outside", before making his way outside and entering his car before playing some music and trying to calm himself

"Damn it Namikaze calm down! You have faced armies and seen death in the face, these stupid little nightmares are nothing damn it nothing!" growled out the shinobi his eyes flashing crimson as he griped the steering wheel. He knew he need to calm down his chakra was rising far too much; he couldn't let it get out of control so with a deep breath he reigned it in just as the girls approached the car.

"Hey Naruto you okay?" asked Kitty as she slipped in the back of the car while Rogue took the side seat.

"Yeah I'm just a bit tired" responded the blond with a strained smile, while avoiding their eyes

"Are you sure? You seem kind of out of it" asked Rogue as she tried to look him straight in the eyes

"Yeah just fine…just tired" responded the blond while yawning, hoping they would drop the subject.

"Well if you say so…" responded Kitty while sharing a look with Rouge, they knew something was wrong…he had never avoided their gaze. Along with the fact that he would always seem distracted… as if waiting for something to happen. He had gotten paler and dark rings had begun appearing under his eyes. Whenever they would ask if anything was wrong he would just dismiss their worries and say he was just busy with an idea.

**After classes, Institute**

"I'll see you two later, okay" called out the blond as he turned from the girls who were on the steps of the mansion

"Wait where are you going?" asked Rogue as she lifted an eyebrow

"Just have to stretch my legs is all" responded the blond lying simply

"Just be back soon alright, last time you left us with Logan for so long he went overboard" called out Kitty remembering how Logan thought that throwing kunai would speed up their progress in tree climbing.

Chuckling the blond responded "Yeah sure" with a smile before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Downtown, rooftop **

Sighing the blond leaned against the ledge of a building; he thought it would be worse then what he had experienced so far. He still hadn't experienced anything out of the ordinary just the nightmares…the ones from his childhood. But he couldn't shake off the feeling…the feeling of being followed. Quickly the shinobi closed his eyes before extending his senses feeling out any chakra signatures but felt none other than his own.

"Maybe it was just a fluke…maybe their still locked away" mumbled the blond as he sat down watching the busy street below.

'**Don't count on it kit, you know as well as I do that they've been released' **responded the Kitsune before adding **'What I don't get is why you of all people would be so afraid of these pathetic little dreams.'**

"I am not afraid Kyubi just… stressed. I don't fear the past…but there is a part of me that won't walk away from it" mumbled the blond with his head bowed

'**Then let go brat, you are a shinobi!' **roared out the demonic fox he would not stand for a weak jailor.

"I'm trying you blas…" but before the blond could finish his sentence he felt a presence above him. Looking up the blond was met with a sight that he never thought he would see a Konoha Anbu was standing above him with his blade already coming down for the kill. With his instincts alone the blond moved to the side and responded by throwing a punch at the shinobi only for it to miss.

"Stand down shinobi" ordered the Rokudaime Hokage as he glared at his subordinate only for his order to be completely ignored as the shinobi aimed to slash him but Naruto ducked under the horizontal slash and aimed a uppercut at the Anbu only for his fist to go right through the body. Turning in shock the jailer looked at the Konoha Nin only to see that he was disappearing slowly but called out "Just die Kyubi brat" every word laced with venom. Standing there the blond was in shock.

"How is it possible…that nin shouldn't be here…he was never here" mumbled the blond, throughout the entire encounter he couldn't feel an ounce of chakra from the nin. And with a sudden flash of pain the blond remembered the nin…he was one of the few shinobi's that were after his blood as a child. The one that Kakashi stopped two weeks before his eighth birthday.

'**Just great things just got worse' **mumbled the fox as his container fell to his knees panting hard. The fox knew everything had changed…never before had the memories become so strong. He knew what his container was going to do now…the only thing that he did during these times

**Institute, past eight at night**

"He still not back?" asked Logan as he walked into the entrance where Kitty and Rogue were sitting on the couch reading several books.

"No and he has never been gone for so long" responded Kitty as she set her book down before looking at the clock; 8:43

"Haven't you've try calling him?" suggested Logan as he looked out the doorway

"Yeah but the damn idiot won't answer" responded Rogue as she stood up

Sigh "I'll give him another hour, if he's not back by then I'll go out looking for him" responded Logan trying to calm the girls nerves. With that he left them and headed to Xavier, he needed to find the boy. Nearing the office he could hear Naruto speaking with Xavier "I have to leave…" was what he faintly heard before he rushed to the room.

**20 minutes before**

He sighed as he opened the window to his room, he couldn't let them see him the way he looked. He was all bloodied up his own cloths torn in various places. His clones had done a number on him from training, the only way he found escape from his thoughts. Silently he made a clone and had him begin to pack everything he would need in his back pack cloths, weapons and the like. He silently left the room and headed to the shower he need to get cleaned up. After entering he quickly took a shower to clean of the grime from training and redressed into his civilian cloths.

As he exited the bathroom he moved down the hallway and his eyes widened slightly getting the memories from his clone already having put his bag next to his bike. All he needed to do was tell Charles he had to leave, this was the last thing he wanted to do but he had to. What happened in the afternoon meant one thing to him…that whatever was happening to him had changed… had grown stronger. As he made his way down the hallway everything began to shift…to blur. Shaking his head the blond opened his eyes only to meet a sight he wished he never saw. Running down the hallway was a small nine year old boy looking frantically for an escape route. Before the assassin had a chance to register anything completely the child had run right past him and headed down the hallway. But as the blond kept looking a gang of five men appeared out of nowhere and began giving chase to the child.

He had seen this before…his ninth birthday. One of the rare beatings he had ever received on his birthday. He knew what was going to happen…he had to stop it. So with that the blond began running down the hallway while pulling down a kunai and yelled out "Stay away from him you bastards!"

With that the jailer of the most powerful demon reached the end of the hallway and saw the glimpse of someone heading for him. So on instinct he reached out and held them up against the wall before placing the kunai to their throat. Snarling the blond snapped out of it to see he had pinned Kurt up against the wall.

"Um…is this about getting into your ramen cabinet?" asked Kurt nervously as the blond out away the kunai and let him slip to the floor

"Where are they?" asked the blond as he panted, his eyes searching for the men

"Who? You mean Kitty and Rogue right?" asked Kurt as he lifted himself up

"The men…the child. Didn't you see them?" asked the shinobi as he looked at the teen

"Naruto nobody came down this hallway, just us two. What's going on with you?" asked the blue haired teen as he placed a hand on the blond shoulder

"Nothing…I'm sorry about what happened it's just that a lot has happened." Explained the blond

Kurt as he took in the blonds' appearance he looked as usual but he could still see faint traces of where wounds had turned pink.

"Forget about out it just a misunderstanding but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah just fine and sorry again… so I'll see you latter" shot back the blond as he made his way down the hall way hoping to sidetrack the teen and it wasn't a complete lie either.

"Yeah I'll see you latter" called back Kurt as he watched the retreating blond until he said blond turned the corner and thought 'What boy?'

**Xavier's office**

Sighing the blond stood in front of the door what had just happened just made it even more clear to him…he was just to dangerous to be around them. So with that the blond knocked on the door and waited for a response. After hearing a "Come in" the blond entered the room to see Xavier near the fire place with a book.

"Ah. Naruto it's good to see you're back" responded the professor as he closed his book

"Sorry for missing out and dinner and the kids training I was just…sidetracked" apologized the blond as he sat on the couch next to him.

"There is nothing to apologize for Naruto, I'm sure you had your own things to do. Though you should probably get something to eat" responded Charles

"I wont need it…I'll get something on the road" responded the blond as he stood up and went near the fire

"I presume you are taking a leave. Does this have to do with anything to do with the boy you told Kurt about?" asked Xavier as he went near the blond

"So you heard Kurt's thoughts huh?" asked the blond with a smile

"He forgives you…though he was taken back" responded Charles calming the blonds worry

"Good Kurt's a good friend. And as for the boy…he has to do with everything" responded the blond as he looked at the fire dance

"And that would be?" prodded the professor trying to help the assassin

"My past…" was the only thing that the blond said before he continued "Every year Charles… around by birthday I am plagued by my past. Visions of my so called childhood plague my dreams…my thoughts…my actions. I can never walk away from it…I was burdened with that fate till my precious ones came into my life. But even then they would only dull the pain and suffering." Ended the blond with a sad smile letting Xavier go through all he had said. The professor knew what he was speaking about…he had told him and Logan about his past on their request.

"Then perhaps I can help you Naruto…I can help you overcome them" suggested the professor as he wheeled himself next to the couch.

"It won't work Charles the only person that was able to help me is gone and she can't come back" responded the blond in a depressed tone as he let his chakra spike

"Never the less Naruto I want to help you, we all owe you that much" responded Charles as he looked at the blond assassin

"Very well Charles maybe you can do something for me. Just get out of my head at any moment you can't handle it…because Charles the real reason I didn't let you go in my head a year ago was that what's in here… can break you." called out the blond looking at the man straight in the eyes, getting a nod in response. Sighing the blond moved to the couch before sitting down and relaxing his mind to break down a mental barrier that kept Xavier out. Opening his eyes the blond gave the 'go ahead' to the professor, who put his hands on his head to get a better connection with the blond. This lasted only for a few moments before Charles let go of the blonds face before taking a few breaths

"How is it possible for you to have suffered so much at a young age?" questioned the man. He had only gotten to his seventh birthday and couldn't take much more.

"You shouldn't had pushed it Charles even Ino could only go up to my sixth birthday before we called it a quits for the day." Chided the blond half heartedly as he stood up and poured the man some water from a nearby pitcher before handing it to the man as he continued "And as for how I handled it was just moving on and never looking back. Though everything wasn't always bad just…hard to take in so young" responded the shinobi as he closed his eyes.

"And the beatings?" asked Charles who felt sickened with the villagers who partook in them

"Ah, the beatings…now those were rare as you saw. The entire time till I turned six I had only received one. But as I grew some of the more idiotic villagers became bold and tried harder. Many of those attacks for my blood failed yet some slipped by and got close enough to knock me out from the pain till Anbu showed up. Yet you know for some stupid reason I can't bring my self to loath them." Responded the blond with a chuckle

"I'm sorry Naruto for everything that you had to go through and for not being a bigger help to you" added Charles as he felt useless for not being able to help the blond who had gone through so much

"Forget about it Charles, what's happening to me is something I have to deal by myself" responded the blond waving off the apology

"So I take it your leaving tonight?" asked Xavier with a frown, even if the blond believed he had to go through this on his own he still wanted to help him as he was sure everyone else would agree.

"Yeah I have to leave…" began the blond before he was interrupted by the door opened revealing Logan

"Hey there old man" called out the blond

"You're going where blondy?" asked Logan ignoring the nickname

"Just taking one from your book and heading out for a bit" admitted the shinobi sheepishly

Sigh "Truth of it I was wondering when you were going to do something about it. All this past week you've been off your game." Admitted Logan with a smile as he remembered kicking the blonds' ass.

"Hey those spars don't count!" called out the blond getting Xavier to smile at seeing the lively blond again.

"Hm, yeah right you idiot" remarked Logan with a grin before he continued "But you should probably on down stairs before the girls start a citywide search party"

"Yeah I probably should so I'll see you both when I do" responded the blond as he turned but felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw it was Logan

"You shouldn't leave tonight brat, at least stay the night" commented Logan looking at the blond in the eyes. In the condition the blond was from being tired would only be hazardous for his well being.

"It's best for me to leave as soon as possible." Responded the blond with a shake of his head and continued as he walked out "But knowing the girls they won't let me leave tonight after I tell them. So I'll probably see you both tomorrow and thanks for trying Charles"

"That young man is like no other, to live the life he has been through and still be able to smile is incredible" commented Xavier with a smile

"That he is Chuck, he's one of those that takes the hand their dealt and makes something out of it." agreed Logan with a nod.

**Stairway**

The blond sighed as he neared the stairway that lead to the entrance of the mansion. He could sense that his two loved ones were waiting for him to return and using all the shinobi skill he had obtained over the years he snuck a glance at the two of them. And noticed they were already in their sleepwear and seemed to be impatient as they would stop reading every now and then a glare out the door. He knew this would be difficult for the three of them as they had grown close in a short amount of time. Sighing once more the shinobi decided he had made them wait enough and decided to announce his presence to them. So he moved to the center of the stair way and made his way down letting his footsteps become audible but grinned as he saw they paid him no mind.

'Must think that it's Logan or one of the others' thought the blond as he moved behind them and leaned his head in between the two before speaking

"Who are we waiting for?" snapping the girls out from their glaring contest with the door.

"Damn it Naruto don't do that!" yelled out Rogue as she relaxed

"Yeah Naruto!" agreed Kitty as she lightly slapped him on the shoulder

Chuckling the ninja flipped over the couch and landed between while wrapping his arms around their shoulders while grinning.

"I'm sorry just far to easy to pass up, besides you two should had noticed me when I let my self be known" responded the blond with a smile

"Yeah well we were kinda busy waiting for someone to get home" countered Rogue while crossing her arms across her chest

"Really who and if it's a dude he is so dead" responded the blond playing dumb

"Idiot and you know we have an entrance for a reason" shot back Kitty as she leaned into his embrace

"I told you shinobi rarely use the door but trust me you would have not liked how I looked" responded the blond sheepishly

"Damn it Naruto what did you do this time?" asked Rogue as she looked him straight in the eyes

"Hehe…mind if we continue this in the diner I kind missed dinner" suggested Naruto as his stomach growled getting the girls to sweat drop at him

"Come on Rogue lets go feed this big baby" called out Kitty as she and Rogue stood up leading the blond to the diner.

**Dining room**

After the blond had had a full serving of chicken and some spaghetti and had been told on what he had missed during the day he let out a sigh getting their attention.

"So you finally going to tell us why you came home so late?" asked Kitty as she took a drink of her soda

"Let's just say that I was blowing of some steam" responded the blond trying to avoid directly answering the question

"Naruto why don't you be more specific" shot back Rogue as she narrowed her eyes

"I was out training and over did it again" mumbled the blond as he pouted while thinking 'Yeah way to go Namikaze you can keep secret battle plans away from enemies but you cant handle to teenage girls. Though their torturers weren't as good looking'

"How bad and did you destroy a teachers car again?" Kitty as she smiled at him, she really couldn't blame him if he did. 'Like he totally destroyed Mrs. Hawkins car after she threaten to fail him' yup the blond did not handle threats that well.

"Enough that I had to burn my trashed cloths" responded the blond sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head

"Naruto not again that's your fifth pair this week" stated Rogue as she sighed

"Yeah well it hasn't been easy" mumbled the blond seriously catching them off guard from his change of tone

"Are you finally going to tell us what's been bothering you?" asked Kitty as she laid a hand on his arm

"Things have changed…"mumbled the blond as he stared of into space

"Naruto what on earth are you talking about?" asked the teens second love

"You both know about my past, at least some of the parts I let you" amended the blond as he turned to them

"Yeah I still don't know why you won't tell us more though" responded Kitty as she raised an eyebrow. All he had really told him were about some of his missions and some of his friends and that was all he revealed.

"Because my past is not one that a person wants to explore…that is no sane person" corrected the blond with a half smile

"You're avoiding the subject, Naruto" responded Rogue with a smile

'Guess there's no avoiding it for much longer' thought the blond as he took in a breath. What he was about to do was going to hurt…he didn't know if he could bear to be away from them for so long.

"What happened in my past, my childhood, has affected me in so many ways through out my life." Began the former leader of Konoha before he continued

"I have to leave for a while…to protect the both of you"

"What are you talking about?! You better have a good explanation Namikaze!" yelled out the girls in unison causing the blond to cringe back from the volume.

"Let's not talk about this here, okay? Asked the blond as he felt some of the younger students moving closer to them now. 'Probably thinking that they get to see me whipped' thought the blond dryly.

"Oh no you're going to explain to us what's going on in that crazy head of yours!" yelled out Kitty still seething at the blond statement with Rogue nodding her head in agreement with narrowed eyes. Seeing no choice the shinobi moved quickly and grabbed both their hands before they went up in a burst of smoke.

**Tree line near the Institute **

"Naruto put us down!" seethed Rogue towards the shinobi as she was released along with her sister figure

"Calm down and let me explain" supplied the blond calmly, he knew they would do this.

"Fine Naruto explain, but this better reasonable" responded Kitty as she and Rogue finally began to calm down. For some odd reason she was just angered so much when he said he was leaving. She felt like her world was going to crumble at those words and she didn't know why. 'Is Rogue feeling this way too?' she asked herself not knowing that the same thing was going through the girls head.

"Like I said my childhood affected me so much that I'm beginning to lose control again" stated the blond getting the attention of the two girls before he continued "Because of that I'm constantly haunted by my past around this time of the year. It affects my thoughts…my actions. It's just not safe to be around me." Finished the blond as he sat down at the base of a tree.

"You have to be kidding Naruto, please tell me you're just messing around" responded Rogue after letting the new knowledge sink in only to see that he was telling the truth when she saw his eyes.

"Naruto you don't have to leave…we're not that weak you know" added Kitty as she kneeled next to him.

"You two don't comprehend this completely. I am a danger to the both of you and everyone near me." Added the blond

"Then let the professor help you I'm sure that he can help you" shot back Rogue trying to block the blonds escape

"Already tried even though I knew he wouldn't be able." Answered the shinobi

"Then don't leave, we'll help you through this Naruto. We promised that we would be there for you and we will just give us a chance to help you." Pleaded Kitty as she placed a hand on his cheek

"I know you two would but I can't let you do that. I need to face this on my own…last time I relied on Ino far too much to get me through this and now look at what's happened." Soothed the jailer as he looked at them in the eyes. It was hurting to leave them but he would if it would protect them. What happened in the afternoon and with Kurt showed him that whatever was wrong had grown stronger.

"Then when are you leaving?" asked Rogue weary of the blonds answer, if he was leaving soon she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

"Tonight if possible" answered the blond as he saw their shocked reactions

"Wait you can't leave to night Naruto it's too soon" argued Kitty while thinking 'This is all happening way to fast'

"It's for the best for me to leave soon….before I hurt someone" countered the blond

"Just one more day please" asked Rogue as she looked him in the eyes, she could see him struggling as much as them. He really didn't want to leave

"Fine a single day and I'll leave" compromised the blond as he held on to them in the moonlight.

**Midnight in Naruto's room**

The blond was awake at such a late hour of the night as he leaned against the head rest of his bed. The only light that shone into the room was the moonlight and in his arms were the only two he could find himself in love…his lifelines. It was strange how he could so easily love them in such a short amount of time but he couldn't help it. Something just made him drawn to them…to see that no harm came to them.

'Even if that person is me' thought the assassin as he stroked Kitty's check watching her move closer into his touch. With a smile he moved a bang from Rogues face watching her sleep. He was tired but he wouldn't sleep…he had gone on longer without sleep on missions. The reason was that he didn't want to look weak, not in front of his new family. For so long he had to be the pillar of strength for others and as far as they knew he would always be.

'This is sad Namikaze, to be afraid to close your eyes in fear of seeing someone after your blood' taunted the blond at him self before he spoke out loud but only a whisper as to not awake his two angels.

"But I will get through this because I am an Uzumaki, a Namikaze. And if not for myself then for you two" and with that the blond kissed both of the girls on the top of their heads before he waited for daylight to arise.

**KN: Well that's it, not much of action wise happening here. Just used this chapter as a way to make my jump towards the mini Ark I'm coming up with. The twist in this chapter was that I was trying to write a bit angsty and dark but was kind of mixed in with the rest of my style. Next one will probably be a bit darker. But oh well review and ask questions. Oh and the first chapter ahs been changed a bit since people kept on telling me about how he found the drug dealer so I fixed it up to explain it.**


	9. Dear Agony

**KN: Well I'm not dead to the world; though it feels that way sometimes. Sorry for the big delay in updates to all my stories but I've been extremely busy. With school, family, friends and practicing guitar. But anyways thanks for all of you that review every time I update. And I know that in some previous chapters I have misspelled a couple of words or names like Akatsuki. But you all get who I'm talking about I mean come on one missing letter. Just human you know; besides I've seen people totally butcher names worse than me before. But any ways I just hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just a heads up I wrote this chapter in a different style from my other ones because I felt this was the way it could be done best. I also changed some parts of past chapters; I think 2 and 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or X-men evolution, I mean seriously if I did do you think I be here instead of making it real?**

**I also don't own Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin. Who I still say is the best!**

**Unknown Location, Naruto's P.O.V**

'Come back soon'… those were the words the girls said to me. That was close to two weeks now. My birthday has passed, I'm 19…yet the dreams…no nightmares that plague me still haunt me. The agonizing pain I feel from being away from them burns in my chest as I watch the sun fall giving birth to the night…counting the days I am away from them. The horrors of my past still haunt me…they haven't digressed in strength as the Fox believed. More than half the time I believe the damn things are actually growing in power.

Sleep…how long has it been since I've had a good nights rest? When I haven't dreamt of the hateful glares…someone trying to slit my throat? I think I've lost track of time in this hazardous moment in my life…well so far this is in the top ten. I really can't remember that well…I think it was the day before my birthday. I haven't gotten that much maybe a few hours…I don't know. I haven't kept count on how many times the nightmares have woken me up.

It's so stupid; I sit here at the base of a tree in the moonlight, just waiting for sunrise. Yet I can't shake off the feeling of being watched. But I don't question my instincts; the last time I did that ANBU almost had me. That is what I'm talking about…I wait for something like that to happen again, but nothing will happen…like it's taunting me. I can't figure out what's wrong with me…there is no real explanation…yet in a way it makes so much sense. I'm not afraid; there's no reason…yet I want to walk away from my past I suppose. But I can't shrink away from it because I won't let my self for some stupid reason. This will not rule over my life…because for some reason, one that I still have trouble grasping, Kitty and Rogue have feelings for me. I'm not sure why they would want to be any where near me. I haven't heard either of their voices in so long now…not since by birthday.

They keep trying to get me to tell them where I am…trying to find my location so they can come. But I won't…not now that I have no idea of what to do. The only way that I'll allow them to be near me…is for me to have complete control of myself. No matter how much it burns. Though it seems it's time for me to move again…I believe that I'm near the Canadian border again. I keep heading for the States no matter how much I try to move away from them. I'm not sure what to do anymore…I keep moving forward and continue to hunt for a ghost.

I'm looking for any signs of Madara…I'm sure he's dead but just incase. I've already sent some sage clones around the states a few days ago…no signs of him. So now I'm in Canada looking here myself. But I doubt I'll find anything…not just because I believe that he's dead, but because I don't feel like myself. It's strange…I feel fine at times yet at the same time I feel so out of it. Seems that it's time for me to move out again since the sun has finally graced me. Let's see were my life leads me today…hopefully to my sanity…

**Kitty's P.O.V, her and Rogue's room**

It's been two weeks since I've seen that idiot of a blond that I care for. I miss him so much that at times I think if it's sane for me to think about him so much. I wonder if Rogue is thinking the same way. Weird before Naruto came into my life I never figured that I would get along with Rogue so well. I mean at times the two of us can be so different yet we can get along so well when he's around. He says it's his charm…I say that it's because he's always getting himself into trouble leading the two of us to yell at him.

Still though I can never stay mad at him for to long…he has his damn ways of messing with my head. I still can't believe it's been two weeks without him. Everything around here seems so dead without him around…well to me. When he was around here he would be causing harmless pranks on the recruits. Though he would do it out of 'care' as he would put it. Heck even Logan seems to be sulking a bit…though I can't tell if that's him just being himself. I still can't get that conversation I last had with him out of my head

_Flash back Normal P.O.V_

The blond shinobi and the girl who had captured his attention were making their way through the park. The blond trying to spend time with each of the girls before he had to leave on his self induced exile. The blond having his right arm wrapped around the girls' waist as he led them in a random direction. Though neither seemed to care as they both had smiles on their faces. The blond shinobi was trying to spend individual time with each of the girls before leaving the next morning.

"Wow, this day been great so far" called out the brunette while her eyes sparkled with joy

"I hope it has" added the blond as he pulled her closer to himself, causing the girl to blush a bit

"And if hasn't?" asked the girl with a innocent look, as they were beginning to arrive near the playground where several children were playing

"I'll grant anything you want" responded the jailer with smile as he led them towards a tree that a bit away from the children

"Anything?" prodded the girl, getting nod from the blond

"Don't leave" answered the girl as she looked him straight in the eyes

Sighing the blond let himself drop at the base of the tree while pulling Kitty onto his lap. Leaning his against the trunk the blond looked towards the sky before answering

"Anything but that" responded the shinobi with a sad smile, he knew she would pull something like this and he fell for it.

"No fair you said anything so pay up" shot back the girl, not the one to back down since meeting the blond.

"Let me rephrase that anything that won't put you in danger" added the shinobi with humor seeping into his tone

"Please Naruto give it up…I know you wouldn't hurt me" countered the girl; shocking the blond.

'How can she have so much trust in me? To sound so full of confidence…towards me?' were the thoughts that were bouncing around in his head before he answered

"You know that's true…I would rather shove a rasengan into my own body. But I won't take that risk Kitty, not with you or anyone else." Answered the blond as he placed his head on her shoulder

"If you won't hurt me than why do you want to leave? Don't you think that's worse for me?" asked the girl as her voice was filled emotion that sent chills up the blonds spine.

"Because out of both choices I'll choose the one that keeps you alive" answered the blond as the girl leaned into his chest. He knew she was ticked off but he wouldn't be persuaded from this decision. He would keep her safe…no matter what.

Seeing that he wouldn't budge from his decision the girl spoke once more with a teasing tone "Then go to sleep Naruto. You're beginning to look like the living dead"

Happy that she had decided to drop the subject the blond shot back "Wow Kitty that really nice to say"

"You know what I mean. Come on, lets get you home so you can rest" added the girl as she tried to reason with him while trying to stand up before being pulled back down

"Nope I think I rather stay right here. Besides if I do fall asleep then I won't see you and that's something I need to do right now" answered the blond as he grinned at her

"Your so thick headed sometimes Naruto" shot back the girl with a grin of her own as they began to talk about irreverent things not really caring about anything else at the moment.

_Flashback end, Kitty's P.O.V_

That's the moment I keep remembering…one of the last times I truly spoke with him. It feels so long now that I've seen him. I wonder what he looks like now…I worry about him. The last time I saw him his skin tone was becoming paler and had been beginning to get dark rings under his eyes. Heck even his golden hair had begun to loose some of its shine. Though even with these changes nobody that didn't know him personally could see the changes. Except us here in the mansion…everyone here at least thinks about where he is. Heck some of the new recruits joke around that he's probably out there wrestling with only god knows what. Truth of it I kinda believe it too…that would be so like him.

"Hey Kitty come on Logan wants us outside for training" called out Kurt from outside my door

"I'll be there in a sec" I call back as I stand up to go through Logan's torture; well I guess I can only hope that the blond idiot will finally get home soon…

**Canadian road, Naruto's P.O.V**

I'm tearing through the road on my bike; trying to get away from everything and nothing at the same time. I have already spent the better part of my morning on foot searching for the leader of the criminal organization that had been after me for the better part of my life…yet I have come up with nothing. I hate this feeling of being helpless I feel like a gennin fresh out of the academy going to war.

"Kyubi got anything?" I mumbled as I passed the seventy marker

'**Sorry kit…I still have no idea what the hell is going on with you' **was my only response in my head from the demon

"Then what do I do?" I asked urgently as I sped up again, the blasted fox had no idea what was wrong with me. Then what was I suppose to do, just keep moving? Running away?

'**I don't know kid… I just don't know'** answered the fox in my mind; I could tell he felt defeated. My entire life he had been able to heal any of my wounds perfectly…yet to him this was impossible. I knew what was going through his mind…every single bijuu had sworn to protect their containers in their own way. Kyubi's was through his advanced healing that surpassed the others…so this was a defeat to him.

"It's alright fox; I know you've done everything you can" I answered trying to calm him down; I could hear him growling in frustration. Seemed that I had to put up with this crap for longer than I thought. I sighed as I made a sharp turn; maybe I should pay more attention to the road…naw too troublesome.

"**Just die**" hissed out a demented voice; it sounded like the person was right next to me but there was nobody next to me.

"**Demon brat**" was called out; the voice however was a different tone yet still hostile

"**Worthless trash, just crawl under a rock and die**" shrieked out a voice in my ear, sounded feminine

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I growled out as I sped up trying to leave the voices behind; but I knew it was hopeless. The shit was beginning to hit the fan now, though I was beginning to wonder when this would happen. However never have I heard these voices so strong, seems I was right about this getting stronger.

"**Murderer, you killed everyone that night**" was hissed out

"It wasn't me" I mumbled through my helmet

"**You have no remorse; you would probably finish us off if you could**"

"I protected you all!" I shot back with an edge in my voice

"**Liar! You're nothing but a demon that's waiting for the right moment to strike!**"

This was all coming back to me; this was almost the same conversation I had on my ninth birthday. The day a mob had finally cornered me; damn bastards tried hard that year. They thought that on my ninth birthday I would regain my 'demon powers'. That was the worst beating I ever received; they left me in a coma for two weeks and even after I awoke I was still messed up.

"**You won't be missed**,** trash**" was the last thing I heard from the voices before I heard the fox's voice again.

'**Kit, you okay?' **asked the spirit; I just noticed that whenever this happened I lost connection with the fox.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" I mumbled as I pulled away from the road and headed into the wilderness. That memory still hit pretty hard.

"**Naruto, it wasn't your fault**" encouraged Kyubi as he sensed my emotions. It was true I was feeling _bad _for what happened. I guess I am stupid and an idiot; only I would feel pity for the fools.

"Teh, I know it isn't Kyubi" I answered, my voice dull and tired

"**Then what's up with the stupid remorse?'** was asked of me

"I can see where the fools where coming from; they had no way to release their anger and pain of losing their love ones. Except for me…their object of revenge." I answered as I stopped near a tree in a field. I guess I should at least get some training on besides if the voices start up again training should distract me. God I must be crazy!

Leaving the bike I moved from the shade and towards the center of the field. Slowly I raised my hand into a single seal before soon a hundred clones phased into existence. For the first time in days I finally saw how I looked…well I could say it could be worse. I was defiantly pale now with dark bruise like marks under my eyes from lack of sleep, other than that all I could see were bloodshot eyes, my hair turning a bit paler and my cloths being messed up a bit.

"Just do anything that you think we need to work on" I called out giving my orders to the clones. Slowly each one of the clones spread out, several of them spreading out to work on out chakra control. That's good I needed that anyways. I suppose I have neglected my training for a while now.

Not to be out done I slowly began to gather chakra into my hand; slowly giving it shape and making it spin faster. In the span of ten seconds I had a **rasengan **in my hand. It had been a while since I formed one; not since that little spar with Logan. Truly a pity in truth; the **rasengan **is one of my trademark jutsu. So for me to 'hold' one after going so long without forming one feels good. Makes me feel like I'm still me, like I haven't sunken into this cursed state that I can't remember a important part of my life. Besides being able to form the **rasengan **means I still have my chakra control and if not this is the perfect way to get it back into shape. Since the **rasengan **is one of the greatest forms of chakra manipulation.

Canceling the technique I stared up into the sky and thought what has really happened to me? I was finally becoming content with this new life of mine and it was ripped away from me. By my own hand in a way I suppose. To live in fear of hurting others in my own insanity. God I truly am pathetic…

**Institute, garage. Rouges P.O.V **

It's been far too long since I've seen that idiot; I think I'm even beginning to miss his pranks. It's been far to quiet without him here, the emotion around here seems far to calm. Though it seems that it's only me and Kitty that notice it. I wonder if it's even sane for me to miss him so much. I mean we haven't been together that long of a time yet I still feel like he knows me completely. Though that's another thing I find so weird…me and Kitty actually getting along. I mean before Naruto came around I never imagined me and Kitty getting along; I mean come on she's…well Kitty.

"Damn it come home already" I mumbled as I leaned back into the driver's seat of his mustang. Why couldn't the idiot just stay like I asked him? I mean we aren't that weak…though he kept denying that was the reason for leaving. And that if we did try to stop him in a possessed form we would just be crushed. And the truth of it I believe him; I still can't forget how he beat us all that time. Though that still doesn't mean he's right. Even though I know he wouldn't sway from his choice I still tried

_Flashback Normal P.O.V._

The blonds' mustang could be seen weaving through the road that leads up to look out point. All the while inside the blond could be seen grinning at the girl next to him as he intertwined their fingers together.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the road?" asked Rouge as she stared back at the blond

"I suppose I should, huh?" asked the blond as he let out a chuckle and kept staring at her as he drove.

"Yeah pretty much, though I still don't get how you manage to keep us in one piece" shot back the girl with a giggle.

"I don't see why I should, we're here already" responded the blond as he parked the car. Though in all reason he could drive like that since his training with the toads. Putting that aside the blond got out and climbed onto the hood of the car and pulled the smaller girl up with him.

"This is nice" commented the blond after a while as he saw the sun nearly setting giving the sky an orangey color.

"Yeah" agreed Rouge as she snuggled closer to the shinobi's side. And added onto it "Hey Naruto can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, you know you don't have to ask permission" answered the blond as he gave his sole attention to her

"Do you think I'm close to controlling my powers?" was asked as she placed her ungloved hand on his cheek

"You're getting there for sure. After you master the next step in chakra manipulation you should have far greater control though." Answered the blond without hesitation

"So when are you going to teach it to me?" asked the girl as she was beginning to lay her trap and hopefully he would fall for it.

"Logan will teach it to you all when he feels you guys are ready. Since you know I won't be able to" answered the blond as he stared back into the sky

"You know you could if you would stay" answered the girl in a knowing tone as she stared at his face

"But you know I won't. Not this time" responded the blond calmly; in truth he was waiting for her to do this to him. To turn him inside out and doubt his reason for leaving. But he would stay firm on his decision.

"You know you're and idiot if you think we can't take care of you" shot back the girl as she gave him a look and turned her face slightly away.

"And you know I won't let that situation become a reality" responded in a calm tone as he placed his hand on her cheek; forcing her to look him straight in the eyes, "You or anyone else for that matter will not be cursed with my burden…not if I can help it."

"You know you don't have to go through this alone…just let me help you" insisted the girl; her voice full of kindness that the shinobi could only think of one thing

'Why? Why does she care about me so much? A human weapon' shaking out of his thoughts the blond regained his focus and replied to the anxious girl

"You are helping me. Just by believing in me Rouge…by making me feel sane"

"So there's no way that you will stay?" asked the girl; her face becoming slightly crestfallen

"Not for now babe…but just know that I won't be gone for long. Before you know it I'll be back and causing all sorts of chaos" added the jailer as he began to tickle her causing her to let out a fit of laughter. After a moment the blond stopped and leaned back on the hood and pulled her down with him.

"Hey Naruto" voiced the girls that was at the blonds side

"Yeah?" Asked the blond as he raised an eyebrow

"You know you should really get some sleep. I mean come on you're looking like the walking dead" commented Rouge; humor slipping into her voice

"Teh, your not the only one to say that to me" responded the blond as he grinned at her a pulled her closer

_Flashback end, Rouge's P.O.V_

That was one of the last real conversations I had with Naruto. I sometimes wonder what the idiot is up to at times. The recruits are betting that he's out their wrestling with wild animals. Truth be told that would be so like him; though the bets go from mountain lions all the way to bears. My money would totally be on him fighting with bears. The damn blond has a thing against bears; something about some Iwa ninja using bears to nearly tear him apart. Still though I worry about him…

"Hey Rouge" I heard Kurt call out from my side causing me to jump in the seat; damn his teleporting

"Don't do that!" I yelled at him; causing him to look sheepish

"Sorry about that but Logan says that it's time for training" he responded

"Fine I guess we better get it over with already" I answered as he nodded and left in a poof of smoke. I might as well get this over with already…I just hope Logan doesn't start using the kunai again. Damn you Naruto why you have to show him. I just hope the idiot gets back soon. Wherever he is…

Canadian Forest, Naruto's P.O.V

Another day is coming to an end as I lay here by the fire I made an hour ago. The charred bones to the rabbits I caught and ate lay in a pile. My clones have long dispersed; I couldn't keep it up for much longer. Seems that I overestimated my self again; without any real rest I almost fell to chakra exhaustion. Something I have rarely ever experience and on those situations I have always been in a harsh battle. But I wonder would it really be that bad…to succumb to such exhaustion that I would be unconscious? I'm beginning to really become insane if I'm welcoming that situation.

"God how much longer?" I mumbled as I stare into the darkening sky; the stars already breaking through. Why is it that my life is cursed with pain only to be laced with a fine tread of true happiness? To be the one to give up so much and in return gain so little? I'm not sure what I really think about my past…the more I think about it the less pity I have. I think I'm truly beginning to resent the villagers. The older generations were the ones who took so much away from me.

'**Why won't you just die?!'** was suddenly yelled at me from every direction of the forest.

"Nice of you to drop on by" I mumble; feeling a strained grin forming on my face.

"**Demon!"** was my only response. Though I wonder if I should really be trying to piss them off.

'Teh…whatever I've done for the better part of my life. Why stop now?" I answered my own question as I unseal my guitar. Weird how this seemingly useless object to a shinobi would be such a great help to me.

'**Unloved'** was hissed out at me; I could practically feel the icy breath at my throat. These memories are finally truly resurfacing ones again. Ironic some of the songs I have composed before each tell a story about a moment in my life. Guess this is one of the ways I really cope with this crap. So why not use it to try to numb the pain…god know I could use it now. Slowly I begin to play notes that seem so unfamiliar but at the same time so naturally.

I have nothing left to give

I have found the perfect end

You were made to make it hurt

Disappear into the dirt

Carry me to heaven's arms

Light the way and let me go

Take the time to take my breath

I will end where I began

These words just keep coming naturally to me. The pain however has yet to numb…the memories however are becoming far much clearer. The phantoms of my past are truly resurfacing once again.

And I will find the enemy within

Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's got to be?

Dear Agony

I can see each memory as if it was happening once again. The phantoms are gathering all around me. Their chilling voices whispering into my ear. Each and every one of them calling for my execution by their hand.

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's got to be?

Don't bury me

Faceless enemy

I'm so sorry

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Dear Agony

Suddenly

The lights go out

Let forever

Drag me down

I will fight for one last breath

I will fight until the end

Every hateful glare is in front of me. Each one resounding with every ounce of hate that has ever been directed at me. Strange for these stares to affect me so much; a seasoned shinobi. To make me feel the same way I was when I was nine…

And I will find the enemy within

Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's got to be?

Don't bury me

Faceless enemy

I'm so sorry

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Dear Agony

I can see and feel that birthday all over again. A terrible beating that I had to endure for fifth teen minutes. To someone else that wouldn't seem too bad…but to me that was an eternal hell. The people in that mob had no true intention of killing me quickly…that would be far too merciful. Something they believed I had no right to.

Leave me alone

God let me go

I'm blue and cold

Black sky will burn

Love pull me down

Hate lift me up

Just turn around

There's nothing left

That was the birthday that changed my childhood…as I was introduced to physical pain. Their simple reason was that I was showing far too much potential in the academy. Thinking I as getting far too strong and would launch an attack on them soon. Part of me wishes I had. But I didn't; I gave my own happiness in order to survive. I let my skill and true self be replaced by an idiot. To let them think I was no threat to their way of life.

Somewhere far beyond this world

I feel nothing anymore

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's got to be?

Don't bury me

Faceless enemy

I'm so sorry

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Dear Agony

I was beaten to an inch of my life that day in the most hateful and creative ways they could think of. Each of those causing me pain enough to bring me to the inch of unconsciousness only to be brought back by the sheer pain. My knees were bashed by a bat; shattering them. My right arm twisted in a strange angle that looked like it was mutilated by a wild animal. My left arm burned till it was nothing more than flesh crisped. My chest lined with slashes from various knives and weapons they had on them. My skull had been fractured from being thrown against the wall of the alley when they caught me. Sad to say I looked like a veteran shinobi that survived a brutal battle from the third Great War…at the age of nine.

I feel nothing anymore

That's just one of the demons of my past. The others I can tell are just waiting for their turn at me. I'm not sure if I can feel anymore though. Is that the point of this to make me lose all feeling? To make me lose my self in the darkness I have lived in for so long? These phantoms and demons are getting to me though. Even if I really can't feel them any more they are causing me to feel so much pain and anguish. I'm not sure if that makes sense.

"I am tired of this" I mumble as I put the guitar to the side; the demons retreating to the abyss of the madness of my childhood. Fatigue finally beginning to hit me full on. I feel everything around me to darken and shift as I slowly close my eyes. And I slowly find my self falling into the black. There are only tree faces I can see in this suffocating darkness. My lights in the emptiness; the sole reasons for me to continue living. For once I won't be running away from this curse; it's time for me to fight…

**KN: Well that's it and I can say I loved this chapter. I mean I put every ounce of emotion I could pull out to make this. So I say it's my best yet. So tell me what you thought of the style of writing I mixed in. And sorry if you thought the song was out of place but music motivates me in different ways. And Dear Agony just called out to me when I was writing the chapter so I felt it should be included. **

**And about the fourth story I will probably do a Lunar Assassin since many of you wanted that but I also feel like doing an Avatar: The last airbender crossover. So I will probably open up another poll; but either one probably won't be posted till later on. Maybe around chapter 15 of 'Naruto X'. Well review and tell me what you thought. And please don't send me any more death threats about not updating quick enough; I like that you care enough to check up on the story and encourage this since it makes me feel someone is actually reading this. But remember I have a life away from this.**


	10. Break

**KN: Yo well sorry for this big fuckin delay but shit has been hitting the fan lately. Got a broken arm a few days into vacation and it just healed so that really messed me up. Along with just life messing with me. Really I never knew two girls with purses could do so much damage to me. But meh I'll deal with it. Though I've decided to put my 'What lies Beneath' story on hold for a while and stick to working on my two crossovers. But any ways I guess I'll answer some questions that keep getting sent.**

**Okay a simple one why have him go to Canada. Simple I like Canada and it's one of the places I know where there's still some crazy ass wild life. Could had made him gone to Alaska but don't know maybe that'll be for next time.**

**Okay next one why have him be so angsty out of nowhere. Well there are two answers to that one. Answer A. who said he hasn't been angsty maybe he's good at hiding it or I like you guys to read between the lines. Answer B. I think this one will be the more logical answer and make me sound less whiney than answer A. Oh and sorry if I'm sounding really a-hole about it but I just did this whole chapter in one night from scratch. Seriously I only had one line and finished it right now at 7:30 in the morning. But anyways the other answer would be because I was angsty. It'll make more sense if I answer it with the next question.**

**Why have Naruto be all musical or have any talent in it at all. When he shows no signs in the manga or anime for it. For some reason this one has been thrown a lot. Simple my life revolves around music. An easier way to answer is the answer I have given upcoming authors that have asked me for help in character development. Simple I don't come up with some bad ass personality. I simple take bits and pieces of Naruto and mix them in with my own. Everything that I have him say or the way that he acts are things I say, do or have done. Ranging from the perverted comments to the angstyness to the just plain dumbassness. And as for the guitar I love my guitar and before I even include a song in any story I make sure I can at least play pieces of it if not the entire song you just have to respect the artist. And the music isn't a big deal so you could just skip it. As for the angst this should be the last of it so like me please deal. And trust me guys most girls love it. Well these are the basic ones and I'm tired of running my mouth. So yeah thanks for the reviews and for those of you that stay loyal and check these stories out.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously how could I own these two awesome shows? So no I do not own Naruto or X men: Evolution. But my cousin is the pope so back off.**

**Naruto P.O.V**

I hate this so much, this feeling of being weak. This shouldn't be this way not since I made that vow to never be useless. But yet here I stand in the middle of this lake still cursed by my own hand. I finally awoke from my slumber a few days ago and I was still haunted by these phantoms, truly those two days of being unconscious were not what I wished for them to be.

"God must really hate me" I mumble as I begin to form hand signs in rapid succession for the **Katon: Gōkakyū Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**. What could I say I was really starting to get pissed with all this crap happening besides I had to do something to keep me distracted.

"**No kit…kami doesn't hate you" **commented the fox inside of me **"She's just really bored and needs a drama show"**

"Shut up Kyuubi" I retort as I launched the ball of fire towards the sky and begin to feed it chakra which causes it to expand and grow hotter. This is defiantly a relief from the constant pain that is inflicted upon me. Along with me finally starting to piece myself back together-well hopefully.

"**Yeah no shit kit, I was starting to get annoyed with all the sulking. Hell you had me doing it"** argued the fox spirit. Yeah easy to say Kyuubi was relived of my will being somewhat restored well enough for us to start acting a bit more light hearted. Especially since I started treating these phantoms more of a joke than anything else; even though it's easier said than done. Though that's not to say that the curse hasn't retaliated with causing me pain- hell I think that I pissed them off last time when I played the song. They have truly kicked it up a notch as this plane of existence is at times overlapping with my tainted past. That in itself is truly chilling to say the least- not that I haven't seen more than my share when searching my mind.

"**Focus kid"** called out the fox that I held within me. As he continued to multitask in searching for any clues and trying to keep me sane. Sometimes I guess the fox is a blessing…

"I got it" I respond as I end the jutsu and I flash out several kunai in anticipation for what was coming up next. Waiting for the opportune moment I keep my focus on the water's surface. Seeing what I want I lash out the kunai with enough force that I know they will make it to the shore as they pierce the fish that jump from the water.

Grinning I give a nod to the three clones that break the water's surface as they themselves return it as well before they release themselves. This is so nostalgic as I remember the times that I spent as a gennin in the Forest of Death with squad seven. This was the same strategy that Sasuke and I came up with as we hunted for food. Though I can't enjoy those memories as I begin to feel an icy aura to circle around my own body.

"You know I am starting to wonder if you will ever give up. Cause I won't break" I call out as I brace myself for anything that will be sent towards me. As my senses stretch out and search for anything out of the ordinary my vision begins to warp. And before everything is resettled I am hit with a large amount of killing intent. The killing intent isn't what has me on edge but the source of it.

"Why? You're all supposed to be dead! Why do I have to deal with you again?" I let out as I bristle at the ones who stand before me. Whatever was behind this was really starting to hit the right buttons if it wanted to see me angered. These three had haunted my dreams after their actions against me when I turned ten. Because before me stood three people that had a special place within me, a place that had brought me almost to the edge of insanity. Before me stood three shinobi that had felt obligated to finish me off.

"You know you I never thought I would see you all again…even though I remember each of you so clearly" I call out as I had reigned in my emotions and try to hold myself together. These three ANBU have always haunted me every year…making me fear to close my eyes as a child. They were some of the best shinobi of their time and for every right reason with the number of confirmed kills they had. They had struck fear into many of the enemies of Konoha and more than enough into my own heart. Never had I experience such fear than at the hands of these three-Falcon, Shark, and Bull.

"**You took everything from us"** growled out the ANBU with the shark mask as he began to move towards the right. Yet as I look at him it's as if he isn't even talking to me at all- but then again I shouldn't be surprised. Whatever was going on with me always revolved around past confrontations against my demons. Conversations that I have to endure once again…

"I never did anything against you three" I call out in a firm voice but I feel how much trouble I have in keeping my voice steady. 'Stay cool Namikaze'

"**You took our family"** hissed out the ANBU with the bull mask as he makes for the left. It was true they lost their entire family when Kyuubi attacked…but god damn it I shouldn't be held responsible.

"I never did I helped in protecting the village, why wouldn't you and your brothers ever listen! You would have all lived!" I growl out as I let my anger out of control for just a second. Their deaths were meaningless…a waste of life. They were some of the only ones I could truly feel sorry for…but I was not at fault for their foolish decisions.

"**You took our brother"** seethed the only remaining ANBU in front of me as he walked with his blade already unsheathed. This was how they had cornered me before and I growled as I shivered for just a moment involuntarily.

"He made his choice…and Kakashi made sure he paid for it" I answer as I narrow my eyes in anger. Their brother had tried to kill me before on my eighth birthday-the same bastard that had attacked me at the beginning of all this. And now that I think of it I guess it's not really a surprise to see that they came for me sooner or later. Too bad I never knew that as a child…I had awakened every night after they took me screaming in fear. Though it soon passed after Kakashi assured me they were taken care of; along with me figuring out that it was useless to be afraid. Though none the less I still didn't need that as a kid.

"**So now you fall KYUUBI!" **they roared as they came at me from all three angles and…I couldn't move. My body was frozen as I saw their blades ready to impale me. Is this how I wanted it to end…I knew my answer and it was clearly a no. I still had too much to live for…no I had to stay alive. Reassuring myself I raised my head to be able to look at them in the face and I saw nothing but hate behind their masks. The very same way they had looked at me in the past…some things never change.

"But know this just how time goes on so have I…and I am not that little brat you nearly killed!" I yell out as I force myself to move again and begin to gather chakra around my body. Soon enough I'm surrounded by my chakra that's raging like flames. If only I had this power as a child so much pain could had been avoided and so many death stopped in their tracks.

'But now is not the time for these thoughts' I remind myself as I get into my fighting stance as I await their attacks. But I'm not even sure if I could fight these demons off…even if they aren't even the real thing…their power and strength is likely to be as strong as their will to end my life. And with my current weakened state I don't know how long I can drag this out.

"But I won't let it end" I mumble as I let my power surge in waves; sending waves of chakra around my body. And in short stopping the three ANBU in their tracks. "I guess you really should learn to hold yourselves together" I add with a frown as I pump more chakra and am pleased with the results as I let another pulse of chakra out. Though I hold back a cry of pain as I feel the strain on my body…never before has it hurt to unleash my chakra. To feel this unwavering burn…is as being burned by Amaterasu but I bear through it.

Soon the three ANBU slowly begin to fade back into the abyss of my mind as if the wind was blowing away the sands of time. Opening my eyes once more I see all that's left is myself as I stand here…strange never even noticed I had them closed. Though I soon taste something I am far too well familiar with as I taste something warm and metallic. Reaching my hand up to my mouth I rub off some of the liquid that is dripping from my mouth and see it is blood…my own.

"Why?" I mumble as I fall onto one knee on the water's rippling surface. That pain I felt as I used my chakra was never supposed to happen. But my thoughts are interrupted as I lurch over and see as the blood is further released.

"**Naruto…"** I hear as the fox calls out from within his cage; our link being reconnected as it always happens after these attacks. And I hear his worry as all playfulness from before vanishes…

"I think I'm alright" I respond as I rise once again…I hate this feeling…being vulnerable. Slowly I have to concentrate on taking steps back to the land. Surprisingly I was lucky enough to be able to concentrate while in pain to stay on the water's surface. I wonder how the others are doing with the water walking technique. And just like that I remember the girls back at the institute…god how I miss them. Just at the thought of not being near them is like being torn from the inside out. I haven't felt this way since Ino was away from my side for long periods of time.

"**Kid you sure you okay"** adds the fox after as I reach the shore and quickly begins to pump his chakra for its healing abilities…damn thing really did care for being a supposedly evil spirit.

"Yeah Kyu the pain is all but gone and I'm starting to feel control over my chakra" I answer as I pick up the forgotten fish. Weird how the pain was there in an instant yet gone in the same way that not even Kyuubi's chakra could heal at such a rate. There had only been one person in my life so far that had been able to do that and all I had of her were memories. But the thoughts of Kitty and Rogue were just as strong surprising to me. But not because of lack of feelings for them, I care about them far too much. But because of the short amount of time which it has occurred in.

"Could it be that…" I thought out loud as I began to piece things together but shook my head at the thought of it actually being a reality. Bringing myself out of those thoughts I shot a burst of fire at the dry wood I had already collected and set the fish over it on the sticks they had been impaled in.

"They still deserve better than me" I remind myself as I take a seat next to the fire and bask in its heat and slowly reach out to it and feed it my wind chakra causing it to grow slightly in heat. Yet at the same time giving me complete control over it. Slowly I move my hand in small gestures and cause the flames to dance to my will. And soon I remember when I had done this before it had been during a mission to help the Waterfall village-a mission I had taken…with her. "You defiantly deserved better than me angel" I whisper out.

"**Brat keep it up and I'll make your so called 'demons' seem like kittens"** growled out Kyuubi as I felt him claw the bars of his cage.

"Your showing and awfully large amount of care Kyu…as I remember that's a human quality. Something you had said and if I recall correctly 'useless'" I respond with a smile as I sense his irritation

"**Keep it up and I'll show you **_**care**_**"** shot back the demonic spirit though I could tell it was all but an empty threat. Even if the fox at times showed signs of care he would always deny them as the need for his survival. Even though he had already accepted the fact that he and I were pretty much screwed and stuck with each other… he still had his pride.

"Of course all mighty king of none" I shoot back and hear his growl and smile before I hear him mumble **"Virgin"**. Feeling a growing tick above my brow but let it slide as I deserved that one…and I really didn't want to go through this argument all over again. "So learn anything new this time after the attack?" I ask

"**Only that this attack lasted longer than the others…not to mention that they are defiantly pissed if they can use killing intent."** Responded the fox as I grab the fish that are already done and begin to eat "**Oh and you control over your chakra is crap whenever they occur"**

"Fuck you Kyu" I answer as I take a bite out of the fish and think about it. That is pretty much true that pain I felt was a testament to that even if it was an unnatural sign of lack of control. "Any reason why?" I ask as I was truly confused on this as I had held control of my chakra till the attack started.

"**Nope"** was the sophisticated answer I receive from the damn fox **"But I guess I better go and check things out. You coming?" **The fox was probably going to check what parts of my mind were causing all of this.

"No I'll join you latter; I want to move the location to somewhere else. You know incase I get bored" I answer as I rise from the ground and use a small water jutsu on the fire. Seeing that it's out I gather my things and take to the trees.

"**Fine"** was all I got as the fox cut the connection to go off on one of the searches; hopefully we'll find something worthwhile. All the past times that we've tried we have gotten nothing. Well that is if you consider going through some of the more painful memories nothing then yeah. Though it hurts I guess it has to be done…since some of the more valuable of things are achieved by sacrifice than I guess it's worth it. Though I doubt the girls would enjoy seeing this part of the process. They never really could stand to see me in pain if it wasn't done by their hand. They truly do have some of Ino in them I suppose- certainly thickheaded as her. Yet at the same time they have something more that makes them unique to no one else. Rogue having that loving touch that makes me feel the light of day like never before and Kitty having that aura of just happiness and care that leaves me wanting to be near her just to be able to experience it.

"Is suppose I am selfish for wanting them so much" I mumble as I twist in mid air and grab onto another branch that changes my direction. 'I am such an ass for even moving in their direction' I think as I move towards the states…though I promise I'll stop before I get near the border. But just moving closer in their direction leaves me with contentment like never before. Though I know I can't and won't get closer than that. This crap that's been happening is just getting too much to handle. I've awaken enough times-after my decision to fight back- with a kunai embedded in the trunk of a tree.

"Deep enough to cause death" I remind myself bitterly. As I think of how that could had been one of the others or one of the girls. It could have been a reality if I hadn't been strong enough to resist the girls' ploys in getting me to stay. The way they enjoy sleeping next to me at nights was probably the more powerful reasons for me to leave. That would put them in more danger than being in a room with a pissed off rabid dog. Their fragile forms being even near me-in a room full of hidden weapons no less- would have truly made me a monster.

"And that is something that I intend to never be" I whisper as I pick up my speed. Yet part of me knows that saying that is a lie. Someone that has delivered death in the ways that I have...may truly be what others wish to be a monster. Even if the reasons behind them had been for a better good. It still leaves me with anger at the thought of how much killing had to be done. But I'm not sure at whom myself the blade, the bastard that had to be taken out, or the god that watches all this in amusement.

"None of that compares to the hate I have of my lack of control" These raging emotions I have are what probably leave me so broken down. For me to feel so many contradicting emotions at once is draining. To feel love and happiness only to meet hate and loathing is draining within themselves. Especially for someone who is a shinobi- we pride ourselves in being able to control our emotions when necessary. This is probably causing me to have so much trouble in the first place- without emotional control my answers will be out of my grasp.

"Though I have had worse things in my way before. And just like those I'll break this" I call out with a smirk as I feel my will rise again. "Agony, pain, anger these are all things I have been dealt with. And with each one I have had hope and risen to face them down and embrace the rewards they leave behind. This time though it will mean much more than before. Because now I have found my reasons to live after years without one. And no one will take it from me"

**Kitty's P.O.V, her history class**

'Life without you nearby is so dull' I think as I sit during the teachers PowerPoint about something I really don't want to think about. Normally even if I didn't like the subject I would still pay attention. But now I can't…it feels like some part of me is missing. And I know what it is or more like whom. But even though I know that it's him it's hard to ignore. His absence is just as strong as feeling the burning feeling of your hand to an open flame. And yet I know Naruto's presence is just the same as when he's here. But when he is here it doesn't burn or hurt…it's like a warm embrace. He makes your worries leave you…in simple ways that make you laugh at the simplicity of it all.

'When did I get so deep in thought about all of this? Actually about anything?' I wonder in my head. And in truth I had never been someone who would really think about something in so much detail. But since Naruto walked into my life I've noticed all of these changes. Even if they were happening little by little, causing me to see the bigger picture in all of this. I guess it's' because of the way Naruto is when it comes to something's. He's one of those people that listen to you no matter what without judgment…well unless you come after him or someone he cares for. Probably why most of the male recruits prefer him when teaching them. He always is able to help them with anything they need help in. 'That and they always end up blowing something up' I remind myself with a smile. Yet he knows how to act responsibly when the situation calls for it. I guess that's what he's been doing to me. He's helping me to grow up yet like he said his friend Lee use to put it with keeping your 'youthful' self. But I guess I'm not the only one that's been infected by the blonds ways. Rogue has defiantly been changing along with the way me and her hold each other's respect.

Me and her have never really seen eye to eye since we had first met each other. You could say that we had been like the wind and earth in some ways. We had never really tried to relate to each other. It's like we never had a reason to even bother to try to learn anything about the other. Yet all it had taken was for him to just walk into our lives to completely turn everything upside down. He had thrown everyone in loops with the way he acted. Yet he had pulled us both into his soul with his enchanting ways. Even if he does deny it; and caused us to grow together. I guess it's for the best too. Rogue I guess has grown to be the best friend I always wanted. Even if she does do things in more drastic ways. Ways that before I had question yet now I can see the reason behind them. Mostly cause of the sheer effectiveness that Naruto had showed us. I guess that he has helped me no only mature but also how to let myself be…well I guess myself. Let's me speak my mind without having to worry about him seeing me differently.

Grabbing my discarded pencil and paper I scribble one line only. **Come back soon**… Who knows, we all have powers that to others can't be possible. Maybe this message will get to him if not then I guess I'll just do what he would approve of. Leave him a bunch of voicemails that he'll defiantly call back. Yeah that sounds just like something he would do. Guess he does rub off on me. After all I just can't sit back and just wait.

**Naruto P.O.V, High above on one of the many branches of the surrounding forest**

These demons are defiantly…eccentric in their attempts to run me down. I can honestly say that they would give Orochimaru a run for his money in being insane. After making my way through the deeper forested areas I had almost made it near the border without any incidents'. Till when I stopped moving…the damn things came at me at full force. I almost fell apart right there. Just from the pressure exerted from these demons. The way I could see them so clearly…feel their icy breath. Their hold around my neck. I still have to lean against the trunk of this tree to catch my breath. The worst part wasn't the physical pain I had actually felt. It was the exhausting mental pain that always accompanies each visit. It always has been…

"**Kit stop resisting my chakra. I know you have some pride but this isn't the time to take after me besides; I thought you took down the barriers"** I hear Kyuubi call out in annoyance yet this is news to me

"I'm not resisting you blasted fox. You know as well as I do that I took those barriers down since I was fourteen. I thought you were messing with me." I respond in an equally annoyed tone but we both know that or irritation isn't with each other but the blasted curse.

"**Damn it"** I hear the fox curse as I feel him flooding his chakra around the cage that holds him in. The chakra was defiantly able to spread yet by the time it reached were Kyu was sending it the damn chakra was diluted. This was defiantly bad news…it was rare that this ever occurred. The only times that this happened was during most of my battles with Sasuke, Orochimaru and Akatsuki. Though at those times it was because of the chakra having to be spread to heal my wounds.

"Wait up Kyuubi" I call out as I make him slow down his chakra flow. I slowly take a deep breath and close my eyes. I slowly feel out for my chakra in the spot that it usually resides in. Taking a hold on my chakra I slowly begin to release it from its confinement and add it to Kyuubi's to help his healing qualities. This time around I only feel a slight amount of pain. But what shakes me is the other presence that I feel that is attached to my chakra. But just as I am about to speak the presence all but vanishes…leaving me wondering.

"Kyu please tell me you felt that too" I ask as I try to find the presence once again. As far as I know no one else inhabits my body other than Kyu. Not since my parents soul fractures had left me all those years ago.

"**Yeah I felt it. Kind of hard to when I'm the only one suppose to be in here. It felt very strange…yet familiar. But much colder…"** I hear the fox mumble onto himself.

"So care to share with me?" I ask with an annoyed tone as I wait impatiently for an answer. The idiot could have an answer to my problem and he's keeping it to himself.

"**It's nothing trust me. I doubt I would have missed anything of that caliber, besides if you don't know what's in your body now then neither do I. So if you're looking for an answer…I'm sorry but I got nothing"** I hear the fox respond within his confinement.

"Fine then. Did you find anything on your little hunt through my mind?" I ask hoping for some real answers this time. Before whatever is happening to me continues to grow in power.

"**Nothing but memories and dreams floating around" **was my response from the demonic being within me

"That's it?" I ask as I was hoping for more…this curse…demon…plaque whatever you want to call it has gone on for far too long. And in the end we are coming up with bull shit outcomes…even after all of our efforts.

"**I'm sorry kid but there is no way for me to trace it like this. All your conflicting emotions have my senses going out of control. It's getting harder for me to control my power. And you can sense it too can you…your power becoming more recessive to your touch."** Called out Kyuubi as I felt him begin to stir in his cage. Damn it I knew this would happen with my emotions…the one time I need the control that I've attained over the years only to fail me now.

"Yeah ever since this morning…I feel it getting farther away from me. Becoming more hostile towards my attempts at reining it in. Though I had thought that it was just my state that was putting my readings off." I answer as I take another deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. Why was it that in all my years as being a shinobi…being a Hokage nothing like this has ever happened before? Never to have dealt with this... I have no way of knowing how to comprehend these actions…the retaliations.

"**Kit I'm not sure how much more time we have before this becomes a danger to your body. And I know you have already thought that you're a danger but kid listen to me if this continues and we don't have control over our chakras. Every single thing along with us is screwed.**

"So what are we suppose to do? Go on the offensive? We've done that already fox!" I call out as I feel my chakra begin to gather even though I feel the pain I care very little about it now. How were we supposed to fight this if we don't know what we are fighting? Every single opponent that I've had I had at least known they were real…that I would be able to hurt them if the need came to it.

"**I know we have gaki! You think I'm an idiot? We've done that but were going to try this time without your emotions. I know you hate being like that but it's the only way to track this down. I need you to kill all your emotions even if it's just for a few seconds that's all we need." **I hear the fox call out. To kill your emotions is something that very few actually are able to do. Shinobi principles from the beginning were supposed to be derived from that. And I have always loathed it yet at the same time enjoyed its unique qualities. I am one of those few that have been able to achieve in killing your emotions even if I did achieve it through an accident. The want of wanting to feel nothing-the escape from the pain I felt- left me like that. Till I learned to control it at will. But even then I hate using it to feel nothing…to feel no compassion or love is like being dead. A hollow husk I suppose but one with purpose. But as much as I hated to feel like that I knew I had very little choice but to go through with it. I had to…no need to end this now.

"When?" was all I asked he knew that I would go through with it…he knew how much I needed to be free from this curse. He himself had probably needed it too.

"**Soon if possible we'll do it tomorrow night" **was Kyuubi's reply after a moment to gather his thoughts. But why wait I could do it right now…

"Why wait?" I voiced my opinion this plan could work there was no need to wait.

"**We need to wait for our chakra to replenish itself to its highest quantity. And we need you to be fully rested"** answered the fox I guess that he made sense. I was getting far too ahead of everything. I needed to calm down because I knew that he was right my body was in pain and if we did it right now without any preparation. Well it could end in pain and agony.

"I guess I have no choice. I'll just make camp here" I called out and felt him nod before he began to converge a part of his chakra with my own as he rested. Deciding that it was time for me to rest as well I looked towards the sky and saw that light was already leaving. Dropping from the tree branch I sit against the tree trunk as I pull protein bars and a bottle of water from my back pack and began eating them. But I still had trouble keeping myself still. I had almost ended this misery. That after all of this suffering to finally get a chance at ending all of this…to end the resurfacing pain…the agony. And I would take it because I won't just sit back and let this break apart my life. No I will shatter it.

**Rogues P.O.V., the institutes hallways**

It's already getting darker outside and many of the others are getting ready for bed. Yet I can't will myself to sleep. To feel this emptiness…an emptiness that I know can be filled only by one person. How is it that one boy can get under my skin to cause me to miss him so much. "To make everything else pale in comparison" I mumble to myself as I head down the hall way without any destination. Yet at the same time I know that I want him back to have him near me. To help ease the worry I have for him. To be able to touch him and hear his voice. To have him say he's okay.

He told me that he would be okay…that he would be safe. And I believe him. But I still worry. The way he moved wasn't like him as if he was struggling. And that is not the way he is…he's always so sure of what he's doing. Probably why so many of the recruits trust him and actually give him their attention. That or the way he actually trains them…I swear he would fit in perfectly in the army. Then again the blond idiot has already led his. Yet no matter how much that he has gone through in his old life he still has it in him to smile. Because I know that most people would had broken down long ago. From the bits and pieces of his life that he has shared I can tell that he has had to make decisions that never should have been decided by someone at his age. This is why I'm probably worried and angry that even though he's done so much he still has to go through what's going on now.

"If only I could help more" I whisper to myself as I make a turn to the right. I truly do wish I could…I feel useless as I just watch the dreary days pass on by. Waiting to see if he'll return or see the night take its place and hope that he will return by the time I open my eyes. And these are things that I don't want to do…things that I am beginning to resent. Even though he had continued to say that just the mere thought of us would help him. That is just something that I can do but I want to do more. And I can tell that Kitty can barely put up with that thought.

"Rogue…" I hear a familiar voice call out from down the hall way and turn to see Kitty standing across from me.

"Hey Kitty" I respond as I see that she has an arm wrapped around her waist as if to keep herself together. "You hear anything from him?"

"No he won't pick up his phone again" she answers my question before she lets out a sigh "Though I left him a few voicemails…" she adds as an after thought

"You know I'm beginning to think he's using this as an excuse to avoid us" I call out hoping to lift up our moods as I walk up to her and lean on the wall.

"Yeah I know what you mean" she adds with a small smile as she leans against the opposite wall and continues "Heck maybe he's out there with some other girls"

"Well if he is I guess we could always neuter him when he gets back" I add with small grin but burst out laughing with her a moment latter. I guess Kitty has grown on me since I first met her enough that she is probably my closest friend. Though our laughing is cut short as we here a scream from Ororo's room. Nodding to each other we rush down the hall way and towards her room. 'What else can go wrong?" I ask myself as Kitty phases us through the door…

**Naruto P.O.V. Next day; mid afternoon**

I finally hope that today will bring an end to this madness. To be set free of all this pain and torture. I have to return now…to make sure that nothing has happened back home. Because someone has already made it through the security. Though I only wish I had not shattered the seals around the institute. The seals themselves are still intact but with the time I stayed there and the attack that occurred Kyuubi's chakra had spread and disabled them. Though I can only hold myself responsible…if only I had held more control over myself.

"**Forget about it kid, remember shit happens. So just deal with it"** I hear Kyu tell me as he continues to prod through my mind for any hostile moves.

"I can't till I know that they're safe" I answer as I look at my surroundings. This would be a perfect place to end it all. I had just happened to run across it. It was a big open field that oddly enough was bare of any foliage.

"**You mean the girls right?"** asked the fox even though he already knew the answer

"Yes…along with the others" I answer the question nonetheless

"**You know that they can take care of themselves. And you know that those teachers of theirs won't let them get hurt. So calm down"** the fox continued as he tried to reason with me

"It still doesn't matter…I need to get back" I respond. I know that he's just trying to get me to loosen up before we begin with everything. But I can't fully bring myself to do this. Even though I have struggled to keep my thoughts from returning-even if it's to stop the need- I can't help but be on edge. I've listened to all the voicemails from Kitty and the ones Rogue sent me last night. And the need to be near them burns even hotter than before. Leaving me with an unquenchable thirst…to feel the need of being near them…to be able to inhale their scent… their taste…god damn it. He didn't…

"**Kid you need to focus…I can't have you give into your romantic feelings or have you give into your anger" **I hear the fox begin to come up with his excuses as he knows I know about his actions.

"Kyuubi do I even want to know if I'm right?" I ask as I begin to feel my anger begin to pool underneath the surface of my skin.

"**I think it's best if we forget about it"** answers the damn kitsune but I know better than to let it slide. I look into the sky and see that I should have enough time to check things out. Slowly I close my eyes as I let myself drift into my mindscape and the last thing I hear is the fox curse.

**Naruto's mindscape, Naruto's P.O.V**

I slowly open my eyes and see that I'm in front of the blasted fox's prison. Looking into the darkness of his confinement I can't see him anywhere.

"You idiot get out here" I order as I begin to feel impatient with his game

"**I guess I'll deal with it now"** I hear the fox give in as he sends some of his chakra out to form a smaller replica of himself so I he can accompany me. Though as soon as he's done I strike out and wrap my hands around his replica throat knowing that he's pretty much in it now.

"You bastard what did you do now?" I hiss out as I tighten my grip around my hold and only release it after I have enough

"**Nothing much…"** begins the Kyu casually though stops short in his lie as I begin to move back for his throat. **"Well now that I think of it maybe I did"**

"Take me now Kyuubi" I order in a hard tone. Giving in the fox wraps us in his chakra before transporting us into a door less room that has dimmed lights surrounding us. This was a unique room in my mind…one that was possibly the most important one to me. One that wasn't reachable by anyone but myself, Kyu and whoever we wished to bring here. The reason for that would be because unlike the other rooms and corridors in this labyrinth those were here since my birth…this one was created. Created to house what so far in my life could be my greatest possession.

"Kyuubi you fool" I whisper out as I move to the center of the room. In the center of the room there are four glowing orbs-the size of my rasengan-each one glowing differently and representing a person. The orbs as if having minds of their own begin to encircle my outstretched right arm. The one closest to my arm being a glowing white at the center only to be surrounded by darkness with cracks of crimson running from the edges of the white to the ends of the darkness. This one being a representation of myself. The other three being far much less chaotic and being so much purer than my own. The next one being a combination of a light purple at the center that is surrounded by violet and with every pulse that it gave I could feel warmth-Ino. These were originally the only two that were to reside here. Yet now joining the two were one that had a sky blue center and an ocean blue surrounding it and with every pulse it gave off happiness-Kitty. And the final one being one with an emerald green that is surrounded by a forest green that pulsed life-Rogue.

"Why?" I ask in a sharp tone as I turn to look at the fox that stood back. These orbs weren't for show they were fragments of our souls. A representation of the bonds I held with each of the girls. But they could only be achieved if the others soul wished for it. It brought certain other qualities such as the closeness of each one of us held with each other. Letting us become much more in tuned to each other on a whole different level. But also lets us feel each other's distress.

"**To save you from your own self loathing kit"** answered the aged demon as he stared into my eyes** "Let it go kid it wasn't your fault"**

"Of course it was Kyuubi… I dragged her into it. If it wasn't for me she could had survived" I whisper as I stare at the violet orb as it nears my face. Even though I could try to put the past behind me her death is something I will never forgive myself for."Not a single day goes by that I don't remember her" I add

"**I know"** I hear the fox respond. He would even though I try to hide it I can still see some of the pain in my eyes. Though most of the people don't see it I know he does and so do the girls.

"Can they feel what's happening now?" I askquickly as I look at their orbs

"**No I'm blocking it right now"** he answered me. That was good they didn't need to feel this pain **"Though they can usually know when you're hiding something"**

"Explains why they can see right through everything I do" I mumble. Along with why we had bonded so fast these fragments helped that.

"**You still pissed?"** asked the demon casually as he laid down on the ground.

I slowly shake my head as a no. If what Kyu said was right about their souls wanting it then I guess I couldn't completely blame him. "You still should had asked"

"**I was bored and was getting tired of you struggling with your choice. Beside I knew you liked them both so yeah"**

"Idiot…How long has it been this way?" I ask as I begin to move away from the center

"**Since you got back from last summer break" **answered the damn fox with a grin

"Teme…should had told me" I shoot back…I hadn't been here in a while. Though before we can continue we feel an icy embrace. Sighing I give him a nod. Seems that the curse couldn't wait. Slowly he pulls his chakra around us as he takes us back into the corridors.

"**No need to waste time"** he explains as I give him questioning look as why not take us to the cage. **"It's your turn"**

Sighing I begin to tear away the emotions within me. The very thing that has held us back from our hunt. To take away my love and happiness are the hardest after being in the room. But after struggling for five minutes I finally am able to achieve the form I wanted. One that is devoid of life. "Hurry up and help fox" I call out in a monotone voice

"**God no matter how many times I hear it-that voice creeps me out"** voices out the fox as he takes point. But I can't help but agree with him. But putting that aside I let my senses reach out now that they are undiluted. And I can faintly feel the presence from before along with the cold aura of the phantoms. Without wasting a moment Kyuubi takes us there… leaving us in a dark room. One that I have never seen before. Returning back to normal I ask "Have you been here fox?"

"**Didn't even know this was here" **was the fox's intelligent reply **"So what are we blowing up?"**

"As soon as we find out what the heck is in here to cause it. Then we can blow that up" I answer as with a grin and feel the room get colder. Seems like I'm in the right place. "We can feel you in here. I didn't know I was piggybacking another fragmented soul than the ones I'm currently aware of." I call out

"**Of course you wouldn't- after all you don't have to worry about any pain" **calls out a voice that puts me on edge. It was hard yet held that childlike innocence

"So you're the one that makes it hurt, huh?" I ask as I search for the source of the voice but I can't find it

"**Figures that you would say that" **adds the voice before it let out a child like laugh

"**Well you aren't helping much" **answers Kyu as he looks around

"**Well I am just this time it benefits me more" **calls out the voice and I can almost feel the grin on its face.

"Just show yourself already" I argue as I tire of the game as I will the room to begin to become brighter. My mind my rules.

"**Why if you already know who I am"** retorts the childish voice before I see an outline of my enemy in front of myself. Before the room begins to light up.

"**I knew you were fucked up kit" **adds Kyuubi as we see the one that has caused the pain. Though I highly doubted it would be anything like this. Because standing before me is…myself. Myself at the age of ten. Along with him being in a torn up crimson shirt and baggy pants. Though he seems to be much paler with dark rings under his eyes. Though his eyes are what had shocked me the most because they were cold. Eyes that I didn't have at that age.

"**Ironic isn't it?"** it asked me as his voice lost all playfulness **"That I'm the one causing the pain instead of the other way around."**

"**What exactly do you mean by that?" **asked Kyu as he saw I still couldn't move

"**Let me tell you exactly who I am. I am part of Naruto Namikaze a part that suffers because of him. One that suffers so that he can keep going. You could simply call me a sacrificial pawn" **the replica of myself answered the fox **"Or did you think dear old Kyuubi did all the healing?"**

"Then why are you doing this?" I ask as I get over the shock. It was true one of the things that had kept me going was Kyu's healing factor that not just healed me physically but also mentally.

"**I got tired of it all" **was his answer as he gave me a hollow smile **"Why should I be the only one made to suffer? Though I never was able to get this far all these years. Especially since Ino started to chain my attempts down even though she didn't know it. Till I found out how to control his power. Though messing with your control helps too" **it ended with looking at Kyuubi

"Figures that this would happen" I mumble to myself as I meet eye to eye with him and ask "So why keep it going this long?"

"**Just for fun. I mean I suffered this long why not you?" **was his answer before he let out a laugh before continuing **"So you scared?"**

"No…not really" I answer with a smile just to tick him off. I guess it worked as I saw him frown before raising his right hand towards Kyu before the fox disappeared

"What did you do" I demand as I glare back at him

"**Oh just sent him back to that cage of his. After all I might need him to end you" **he respond casually

"You can stop it here. I'll take your burden away" I call out and I would

"**Oh wow. But no I think I like my way better"** answered my crazed replica as we both began to phase out. And I knew the real hell would begin now as I left my mind.

**Open field, Naruto P.O.V**

Opening my eyes I saw that it was already turning dark and night had just about arrived. I quickly tried to make contact with the fox but I felt nothing not even his chakra. Though I knew that this was the end of this agony. To survive this was all I needed.

"**Though I wonder…will you?"** spoke out the demented replicas voice as I see him phase in front of me in a red pulse.

"You should know…if you're me then you know I won't give up" I answer as I begin to let my instincts loose

"**Hahaha I guess so huh?" **it agreed as he begins to smile in a way that made me remember Sasuke after he left for the snake. **"Though I wonder who will have the stronger will. Though I suppose I could have a little fun first" **he called out before four shadowy figures rose from the ground in front of him. Until before him stood the four ANBU brothers before they all charged at me at blinding speed.

"You should know something…" I begin before I sidestep one and deliver a bone crushing blow to the back of his head. Before I deliver a round house kick to the others neck. And am pleased when they drop dead before vanishing like clones. Though I have to stop my rejoice as I feel one coming from behind me with his blade and the other from in front. Acting quickly I take out a kunai for each hand and just as they are about to make contact a twist at an angle so the blades will pass by. And before they can react I stab each in the head causing them to join their brothers. Raising my head I finish "I'm sick of your game"

"**Well I guess that's what I get for sending them against the** **Rokudaime Hokage. We're just too good." **Called out the replica as he shook his head before he began to laugh

"You know if you weren't insane and hell-bent on ending me; I would say that you were acting like a little brother" I told him as I dropped my cold tone for just a second. The damn clone or soul fragment whatever it was acted to childish for me to keep it up.

"**Well being this way is your fault you know"** he answered me with a frown **"But that's okay cause it's going to be fun ending you" **

"And there went the childish innocence once again" I tell myself as I ready myself as I wait for him move. And I don't have to wait long before he appears before me aiming a fist at my face. Acting quickly I grab it before I use it to swing him into the air. Then quickly appear above him as I deliver a kick onto his back that sends him spiraling down.

Landing on the ground I worry at the way he was able to move for him to be able to use the first level. But am brought out of my thoughts as I had to avoid a flurry of punches before I am allowed to even get a chance to deliver my own. But stay on my guard. There's no doubt the damn idiot was able to use the first stage of the bloodline if he were able to move without leaving a trail. Though just as I come to that conclusion I feel something collide with my head as I'm sent to the side. 'Damn it…blind sided me' I think as I quickly regain my footing and just in time to counter with a strike that broke through and land on his torso.

"Give up you may be cruel and cold. No to mention insane but you can't take me on even when I'm in this state." I call out as I gather chakra for the **rasengan**. But am shocked to see it slowly fall apart. Looking back at him with a glare I hear him chuckle.

"**I guess your right this form is far too weak to deal with you. So it a good thing that I have so much insurance on this fight. And just forget about using your chakra. You may have the experience but I have had years to manipulate your control" **he calls out with a twisted smile as crimson chakra slowly begins to bubble around him and forms the shroud.

I quickly try to gather chakra but I only feel it trickle trough as if it were blocked by a dam and with this amount I wouldn't have time to form a half decent jutsu.

"**What's wrong? Struggling?"** called out the dumbass as he was up to three tails. I really didn't have much of a choice now and I couldn't let him gather any more tails. Though I bet Kyu was struggling for control. Acting quickly I begin to use the first level of my bloodline to move around him and land as many blows as possible but they were all either blocked or waved off by his tails. Even though I was able to push him back I knew this would be hell. **"Oh what's wrong need a hand?"** he taunted with his stupid joke as he began chakra branching and caught me in the clawed hand. Though he wasn't done yet as he tightened his hold before he slammed me down on the cold ground. Leaving web like cracks around me from the force. **"So you scared yet?"**

"Fuck…you" I struggle to say as that blow knocked the wind out of me along with blood. But before I could say anything more I was thrown across the field before he appeared beside me and hit me towards the opposite side. Though I was able to regain some balance and on my feet before I had to drop on my knees from the pain.

"**Maybe I do have too much of an advantage" **I heard him think out loud **"Naw after all preparation is the shinobi's way. Well that and don't let the enemy get any advantage"**

As I listened to his ramblings I waited for my injuries to heal but they were taking far too long and I knew the idiot would be on the offensive soon enough. Though there wasn't much of a choice or too many options. Giving it one more try I begin to gather chakra in my hand and begin to swirl it. Deciding to take my chance I flash forward and yell out "Shut up you damn fucker! **Rasengan!"** Seeing my only opening I keep up my assault as I bombard him with devastating punches and kicks. Though I am soon thrown back and I let out a string of curses as I see that all his wounds are already healed. That rasengan was weak but it still should have done some more damage. I guess I know why Iwa hated the Namikaze for our speed along with the power of a jinchuurki. I guess I know why people get annoyed when fighting me. "And being in this weakened state isn't helping"

"**Well that's too bad I guess you really are done" **mumbles my assassin as he steps in front of me and picks me up with his chakra tail by the neck. **"I wonder what'll happen to me after I kill you. Well only one way to find out. Though I want to ask you one final question. Are you scared now?"**

"You keep saying you're me…you should know the answer. No" I whisper as I choke at the pressure he puts on his grip.

"**Well that's your choice to be stubborn till the end. Well it's been nice knowing you"** he told me as he used his one of his tails to pierce my left leg and the other my right side. **"Actually for being you and putting up with everything. No it hasn't"** And with that he released my neck only to pierce my torso.

Is this how it was suppose to end to let it all fall apart and settle in the dust? Along with him holding onto so many factors. I'll give him that he planned everything perfectly from manipulating my sources of power to causing me to be physically weak from exhaustion. I didn't want it to end like this. "I swore to return" I mumble as I struggle against the tails but I can tell that I'm just making it worse as I felt more pain. Pain…is that what the bastard keeps talking about. If I'm afraid of pain of him his actions. I don't know…I was sure that I wasn't but now he was taking everything. Fear is that what he was trying to achieve…to make me feel all that he's endured or was it just his allusion of revenge. I just know I was letting them down. And even though I was struggling and pushing for power I still couldn't…

"**It's okay Naruto it almost over…even if you say you're not afraid"** he taunted me but I cared very little, it just brought up more memories…even if they were painful…Ino

_Flash back Naruto age16 Normal P.O.V._

"_There's no reason to be afraid Naru-kun; I'm right here" comforted Ino as she hugged the taller blond from behind as they finished session in helping the ramen loving idiot's memories._

"_I told you I'm not afraid Ino-chan" responded the Hokage bound ninja as he enjoyed her embrace_

"_You know its okay for you to be afraid…you don't have to be the support for everyone all the time" she answered as she had seen the look in his eyes._

"_I suppose so, huh? But don't worry this won't keep me down for long" responded Naruto with a grin_

"_I know it won't…just don't try to hide your feelings from me, okay?" asked the teenage girl with a smile_

"_Well I guess there is one thing" responded the Kyuubi's host with a sheepish look_

"_And that is?" asked the girl as she rested her head on his shoulder_

"_I'm afraid of…"_

_End Flash Back, Naruto's P.O.V_

"**Huh? What was that?" **I heard the idiot ask me if he's me then why doesn't he know I don't like repeating myself. **"Say it louder" **This bastard really was getting on my nerves.

I slowly raise my head to meet him face to face and say "I'm afraid…" and see him give me that demented smile "But not of you…not my past" I continue as I see him get pissed "I'm afraid of not being able to live a life I want…a life I'm not willing to give up yet"

"**Bastard"** I hear him mumble just as he was about to strike me but stops short as he finally feels it and looks at my hand.

"Seems you can only manipulate my chakra for a limited amount of time" I add as I continue to take back the chakra he took mine and Kyuubi's. "I wonder how Kyu will respond."

"**How I held all the power…You were half dead?"** He continues to ask as he tries to get away only for me to hold him in place

"I just have a better reason to live for…three actually. So sorry I won't be going anywhere today" I answer with a grin as I pump out my chakra that surrounds us and begin to send it towards my palm. "You know I am sorry for everything you endured. Your pain was suppose be ours but I let you take it all. So now I'll take it all on my shoulder. But now I have to end it." I tell him as I pull my hand back before I attack **"Rasengan" **as it causes him to phase in and out till he is reduced to nothing more than a small amount of glowing white smoke that I gather in my hand till it disappears.

"Did you do it?" I ask out loud hoping that he can hear me as I fall onto one knee

"**Yeah damn bastard is back with the rest of your soul"** I hear Kyuubi answer

"Good you lazy bastard…make yourself useful" I add with a smile as I stand back up after seeing that the power surge at the end healed up my major wounds.

"**Hey I was held against my will and I held back the other tails still" **I hear him argue

"Yeah well why didn't you hold back the others too and this could had been over right away" I argue "For a second there I thought I was done for"

"**Whatever shits done so let's get on with our day"** As he says that I look to see that the sun is in the sky but it's still pretty early maybe five or six in the morning and I could really use a bed.

"Hey Kyu you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask as I give him a foxy style smile after having gone through that shit I should be allowed to have some fun again.

"**If it includes beating you till you're out cold then yes." **He answered me **"Besides you won't make it with the chakra you have now. It's like what two three hours if you push yourself"**

"Give me some chakra then" I argue he had a point I wouldn't make it with my own chakra between exhaustion and the fight I was crap "You owe me anyway for the stunt you pulled with the bonds"

"**Fine take it but if you tear your muscles apart I am not healing them" **he complains as I feel myself surrounded by his chakra and quickly grab my discarded bag with my supplies and sealed bike.

"That's okay your chakra will do it for you" I shoot back as I rocket off using my bloodline to its fullest.

**Institute, Naruto's balcony, Naruto's P.O.V.**

I land with a thud on my balcony and I guess Kyu was right about the muscles tearing but I could already feel them beginning to heal by the time I tried moving. Besides my healing had gone back to normal it shouldn't be much longer now. Though it was worth it I couldn't wait not now that I know I can be near them again. And I'll be damned if I let any more time slip on by. Catching my breath I force some chakra into the balconies lock so it will open and after a moment it does. Slowly stand up before I limp my way to my bed and drop my bag causing a small thump causing me to hear a groan. Though with my worn out state I hadn't noticed the two bodies that had already occupied my bed.

"Ignore the perverted thoughts Namikaze" I say to myself playfully as I can't help but grin at seeing the two of them. 'Shit the blood' I think to myself as I remember my Jounin cloths were all torn up and covered in blood stains. I slowly try to make over to my closet while trying to make as little noise as possible. Though as I turn I slip on one of the girls pants that they had left on the floor when changing.

'Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit'is the manta I keep repeating in my head as I know that I would wake the girls as I'm falling back towards the bed. Glad that they kept some space between them I twist slightly so that I'll land without hurting them. And as soon as I land it's almost instantaneous as I feel them jolt awake before letting out a small gasp and I find myself with two kunai being aimed at Naruto Jr.

"Um…I see you found he hidden kunai. Sorry for waking you up" I offer as I put my hand behind my neck with a sheepish smile. Though worry when I don't get a response and sit up to remove the threatening objects and as soon as I throw them a safe distance I get tackled back down. Seems they finally got over the initial shock of me being actually there.

"You idiot do you have any idea how worried we've been?" I hear Rogue yell at me as she buries her face against my neck.

"And without a word from you…were you trying to get us ticked off?" I was wondering when she would join in as she holds onto me tighter. And I just can't hold it in anymore as I let out a laugh and struggle to compose myself.

"Hey Rogue I think he went mad" I hear Kitty whisper as if I wasn't even there and I finally pull myself together.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I'm just glad to be back" I begin as I hold them closer "And I'm sorry for making you worry and not calling back it's just that things were hectic to say the least. And at time I did feel that I was mad"

"So you're good now, right?" Rogue asks me and holds onto me as if I'll disappear though the bonds would explain why they were reacting so strongly. Something I'll have to explain latter to them.

"Yeah everything is good." I answer "I swore I would be back didn't I?"

"Yeah just took your sweet time in getting back, huh?" Shoots Kitty with a smile that made me now it was worth going through hell

"Not on purpose though" I answer with a small smile "But I'm back and I don't intend to leave for a while. At least not without the both of you." I finish with a chuckle and feel Charles trying to enter my mind

'I see you have finally returned' I hear him call out in a polite tone

'I guess so…sorry for the wait. Just needed time' I explain calmly

'It's alright just glad to have you back, Naruto. And welcome home" he adds

'It's good to be back. It really is' I respond as I lay in the embrace of the two most important people in my life and knowing that the third is watching down on me. This was my purpose to keep on living…to be able to enjoy moments like these. And there worth it.

**KN: Well that should be enough of the deepness for now. Sorry if some of you didn't like it but most of the reviews and messages showed that most people liked it. And I wanted to get my own idea out there. So yeah. As for the music that going to stay but not constantly. Just every now and then or when I feel like it. Besides most people seem to enjoy it and I mostly add it for respect of the artist. Seriously when typing this out I have to listen to something. Oh yeah and NOTHING IS ABANDONED. So leave me questions or send me a message asking it. Or just leave a review come-on there my only pay. Give a guy a break. Oh yeah and I'll try to get more done. Should pick up during the winter months though don't got much to do then. Well I might go hunt Bigfoot or something. So leave a review or something. Now time for an hour of sleep then go make up with those two damn girls. Hopefully they don't go for the arm. No where I leave my teddy. See ya!**


	11. IMPORTANT

**KN: What's up you guys. I know it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry but as life goes on new obstacles are thrown at you and I'm not one to back down. Well you guys the truth is that I was writing the new chapter for this story but I couldn't feel the love happening any more. Yes I can write the love but I can't feel it. I guess it's just because of the society we live in. To be expected to live with one partner. And yes I could probably write a harem story but maybe with a different crossover. X-men Evolution takes place in a society much like our own so rules and such are the same. That's why I have decided to rewrite this story. Yes Naruto: X will be rewritten. I know many of you really liked this story and the way it was heading, but I don't know if I can write out the romance.**

**That's why I have decided to rewrite it with Naruto only being with Kitty. Yes this was actually my first plan for this story. But alas I had given into the harem idea that many of you wanted. And I admit I had fun with it. This new one will be called Never Too Late. It will be based around my own Naruto X but with a few obvious changes. The chapters will be easy to recreate as I already have the molds and will just have to change things and maybe come up with new scenes. And the basic plot will be the same.**

**Now Naruto X will stay on the site for maybe a week or until I get to where it is now with the new story. And I really do hope you all understand and support this new story. Though I do plan on making it perhaps a bit more realistic in relations. Also if any of you have any ideas or thoughts you want in some of the early chapters put them in the reviews of the new story along with any responses to this note just no flames. Any suggestion dealing with Naruto having another girl besides Kitty will be ignored, and their personalities will also stay around the same along with music. Anything else will be considered.**

**So go ahead and check it out. And please if you already have this story in your favorites please add its successor as well. Hell maybe one day I'll come back to Naruto X and finish it. But now it's time to go on with my original plan.**


	12. Second Important note

**KN: Okay you guys this is not me saying that this will be started up again anytime soon but DemonKittyAngel review made me remember that not everyone on the site is actually able to read M. So I went back and changed Never Too Late to teen. Don't know why I changed it to M, I mean yeah I was thinking maybe add a bit more don't know M stuff. But meh, don't know so for now it back to T. Don't know why their parents don't let them see M rated stuff. It's basically the same as T except more descriptive in well how someone is killing someone and the perverted stuff of course. Don't know if more heavy perverted stuff will show but more heavy in the description of death. Probably will happen. But for now it will be rated T, just for all of you who can't read rated M. And if this was the case you all should had just sent me a message or post it sooner. So please if you are going to answer to this please do it on Never Too Late, since I'm focusing on that for now. So thanks for pointing this out DemonKittyAngel. **

**And for those who don't support my decision to rewrite sorry but if I have to write something I may as well have some fun. And for those that do support thank you.**

**Remember answer on Never Too Late.**


End file.
